Líneas cruzadas SesshxKag
by laetus
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos personajes que no tienen nada en común, pero que por un capricho se unen. ¿Crees que es la típica historia? ¿Crees que el título no dice nada? ¡Entra! ¡Te aseguro una sorpresa! Eso sí, no esperes los estereotipos de siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1. A la expectativa.

Ahora que Shishinki ha revelado que cuando peleó con el padre de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha no peleó contra tenseiga sino contra tessaiga y perdió la verdad sobre las espadas ha sido revelada: Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se miran a los ojos, comprenden muy bien ambos solo con verse, tenseiga es una "extensión" de tessaiga.  
Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no ha logrado que su meidou sea un círculo perfecto, por lo que el de Shishinki, que sí lo es simpre le ganará, pues lo absobe por completo cada que lo lanza. 

Shishinki sabe que si lucha contra ambos hermanos antes de que se den cuenta del secreto de las espadas, lo derrotarán, por eso, ataca a Inuyasha, por parecerle más débil.

Shishinki:piensa "Carga con humanos, jah que tonto, así será más fácil" grita: ¡No necesitamos basura!!!!!!! y lanza un meidou hacia donde se encuentran Miroku, Sango, Shipo, Kirara, Kagome y el anciano Myoga. Lo hace tan rápido que Inuyasha, quien está lejos, no tiene tiempo de reaccionar.

Inuyasha: pensando "No llegaré a tiempo" Resistan

El meidou estaba a punto de absorberlos...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!!!!!!!!!! Se oye el grito de Sesshoumaru seguido de su meidou, el se que coloca ante ellos y es absorbido por el de Shishinki.

Shishinki: Shesshoumaru ¿Desde cuándo se te ablandó el corazón? PROTEGIENDO HUMANOS DÉBILES, bah, no mereces portar mi técnica, meidou zangetsuha- y lo lanza hacia Sesshoumaru y éste lo esquiva.

Inuyasha: "Maldición si no hacemos algo terminará mandándonos a todos al otro mundo, tengo que..." sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en su costado izquierdo, era Sesshoumaru, quien lo aventó muy fuerte para no ser absorbido por el meidou de Shishinki. Ambos caen muy cerca el uno del otro y para el genio de Sesshoumaru, eso lo hizo estallar.

Sesshoumaru: ¡ESTÚPIDO HÍBRIDO! ¡SÓLO ESTORBAS! ¡¡¡¡LÁRGATE!!!!

Inuyasha: No necesito tu permiso para estar aquí.

Shishinki: Perfecto!!!!!! No podría yo haberlo hecho mejor Sesshoumaru, ahora los mandaré juntos al otro mundo como los hermanos que son ¡MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!

Por estar discutiendo olvidaron al enemigo y el ataque de éste los tomó por sorpresa, ya tenían el meidou sobre ellos cuando reaccionaron. En medio de la conmoción Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru solo acertaron a desenvainar ambos sus espadas, como por reflejo, para defenderse del ataque. Entonces, ocurrió lo sorprendente: el meidou estaba sobre ellos pero no eran absorbidos, ambas espadas brillaban intensamente.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué ocurre, por qué no somos absorbidos?

Sesshoumaru: pensando "No sé qué está ocurriendo pero hay que hacer algo para parar estos ataques"- ¡Meidou Zangetsuha! gritó y el meidou del enemigo absorbió el suyo y desapareció, en cuando Sesshoumaru usó su espada, ambas dejaron de brillar. 

Anciano Myoga: ¡Eso es amo Inuyasha! Han encontrado la clave para derrotar a Shishinki, DEBEN PELEAR JUNTOS NUEVAMENTE. Como lo hicieron para derrotar a Sounnga. (Nota, es la tercer espada que dejó su padre y aparece en la tercer película)

Shishinki: pensando "malditos, ya se dieron cuenta"- Nunca lograrán vencerme! Y lanza su téncnica esta vez sobre el grupo de Sesshoumaru.  
Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se interponen rápidamente entre el meidou y ellos, inmediatamente comienzan a brillar ambas espadas. No han hecho nada aún pero el meidou no los absorbe. Sin embargo, tessaiga empieza a palpitar fuertemente.

Inuyasha: piensa "Acaso tessaiga me está pidiendo..."

Pero tessaiga no es la única que reacciona, tensaiga también empieza a palpitar en la mano de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: piensa "Colmillo sagrado está palpitando, acaso quiere..."


	2. Chapter 2

**SessKag:** ¡Hola amiga! Perdón por dejarlo ahí, es para dejarte intrigada y que regreses a leer el segundo capítulo, jijiji, gomen nasai. Me da mucho gusto saber que te agradan mis fics, me haces brincar de alegría. ¡Gracias!

**icegirl06**¡Qué tal amiga¡Un gusto tenerte aquí! No te preocupes por no haber podido dejarme un review, yo soy muy feliz con saber que te agradan las historias que escribo. Este fic no tiene que ver con la tercer película, sino que empieza a partir de uno de los capítulos del manga, justamente el que se llama Meidou, no recuerdo exactamente qué número es, pero es por ahí del 400. Es que la historia de Inuyasha dejaron de animarla, pero el manga continúa y actualmente está en el capítulo 540. Te agradezco infinitamente tu interés por la historia. ¡Gracias!

**Inu-Diana**¡Hola amiga¿Cómo estás? Ah, el misterio de las espadas se sabrá muy pronto. Perdón por dejarte con la intriga, pero es para que no le pierdas el interés al fic, jejeje. Me alegra que te gustara. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo amigas. De verdad me alegra que les gustara. Este fic es el primero que escribí, hace ya un año, como pueden ver, pues todavía no se definía bien mi estilo y tenía varios errores. Debería haberlo retocado antes de subirlo, pero les ruego me disculpen, por el momento estoy enfocando el 100 de mi atención a crear los cuentos originales. En esta ocasión no creo poder subir un capítulo diario, pero al menos tres veces a la semana o bien cada tercer día, sí lo haré. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Aquí les dejo el capítulo. Besos!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La unión**

Los dos hermanos se miran fijamente a los ojos, entienden lo que las espadas tratan de decirle, el punto ¿y quién será el que encabece el ataque?

Sesshoumaru: Si esta es la única manera ¡ADELANTE! - Lanza su ataque-

Inuyasha: Que bien Sesshoumaru, demostremos nuestra fuerza. ¡Kaze no kizu!

Pero algo resulta mal, aunque el meidou desaparece, las espadas dejan de brillar y el ataque no llega a Shishinki.

KAgome: Lancen su ataque ahora!!! -y lanza su flecha, al unísono Kaze no kizu, Soryuha.

Esta vez el ataque logró alcanzar a Shishinki, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero esta vez las espadas volvieron a palpitar.

Sesshoumaru: "No entiendo del todo¡maldita sea! Ya hice lo que me pediste. ¿Ahora qué quieres?" Le hablaba a colmillo sagrado

Inuyasha: "¡Maldición! Si finalmente Sesshoumaru y yo colaboramos¿por que no da resultado?

En ese momento las espadas brillan con mayor intensidad y siguen palpitando.

Anciano Myoga¡No puede ser! Tessaiga quiere volver a ser una sola espada para derrotar al enemigo con el que ya había luchado antes y salido victoriosa. ¡Amo Inuyasha, joven Sesshoumaru permitan que ambas espadas se fusionen!

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha¿QUÉ¿ESTÁS LOCO?

Inuyasha¡Nunca lo haré! Sesshoumaru siempre ha querido a tessaiga y no se la voy a ceder.

Sesshoumaru: Prefieres irte al otro mundo conmigo entonces -dijo con su frío tono de voz

Inuyasha¡MALDICIÓN!

Shishinki: "No dejaré que lo hagan" pensó- Prepárense para el final ¡MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!

Kagome: No hay tiempo que perder Inuyasha - y sin decir más le quitó la espada de las manos y la puso en el suelo, mientras le decía a Sesshoumaru- por favor, Seshoumaru¡de prisa! Éste colocó la suya al lado de donde Kagome había depositado a Tessaiga y un brillo cegador los deslumbró. Inmediatamente el meidou creado desapareció y no sólo eso¡LAS ESPADAS SE HABÍAN FUSIONADO EN UNA SOLA!

Inuyasha: Yo le daré el golpe final a ese engrído -dijo tratando de tomar la espada, pero su poder era tan grande que no lo pudo controlar y la espada lo rechazó.

Sin perder el tiempo, Sesshoumaru la tomó en sus manos, con sus grandes habilidades pudo tomarla sin problemas y además pudo oler inmediatamente el "ataque secreto" de la espada fusionada.

Sesshoumaru: ESTE SERÁ TU FIN, VIENTO ENVOLVENTE!!!!!!

El ataque era mucho más fuerte que el viento cortante y el soryuha y llegó a su destino, pero Shishinki, aunque con mucha dificultad, lo paró.

Shishinki: Sesshoumaru, aunque acepto que eres muy hábil, no puedes igualarte conmigo, este será tu fin y el de todos ustedes -dijo mientras se preparaba para un gran ataque.

Sesshoumaru: "¿Qué demonios pasa? Esta técnica debería acabar con él" -entonces lo recordó, lo fuerte que había sido el ataque cuando su hermano y él unieron fuerzas con la humana del poder espiritual. Sesshoumaru no lo pensó dos veces. -Kagome, lánzale una flecha, apunta a su rostro.

Kagome sorprendida no dijo nada, pero lo comprendió al instante, sabía que tenía que sumar fuerzas con el gran yukai para derrotar al enemigo, inmediatamente tomó su arco y apuntó, una mirada prácticamente imperceptible fue la señal para Sesshoumaru, en una sincronía perfecta, al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus ataques. La flecha cayó justo en el blanco indicado por el yukai y en ese preciso instante llegó el ataque de Sesshoumaru. Un viento que justo al momento de impactar en el rostro de Shishinki lo envolvió por completo, rodeando todo su cuerpo sin dejar un solo rincón al escape, haciéndolo trizas.

Miroku, Sango y Shipo que hasta el momento solo habían estado como espectadores, se quedaron sorprendidos ante la rapidez con que Sesshoumaru y Kagome se habían comunicado, ni siquiera con Inuyasha había tal confianza en la puntería del otro y siempre tenían que hablarse para avisar el momento en el que lanzarían su ataque. Los tres¡BRAVO!

Rin y kohaku pensaron lo mismo: Sesshoumaru sama ha encontrado una perfecta compañera de batallas.

Jaken: "No es posible, mi amo colaboró con la humana, lo peor del caso es que acabaron fácilmente con el enemigo, ya había visto pelear a ese tonto de Inuyasha al lado de la humana, pero nunca de esa manera, ni siquiera se hablaron"

Anciano Myoga: "Increíble, la combinación es más poderosa que con Inuyasha"

Inuyasha: "Maldito Sesshoumaru"- pensó para después gritar- ¡Esa era mi presa!

Sesshoumaru¡Cállate! -dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el con la espada, pero en ese preciso instante las espadas se separaron, no dándole tiempo de atacar a su hermano.

Miroku: "Qué gran alivio, no quiero ni imaginar lo que Sesshoumaru sería capaz de hacer con semejante poder"

Anciano Myoga: Ésa era la voluntad de su padre, que los dos hermanos permanecieran juntos y que unieran sus fuerzas para derrotar a los enemigos. Por eso las espadas se han vuelto a separar, para que cada hermano desarrolle sus habilidades y después las aprovechen al máximo.

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru¡Tonterías!

Sesshoumaru tomó su espada de manos de la humana que estaba ofreciéndosela, mientras tomaba su espada miro a Kagome de arriba a bajo, en una inspección cuidadosa de sus atributos físicos. La ligera falda verde que llevaba Kagome hizo que la lujuria apareciera en sus ojos al imaginar lo que podría tocar si metía su mano por debajo de la prenda. Era increíble, Sesshoumaru dejaba ver por primera vez emoción en sus ojos. Esta actitud no pasó desapercibida para nadie, menos para Inuyasha, quien se sintió más loco de celos que cuando Kouga aparecía. Se interpuso entre ambos rápidamente y gritó:

Ya tienes tú espada ¡LÁRGATE¡Y TE PROHIBO QUE VEAS ASÍ A MI MUJER!

Sesshoumaru: Ella no te pertenece, no huele a ti y no tiene tu marca.

Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella se había perdido en los ojos del apuesto youkai cuando le entregaba su espada y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo cuando sintió la lascivia que había despertado en él mientras la miraba y su respuesta fue inmediata, un ligero estremecimiento entre sus piernas hizo que su aroma de hembra virgen llegara a Sesshoumaru, por eso afirmó con seguridad que no olía a su hermano. Por otra parte, era la primera vez que Inuyasha declaraba abiertamente lo que sentía por ella, pero no lo hizo por un acto de amor, sino por que sentía que alguien le quería quitar algo ¿de su propiedad? Ese pensamiento la enfurecía, como que su mujer¿a qué hora la compró? Ella no era un objeto que fuera suceptible de ser poseído.

Kagome: Inuyasha ¡¡ABAJOOOOOOOO!! Yo no soy tú mujer, no me trates igual que kouga, dicen las cosas sin permiso de nadieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Sesshoumaru se acercó nuevamente a Kagome, lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, esa humana había exaltado sus sentidos al verla tan colérica, con el color rojo en su rostro, con esa acittud de hembra dominante...


	3. Chapter 3

**Inu-Diana**: Sí, Inuyasha se un impulsivo, nunca se le va a quitar. ¿Por qué pobre Kagome? Con ese Sesshoumaru que me vea como quiera xD jajaja. ¡Gracias!

**SessKag**: Gomen!!!! NO me mates!!!!!!! Chín, mejor sí te anticipo que tengas una pelota antiestrés o algo así, jiji, por que pronto se pondrá mejor, jejeje. Tienes toda la razón, con Sessh, cualquiera se derrite, zás, ya me derretí, jiji. ¡Gracias!

**Lady of Souls**¡Qué linda! Me emociona que te gustara tanto. ¡Muchas gracias!

**JENNY LADINO**¡Qué alegría que les haya gustado! Me da mucho gusto que siga siendo de su agrado. ¡Gracias!

**XtinaOdss**: Yo creo que nos gusta -comparto tu gusto por las parejas atípicas- por que tienen el encanto de ver cómo se van a unir a dos que en teoría, no tienen nada que ver. ¡Gracias!

**shadowandsesshoumaru**: Prometo no tardar días y días en poner los capis¡gracias por tu apoyo!

**Sei-San**: Muchas gracias por tus elogios. Espero seguirte atrapando con lo que viene. ¡Gracias!

**kriss**: Ah, ya me habían dicho antes que mis principios son aburridos, tendré que trabajar en ello, gracias por comentármelo. ¡Gracias!

**azul06**: Me alegra que si te latiera el fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo,enseguida el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. ¿Amor?**

Inuyasha no podía soportar esa situación, aunque seguía en el suelo por el conjuro de Kagome, estaba presenciando la actitud de su hermano y se le encendió la sangre, se incorporó rápidamente y volvió a interponerse entre ambos, igual que hacía con Kouga, pero esta vez su hermano simplemente le lanzó sus garras venenosas y velozmente tomó a Kagome de la cintura y se la llevó, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la pobre chica y dejando perplejo a Inuyasha y a todos los espectadores.

Sesshoumaru se había transformado en una esfera luminosa y se apartó del lugar a gran velocidad.

Jaken: Amo Sesshoumaru!!! (lo siento pero a mí se me hace muy jalado que jaken ande por allí gritando: amo bonito, se me hace medio gay y en las traducciones al inglés y en el manga no he visto semejante cosa, perdón, creo que ya me desvié mucho) ¿Qué ha hecho, raptar una humana¡No es posible!

Rin y Kohaku: Jaken sama ¿Qué hacemos¿Los seguimos?

Jaken: Por supuesto "No quiero ni pensar los motivos por los cuales mi amo secuestró a esa humana"

Sango: Excelencia¿vió lo que sucedió?

Miroku: Estoy muy sorprendido, Sesshoumaru mostró un claro interés en la señorita Kagome, pero no podría asegurar si le interesó como compañera de batalla o como mujer…

Inuyasha¡Cállate Miroku! Ni siquiera lo pienses, a Sesshoumaru no le interesan los humanos, seguramente piensa matarla.

Sango¿Y entonces por que lleva a Rin consigo? "Y ahora hasta a mi propio hermano" –pensó.

Inuyasha: Deja de pensar estupideces y démonos prisa antes de que se borre su rastro, su aroma sigue en el viento.

Sesshoumaru sabía que su hermano lo seguiría para arrebatarle a la que llamó "su mujer" por lo que primero llegaron a un río, al cual empezaron a descender.

Kagome¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

Sesshoumaru: Llevarte a un lugar tranquilo

Kagome¿Y ...

No pudo continuar ya que rápidamente Sesshoumaru se sumergió en el río junto con ella, igual de rápido salieron y volaron sobre un inmenso cañón.

Kagome: -empapada- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ESTÁS LOCO¿Quieres que pesque una pulmonía¡¡¡El agua estaba helada!!!

Después de atravesar el cañón, atravesaron una montaña y finalmente pararon en un bosque al pie de la misma.

Sesshoumaru depositó gentilmente a Kagome en la hojarasca del bosque. La chica seguía empapada, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, la ligera falda verde que de por sí había encendido la sangre del youkai se entallaba muy bien dejando ver lo ancho de sus caderas. La blusa estaba igualmente pegada al cuerpo y al ser blanca dejaba transparentar los bien formados senos de la chica, que estaban erizados de frío. El youkai contempló con calma el espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos, durante la fuga no se detuvo a mirarla con calma, tenía la mente fría, pensando en la forma más eficaz de librarse de su molesto hermano. La sangre le volvía a hervir al ver la hermosa figura de esa mujer, que temblaba de frío por haberse mojado y por estar en el bosque, sola a merced de ese frío youkai que sabía muy bien capaz de matarla sin consideración…


	4. Chapter 4

**Inu-Diana**: Perdón.Es que este fic ya lo tengo escrito y como es el primero que escribía, pues me salían de ese tamaño, por lo tanto, no los puedo escribir más largos, lo que sí puedo hacer es subir dos capítulos en lugar de uno solo. Espero me comprendas. ¡Gracias!

**JENNY LADINO**¿Qué tal amiga? Perdón por no actualizar antes, es que de repente no me puedo conectar. ¡Qué terrible¿Por qué metieron a tu hermanita a un internado¿Es muy rebelde? Bueno, espero que la esté pasando bien en donde esté, salúdame también a Jenny-chan por favor. ¡Muchas gracias!

**kriss**¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Híjole con respecto a la extensión de los capítulo no puedo hacer nada, por que ya los tengo escritos. Lo que sí puedo hacer es subir dos en lugar de uno nada más. ¡Te agradezo el interés¡Gracias!

**Lady of Souls**: Inuyasha no sólo es tonto, es un ... bueno, mejor no lo digo xD No te anticiparé nada al respecto, pero espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias!

**fallennagel**¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gusten las historias que escribo. Me da mucha emoción saber que las has leído. Perdón por dejarte en la intriga, es para tenerte en suspenso y que así regreses a leer. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo¡Gracias!

**SessKag**¡Hola amiga! Perdón por tenerte en la intriga siempre xD Kagome se enoja por que así es su naturaleza, siempre se anda enojando de todo, nomás de acordarme de cómo es en el anime luego hasta da miedito, jiji. Ah y yo que traté de esforzarme por que Jaken no se viera tan maricón, por que la neta me parece una aberración, jeje. Amiga¡Gracias!

**XtinaOdss**¿Que tal? Jejeje, no te diré nada acerca de los planes de Sesshoumaru, sólo te pediré gentilmente que continues la historia para enterarte. ¡Gracias!

**shadowandsesshoumaru**: Gomennasai!!! No me mates por fis!!! No me tardé :) ¡Gracias!

**Sei-San**¡Hola!Me alegra que te guste. Ay, perdón por lo cortito de los capítulos, no los puedo escribir más largos, pero te prometo que en lugar de subir de a uno, subiré de a dos, para compensar un poco. ¡Muchas gracias seishime!

Perdón por traerles los capítulos tan cortitos, es que así me salieron y como ya está escrito no los puedo alargar. En compensación, le subiré de a dos capítulos por vez, en lugar de uno solo. Creo que los agradecimientos me están saliendo más grandes que los capítulos. xD Les agradezco infinitamente a todas y cada una de ustedes por su apoyo¡GRACIAS!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Con calma**

Kagome fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Kagome¡Astchuuuuuuu! Creo que me voy a enfermar.

Sesshoumaru: Despreocúpate, en seguida encenderé una fogata para que entres en calor. "¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué provoca en mí este sentimiento?" pensaba el youkai, mientras hacía pedazos un árbol caído y seco cercano a ellos, por lo que no tuvo necesidad de alejarse. Con un rápdio movimiento que Kagome no alcanzó a ver, encendió la fogata.

Kagome: Piensas decirme, por qué me trajiste aquí -dijo mientras se acercaba a la fogata.

Sesshoumaru: mmm... mira Kagome, nunca he sido sincero, nunca he expresado mis sentimientos, ni muchos menos revelado mi manera de pensar, pero lo que pasó durante la batalla... fue extraño... ¿no lo crees?

Kagome: ...sí... a decir verdad me sentí conectada a ti, no hubo necesidad de hablarnos para sincronizarnos al atacar a ese enemigo...

interrumpiéndola

Sesshoumaru¡Demonios¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! -habló mientras le sujetó fuertemente por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos -Me refiero a que... tuve la impresión de que era la manera... natural... que estuviéramos juntos -todo lo dijo muy lento, titubeando a cada palabra, como haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Kagome observaba esos ojos ámbar y volvió a sentir el mismo estrecimiento que le hizo experimentar la ocasión pasada. Trémula, llena de confusión, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Kagome: No lo puedo negar... fue por un breve instante... pero sentí como si toda la vida... tú y yo... hubiéramos estado... JUNTOS!!! -también ella titubeó al decir esas palabras. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué, pero les parecía "lógico operar juntos". Kagome que al primer contacto con Sesshoumaru se tensó, poco a poco iba soltándose. Entre ellos dos empezaba a surgir una intimidad, una especie de complicidad. En la mente de Sesshoumaru estaba librándose una batalla por esos sentimientos que esa humana le provocaba, por una parte le hacía sentirse muy cómodo a su lado y por la otra, encendía su sangre, sus más bajos instintos, las ganas de poseer a esa hembra. Kagome se daba cuenta de la mezcla de sensaciones que le provocaba a este youkai. La hacía sentirse segura a su lado y a la vez tenía ganas de ser totalmente agresiva con él, de sujetarlo por sus hermosos cabellos plateados y besar bestialmente su sensual boca... pero

Kagome:¡Astchuuuuuuu! Lo siento -comentó apenada la joven por romper el ambiente entre ambos.

Sesshoumaru: Cúbrete -dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba tiernamente y le ofrecía su estola para evitar el frío. El sol empezaba a ocultarse. Kagome sabía que ese youkai era de pocas palabras, pero lo que hizo para poder hablar con ella, realmente la dejó sorprendida. Era la actitud de un macho dominante que reclamaba a su hembra, pero no era un macho cualquiera, era alguien que nunca demostraba sus sentimientos y aunque con pocas palabras, le dijo sinceramente lo que sintió por ella en el momento justo. Inuyasha nunca lo hizo y eso provocó que Kagome valorara la premura de este youkai por dialogar con ella, aunque de una manera poco convencional. Sabía también que tenía que ser ella quien rompiera un poco el silencio que entre los dos se había formado después de su estornudo.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru, yo agradezco que seas sincero conmigo, pero necesito que sigas siéndolo, por favor...

Sesshoumaru¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Kagome: Contéstame por favor, con sinceridad ¿me raptaste para decirme lo que sentías?

interrumpiendo

Sesshoumaru¡Estúpida! -se enojó al escuchar esa pregunta tan "obvia"

Kagome: No me digas eso y no te enojes, tú tienes la culpa por actuar así y no he terminado el interrogatorio -habló separándose violentamente de su abrazo, demostrando que no estaba para complacerlo

Sesshoumaru: -Calmándose- Está bien, continúa.

Kagome: Si lo que querías era hablar conmigo, simplemente lo podías haber dicho, no tenías por qué haberme secuestrado, echarme en un río y tenerme como si fuera tu prisionera, esa es una acitud arrogante¡¿crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca?! Mientras hablaba, cada vez se exaltaba más, como dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que había hecho ese youkai. Había dicho lo último gritando y apretando fuertemente los puños, el color había subido a su rostro, su ropa ya estaba casi seca, pero no su cabello, el cual se había enmarañado sobre su rostro y le daba un toque extremadamente seductor...

Sesshoumaru¡YO QUERÍA HABLAR CONTIGO! Pero el estúpido entrometido de Inuyasha estaba fastidiando, además estaban todos tus amigos y mis...sirvientes. ¡Y CLARO QUE PUEDO HACER CONTIGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA, VAS A SER MÍA, POR QUE TÚ QUIERES ENTREGARTE A MI¿CREES QUE SOY TONTO PARA NO DARME CUENTA DE QUE CUANDO TE MIRO Y ME ACERCO TE ESTREMECES? TÚ OLOR TE DELATA¡¡¡¡¡ME DESEAS TANTO COMO YO ATI!!!!!!! -dijo un Sesshoumaru muy exaltado, pues nuevamente la actitud de Kagome le encendió la sangre, era toda una hembra rebelde y jactanciosa que el podía dominar...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. A la expectativa**

Mientras esta salvaje escena se desarrollaba en cierto bosque al pie de una montaña, los dos grupos que habían partido en busca del "fugitivo" Sesshoumaru, estaban teniendo algunos contratiempos. Inuyasha, el primero en reaccionar y salir disparado como bala de cañón tras su hermano, tenía un mar de confusiones en su mente. Al tiempo que iba corriendo, pensaba: "Maldito Sesshoumaru si te atreves a lastimar a mi Kagome te haré pedazos con colmillo de acero, esta vez no tendré compasión de ti. Pero, en realidad no parecía tener intenciones de lastimarla, más bien se acercó a ella de una manera muy peculiar, casi con curiosidad o no, pensándolo más bien era ¿interés? ¡La iba a acariciar! ¡DESGRACIADO! Si no hubiera intervenido…el malnacido además se atrevió a llevársela, pero cuando la tomó por la cintura, lo hizo con delicadeza, no con su habitual brusquedad. ¡QUÉ JODIDOS PIENSA HACERLE! Si la llega a tocar "…Los dos grupos iban siguiendo de cerca de Inuyasha, quien verdaderamente parecía un loco de atar. De pronto, se detuvieron.

Inuyasha: ¡MALNACIDO!

Miroku: ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?

Sango: ¿Por qué te detienes?

Inuyasha: ¡Ese imbécil es muy astuto! Sabía muy bien que yo era capaz de seguirles el rastro y se metió en este río, no consigo dar con su aroma.

Rin: Señor Jaken, ¿qué vamos a hacer, cómo vamos a seguir al Señor Sesshoumaru?

Jaken: No lo sé Rin, no molestes.

Kohaku: "Esto es muy extraño, todos notaron la reacción del señor Sesshoumaru, pero nadie notó que la señorita Kagome también parecía muy turbada frente al amo Sesshoumaru, cuando él se le acercó se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo a los ojos y cuando él la tomó para llevársela no opuso resistencia" –todo esto lo pensó Kohaku, pero al ver el estado de Inuyasha, prefirió no decir nada, realmente estaba loco de celos y no lo disimulaba.

Miroku: Yo creo que lo mejor será dividirnos, ustedes tomarán la dirección sur y nosotros la norte –dijo refiréndose a Jaken, Rin y Kohaku.

Sango: Me parece bien excelencia, "pero no quiero separarme nuevamente de Kohaku, ¿qué tal si Naraku le arrebata el fragmento aprovechando nuestra ausencia?" –como titubeó, Miroku la observó detenidamente.

Miroku: Sango, sugiero que tú vayas con Kohaku, yo me iré con la pequeña Rin y ese sapo verde.

Jaken: ¡INSOLENTE! Mi nombre es Jaken ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?

Sango: Muchas gracias excelencia, Inuyasha, ¿te unirás a nosotros?

Inuyasha: Pero que estupideces dices, yo iré por aquélla dirección, así abarcaremos más territorio –dijo señalando hacia un enorme cañón, parecía muy arriesgado atravesarlo y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él era él único que no iría volando.

Miroku: Se ve muy arriesgado Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: ¡Ay, pero qué lentos son todos ustedes! ¡Así nunca los encontraremos! –y corrió a toda velocidad hacía el cañón.

Nadie le dijo nada, por que realmente parecía que estaba dispuesto a matar a todo ser que se le cruzara en su camino.

TODOS: En marcha.

Inuyasha iba corriendo como desesperado, como si en ello le fuera la vida, la escena del momento en que Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de tocar a Kagome le venía a la mente una y otra vez, llegó a imaginar lo que pasaría si Kagome le correspondiera a su hermano. Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por zafarse de su hermano, más bien iba con él como complacida. ¡MALDITOS! ¡ESTÁN MUY EQUIVOCADOS SI CREEN QUE VAN A BURLARSE DE MÍ! Esa Kagome, primero el coquetea al lobo rabioso, le acepta flores, permite que le tome de las manos y ¡hasta se ríe con él! ¡PERO QUE QUIERA ENGAÑARME CON MI PROPIO HERMANO! ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO! Todo este mundo de ideas enfermas estaba cayendo como granizo en la mente del pobre y consternado hanyou. Corría a tal velocidad que ni el mismo viento podía sentir al saltar de roca en roca por el cañón. En menos tiempo del que pudiera estimarse ya había salvado el enorme obstáculo, cuando divisó a lo lejos una montaña y al pie de dicha montaña había un espeso bosque, del cual se respiraba una gran tranquilidad. Pero Inuyasha estaba cegado por los celos, no paró un segundo a contemplar el hermoso e imponente paisaje que tenía frente a él.

Inuyasha: ¡Feh! Ese maldito, seguro que están en ese bosque, no permitiré que toques a "mi mujer", ¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME ES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS!!!!! –gritó al tiempo que volvía a emprender la carrera, apenas recobrando el aliento.

Lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre la pareja que dejamos en el bosque era algo inusitado. Un youkai más que excitado de tener frente a él a una hembra muy apetecible y que no estaba dispuesta a ceder fácilmente, hacía que sus instintos se exaltaran aún más. Por otra parte, una Kagome que nunca había dejado que sus deseos afloraran, ni siquiera por ese hanyou que ella creía amar –al menos hasta hoy- y cuando sentía que su ser estaba a punto de traicionarla, simplemente reprimía sus impulsos. Inuyasha nunca se dio cuenta de que ella a veces estaba "cariñosa". Muchas veces, mientras él velaba su sueño, ella había despertado de un sueño agitado, lleno de caricias que cierto hanyou le prodigaba, pero al despertar, gritando, sólo tenía frente a él a un asustado Inuyasha diciendo: ¿Qué pasa? ¡TONTA! ¿Por qué gritas así? ¡Me asustas! Motivo por el cual, ella simplemente le daba la espalda, para que no notara su deseo y ni siquiera le respondía. Pero este youkai tenía un sentido del olfato muy agudo y rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba "receptiva" para él.

Kagome: ¡QUIÉN DICE QUE TE DESEO! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES LEER MI MENTE! –dijo para defenderse.

Sesshoumaru: ¡PERO PUEDO OLERTE! –Acompañó las palabras a la acción de…- ¡Y SENTIRTE! –dijo al tiempo que se acercó francamente a ella y deslizó su mano bajo la falda….

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se escuchó un grito y a la vez la ráfaga del viento cortante saliendo de los arbustos.

Sesshoumaru rápidamente había tomado a Kagome…


	6. Chapter 6

**ladymary**: ¡Hola! Perdón por hacer que te desveles. Claro que lo continúo, pero sobre la extensión de los capítulos no puedo hacer nada, por que ya los tengo escritos. Sin embargo lo que haré desde ya es subir dos capítulos en lugar de uno solo, para compensarlo de alguna manera. ¡Gracias!

**SessKag**¡Hola amiga! Siento tenerte así, te promteo que pronto habrá algo muy interesante. Jejeje, sí yo también quisiera se Kagome. Yo te agradezco a ti muchísimo por leer la historia. ¡Gracias!

**fallennagel**¡Qué tal! Los dos capítulos son en respuesta a que me dijeron que eran muy cortos, por eso de ahora en adelante colgaré dos. Inuyasha es un metiche, no lo puede evitar, es un baka. Jaken a mí nunca me ha caído mal, más bien me da risa xD jiji por eso todos se burlan de él!! Y pues Inuyasha además de tonto pues yo digo que es inexperto, por eso su hermano le da la vuelta, jeje. ¡Gracias!

**XtinaOdss**: Inuyasha es un aguafiestas. No te dejo con las ansias aquí te traigo lo que sigue. Sesshoumaru es un engreído y está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere, pero esta vez lo que quiere es a Kagome, así que a ver cómo le va con su hermanito que no lo deja en paz. ¡Gracias!

**kriss**¡Qué tal! Me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno, poner dos capítulos es lo menos que puedo hacer si me dices que es demasiado corto, aunque apartir de ahora serán un poco más largos, de todas maneras seguiré subiendo dos capítulos por vez. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**sophia06**¡Hola amiga! Siempre que pueda actualizaré diario, pero no siempre podré, por eso decía que al menos tres veces a la semana sí traería la continuación. Te agradezco que estés al pendiente. Espero que te haya ido super en tus vacaciones¡Gracias!

**Inu-Diana**: Gracias por entenderme amiga. Chín, híjole no tengo ni idea de por qué hizo eso, pero me han dicho que a veces se sobre satura el fanfiction y que por eso no se pueden actualizar los capítulos, a lo mejor algo así pasó y por eso no te desplegó la página completa. Espero que hoy sí lo puedas ver completo. ¡Gracias!

**shadowandsesshoumar**u¡Hola! Perdón por tenerte es suspenso, confieso abiertamente que es con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja, para que regreses a leer lo que sigue. xD Híjole, sobre la extensión de los capítulos no puedo hacer mucho, por que ya los tengo escritos, pero en cambio subiré dos capítulos en lugar de uno solo, para compensar de alguna manera. ¡Gracias!

**JENNY LADINO**¡Hola! Ah, entonces fue por eso, mira que sí está bien consentida tu hermanita, con razón me dijiste que se parecía a Shipo en el otro fic xD Inuyasha es un metiche, pero pronto verás lo que se ganará por eso... Prometo tardar lo menos posible en actualizar. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La Batalla contra Naraku**

Alguien había estado observando todo lo ocurrido entre los hermanos y la hermosa miko.

(Los insectos de Naraku, los Saimyosu, le transmiten la información)

Naraku: Muy interesante, los dos hermanos peleando por la misma mujer. Es el momento preciso para acabar con los dos, ya que sus instintos los dominan y han bajado la guardia. Yo que pensé que sólo los humanos se cegaban por la pasión hacia una mujer y resulta que también los youkais sufren del mismo mal.

En otro lugar, los grupos de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha siguen buscándolos.

Sango: No parecen haber seguido esta dirección, será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con su excelencia en el río, quizá ya haya regresado Inuyasha.

Kohaku: Sí, hermana, regresemos con el monje. Pero la verdad dudo que Inuyasha regrese, estaba como loco.

Sango: Creo que tienes razón. Regresemos.

Con los otros.

Miroku: Pues no hay rastros de la señorita Kagome ni de Sesshoumaru por los alrededores, lo mejor será que regresemos con Sango y Kohaku, me preocupa que les ataquen y no estemos juntos para ayudarles.

Rin¿Usted cree que Naraku sea capaz de atacar a Kohaku?

Jaken: Pues claro niña, no ves que él posee unos de los valiosos fragmentos de la perla de shikon, me extraña que no lo haya matado desde antes… no pudo continuar lo que iba a decir, ya que le llovieron golpes por parte de cierto monje.

Miroku¡Ni se te ocurra decir semejante cosa delante de Sango! La sola idea de la muerte de Kohaku la angustia en extremo.

Rin¡Hay que darnos prisa!

Todos se encuentran en el río.

Sango: Su excelencia¿encontraron rastros de Kagome?

Miroku: No Sango, no tuvimos suerte. Y si Inuyasha no anda por aquí quiere decir que probablemente haya dado con ellos. Será mejor apresurarnos a ir en la dirección que tomó. "No quiero ni imaginar lo que ese tonto es capaz de hacer. Si llega a dudar de la señorita Kagome otra vez, se armará en grande"

Ambos grupos partieron y volaron por encima del cañón. Cuando iban a medio camino de donde se encontraba nuestro "trío" tuvieron un presentimiento.

Miroku: Percibo una presencia maligna, es enorme, solo puede pertenecer a …

Sango¡NARAKU!

Kohaku: Démonos prisa.

Sango: Esperen. ¡No podemos llevar a Rin con nosotros! Sería muy peligroso, que tal si Naraku vuelve a apoderarse de ella para chantajear a Sesshoumaru.

Miroku: Tienes razón Sango, será mejor dejarla en un lugar seguro.

Jaken¿Pero en donde?

Miroku vió un lugar en medio del cañón que parecía ser un buen escondite.

Miroku: Bajemos. –ya en el lugar, colocó unos pergaminos sagrados, haciendo un círculo- Voy a poner una barrera, no será muy poderosa, pero servirá para que no la vean los saimyosu y los monstruos no la podrán detectar. Jaken, tú te quedarás a protegerla por si algo sale mal.

Jaken¡YO NO RECIBO ÓRDENES DE NINGÚN HUMANO ASQUEROSO¿Quién te crees… no pudo continuar, otra vez llovieron golpes sobre su cabeza.

Miroku¿Decías?

Jaken: -todo lleno de chichones- Que con mucho gusto me quedo a cuidar a la pequeña Rin.

Rin: Gracias Señor Jaken –gotita al estilo anime

Sango: Tampoco es buena idea que tú vayas Kohaku, deberías quedarte con ellos.

Kohaku¿Pero por qué hermana? No puedes dejarme, yo también quiero destruir a Naraku.

Sango: Tú vida corre peligro, Naraku es capaz de arrebatarte el fragmento que llevas en la espalda y yo no quiero ni pensar en volver a perderte e nuevo.

Kohaku¡No me importa perder la vida con tal de destruirlo hermana!

Miroku: Sango, yo sé que es difícil para ti, pero comprendo a Kohaku, quiere vengarse del ser que le ha causado tantas desgracias a ti y a tantos seres, ése es el único camino para un verdadero hombre y yo creo que debemos dejar que venga con nosotros.

Sango: Su excelencia –con lágrimas en los ojos- comprendo Kohaku. Adelante.

En el bosque.

Seshoumaru rápidamente había tomado a Kagome para protegerla de su imprudente hermano, quien alcanzó a ver la mano del youkai posarse en un lugar que él había deseado tocar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que la confusión de sentimientos en su corazón, le había impedido admitir. Sesshoumaru había agarrado a Kagome de frente, de tal modo que cuando cayeron, él quedó sobre ella y sus caras estaban muy cerca, pudiendo sentir sus respiraciones agitadas, por unos segundos se olvidaron de Inuyasha y al sentirse tan cerca, sus cuerpos reaccionaron. Kagome estaba más roja que el carmín y le parecía sumamente excitante tener a Sesshoumaru sobre ella, con su eterna actitud arrogante, además de que podía sentir -donde la armadura de éste se lo permitía- sus excelentes piernas, tan provocadoramente presionando su cuerpo contra el piso. Sesshoumaru de pronto se quedó absorto en esos hermosos ojos que lo miraban descaradamente con deseo, como provocando sus instintos y siguiendo sus impulsos acercó sus labios a los de ella, al tiempo que volvía a deslizar su mano por la pierna, hurgando bajo la falda…

Todo esto ocurrió en unos breves segundos, pero la escena exasperó aún más los celos del hanyou, quien estaba completamente fuera de sí. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermano, quien siempre le odió y siempre buscaba la manera de matarlo estaba cortejando a su Kagome y a ella parecía gustarle, pero rápidamente reaccionó, como por instinto, pues alguien quería quitarle lo que era suyo.

Inuyasha¡¡¡¡¡¡SUÉLTALA BASTARDOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!KONGOSUHA

Y una lluvia de lanzas de diamante cayó sobre ellos, pero Sesshoumaru sólo hizo un rápido movimiento para librarse del ataque de su medio hermano.

Sesshoumaru¡CÓMO FASTIDIAS IMBÉCIL¡ELLA ME PERTENECE AHORA!-Sacó a colmillo sagrado y se disponía a abrir el meidou para deshacerse del hanyou cuando…

¡HIRAIKOTSU!

Se escuchó el grito de la bella exterminadora y al tiempo caían varios trozos de carne…

¡Maldición, ustedes sí que son inoportunos! estuve muy cerca de acorralarlos.

Todos¡NARAKU!

Al lugar acaban de llegar Miroku y Kohaku junto con Kirara y Sango, esta última había destrozado los brazos de Naraku, quien estaba a punto de alcanzar a los desprevenidos hermanos.

Sango: Esto es tuyo Kagome –y le arrojó su arco y sus flechas.

Kagome: Muchas gracias amiga –dijo al tiempo que cachaba sus cosas.

Inuyasha: Maldito Naraku¿qué diablos haces aquí?

Naraku: Inuyasha¿por qué tan molesto¿Acaso será por que tú hermano te ha robado a la mujer que amas?

Inuyasha¡A MÍ NADIE ME HA ROBADO NADA!

Naraku: Pues yo tuve la impresión de que Kagome y Sesshoumaru estaban pasando un excelente momento hasta que tú llegaste a interrumpirlos. –todo esto lo decía Naraku para cegar aún más de celos, si es que esto era posible, al ya de por sí, fuera de sí y enloquecido hanyou.

Inuyasha¡KAGOME ES MI MUJER Y SOLO PASA EXCELENTES MOMENTOS CONMIGO¡KAZE NO KIZU! –lanzó el viento cortante, pero Naraku se protegió con su barrera y no le hizo nada.

Kagome: INUYASHA ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA? TONTOOOOOOOOOOOO. ¡YO NO SOY TUYA NI DE NADIE! NO SOY TÚ ESTÚPIDA ESPADA QUE SÓLO TÚ PUEDES USAR Y TÚ Y YO NUNCA HEMOS PASADO "EXCELENTES MOMENTOS" ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Naraku: Sorprendente, ni yo hubiera podido hacerlo mejor –y le lanza uno de sus ataques con veneno al maltrecho Inuyasha que está en el suelo, dejándolo casi fuera de combate –Prepárate Sesshoumaru por que ahora es tú turno, toma esto –lanzándole uno de sus ataques.

En ese momento las espadas de ambos hermanos comienzan palpitar y a brillar, pero esta vez su resplandor es mucho más cegador…

* * *

Chicas, debo anunciarles que originalmente publiqué este fic en la categoría de K por que le había cortado el lemon, sin embargo, creo que le estaría cortando una parte importante al fic. El lemon debería aparecer en el capítulo 8, es decir, en la siguiente actualización. Por favor, díganme si prefieren que se lo añada o si prefieren que lo deje como está. Eso sí, si le añado el lemon lo tendría que cambiar ala categoría M y ahí aparecería ahora el fic. Ustedes díganme qué prefieren.

Les agradezco de todo corazón por continuar leyendo esta historia y por todo el apoyo que me brindan para publicarla. Muchas gracias.

Un saludo!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. El Meidou completo.**

Inuyasha apenas si podía moverse, pero percibió las palpitaciones de tessaiga, que eran mucho más fuertes que cuando pelearon contra shishinki. Apenas estaba abriendo los ojos cuando los tuvo que volver a cerrar debido al brillo que salía de colmillo de acero. Giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta a su espada y se dio cuenta de que Naraku iba a alcanzar a Sesshoumaru, quien rápidamente se puso delante de Kagome para protegerla de los ataques.

Inuyasha: "Es darle más poder a ese malnacido, pero no hay tiempo que perder" –pensaba el moribundo hanyou- ¡¡¡¡¡SESSHOUMARU ACABA CON ÉL!!!! –gritó al tiempo que lanzaba a…TESSAIGA A LAS MANOS DE SESSHOUMARU.

Sesshoumaru: Al fin reconoces que soy superior a ti –dijo mientras alcanzaba la espada y con un rápido movimiento desenfundó a tenseiga y las espadas se fusionaron. Nuevamente ocurrió, Sesshoumaru tenía a la espada más poderosa en sus manos y a Kagome de su lado. No hicieron falta palabras. Tan pronto como Sesshoumaru había recibido a colmillo sagrado en sus manos, Kagome sacó una de sus flechas sagradas y apuntó directamente a Naraku. Con una finísima sincronía y precisión salió disparada la flecha de Kagome y en el momento en que ésta daba en su blanco, ¡Sesshoumaru abrió el Meidou sobre Naraku! Pero esta vez ERA UN MEIDOU COMPLETO. ÉL se había dado cuenta, finalmente, de cuál era el secreto que tenía su espada para poder completar un círculo perfecto que mandara el cuerpo completo de su enemigo al otro mundo, se percató de ello cuando las espadas se fusionaron, entonces, con su finísimo olfato pudo percibir que era el momento preciso para realizar su técnica y acabar de una buena vez con el maldito que se atrevió a raptar a Rin y trató de manipularlo como si tal cosa.

Naraku: ¿¿CÓMO HAS PODID……… -no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, pues rápidamente su cuerpo completo fue absorbido por el perfecto círculo que finalmente Sesshoumaru había hecho. Inmediatamente después de la desaparición de Naraku, se cerró el Meidou.

Pero no bien estaban apenas respirando todos, cuando Sesshoumaru velozmente se dirigió a donde estaba tirado Inuyasha y…

Sesshoumaru: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!!!!!!!!! –gritó y se abrió nuevamente un círculo perfecto que inmediatamente absorbió el cuerpo completo de Inuyasha y éste desapareció. El meidou volvió a cerrarse.

Sucedieron tantas cosas tan rápido, que todos se quedaron atónitos. Nadie atinaba a hablar. Cuando Miroku se dio cuenta de lo que Sesshoumaru acaba de hacer, se quedó helado, por una parte finalmente había enviado a Naraku al otro mundo, pero Sesshoumaru no se contentó con eso, sino que después acabó con el único ser que podría haber sido capaz de detenerlo. No podía articular palabra. Kohaku, no podía simplemente creer lo que acaba de suceder: "El señor Sesshoumaru no pudo ser capaz, yo sé que no es malo, por que yo mismo presencié todo el dolor que le causó la segunda muerte de Rin y la impotencia que experimentó al no poder salvarla, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?" A Sango le pasaba lo mismo, ella ni siquiera pudo sostenerse en pie, cayó de rodillas al suelo y tampoco podía hablar, en su mente solo pasaba una idea: "Kohaku, no puedes regresar al lado de ese monstruo, será capaz de matarte en cualquier momento"

La primera en romper ese silencio sepulcral fue la miko.

Kagome: Yo… creo que fue lo mejor para todos.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!

Kagome: Sesshoumaru ha acabado con Naraku y con la perla al mismo tiempo, pues lo mandó junto con ella al otro mundo…

Miroku: Pero señorita Kagome, eso no fue lo único que pasó, ¡ESE MONSTRUO TAMBIÉN ABRIÓ EL MEIDOU PARA INUYASHA! Él sabía que su medio hermano era el único que podría haberse interpuesto en su camino por poseer a colmi…

Kagome: ¡BASTA MIROKU! ¡¡¡LO ÚNICO QUE INUYASHA QUERÍA ERA REUNIRSE CON KIKIO EN EL INFIERNO DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR CON NARAKU!!! Así que lo que sucedió es lo mejor para todos…-gritó sollozando la miko, con cada palabra que pronunciaba su corazón se desgarraba- ¿Acaso creen que no me dí cuenta que desde que esa mujer volvió a morir Inuyasha estaba ausente? Cuando peleamos con aquel youkai de las flores que devoraba la infelicidad de las almas y provocaba ilusiones me di cuenta de que el verdadero deseo de Inuyasha era reunirse con… ella… -no terminó de hablar.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome tiene razón, esto ha tenido el final que debía tener, vámonos –habló al tiempo que cargaba a Kagome por la cintura y se convertía en una esfera de luz.

Ya iban algo lejos cuando finalmente la miko decidió volver a hablar.

Kagome: ¿No vamos a buscar a tus amigos?

Sesshoumaru: Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente…


	8. Chapter 8

**SessKag**: Jejeje, Sesshoumaru es un insensible, no se le quitará con nada, su intención no era hacerle un favor a Inu, eso fue accesorio, lo único que quería era quitarlo del camino para quedarse con Kagome. Ten por seguro que Naraku los seguirá en el infierno!! Y Kagome pues estalló nomás era cuestión de tiempo, tanto aguantarse. Ah y si Sesshoumaru la quiere sólo por capricho, lo descubrirás más adelante. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!

**kriss**¡Hola! Ah, que bueno que me lo dices, así lo puedo mover sin remordimientos. ¡Yo también te deseo que te hayas pasado un lindo día¡Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!

**ladymary**¡Qué tal! Oh, de ese malvado Naraku cualquier cosa se puede esperar. Sesshoumaru siendo tan frío e insensible no iba a dudar dos veces en quitar de enmedio a su hermano si le estorbaba, es terrible, pero eso hizo xD Me da gusto saber tu opinión, nadamás que pues ahora estará en la categoría de M. ¡Te agradezco por tu apoyo amiga!!!!!

**JENNY LADINO**¿Aunque te regañaran¿Eres Jeny-chan¡Hola! Espero que estés bien y no, nunca las abandonaré. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Lady of Souls**: Sí, Inuyasha murió de una fea manera, a manos de su hermano justo después de vencer a Naraku, lo cual es terrible, por que no pudo disfrutar nada de la felicidad de ya no tener a Naraku. ¡Claro, enseguida actualizo¡Gracias por seguir apoyándome!

**sophia**¡Hola! Perdón. Bueno, es que como lo publiqué en K, pues a lo mejor había quien diría que por eso entraron a leer en esa categoría, para no encontrarse con lemons. Ah¿verdad que Sesshoumaru es genial? Pues espero no decepcionarte, pero sí es un poco corta esta historia, son 19 capítulos en total. Aunque apartir justamente de este capítulo ya son del doble de extensión de como antes eran. Pero de todas maneras seguiré subiendo de dos capítulos por vez. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo amiga!

Ahora sí, aquí tienen el capítulo. Recién estamos en la categoría M.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene lemon, aparecerán ciertos símbolos cuando inicie y también al final, así que si se lo quieren saltar no hay ningún problema. Tiene un lenguaje un tanto subido de tono, así que cuidado, no quiero herir suceptibilidades.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. El encuentro**

Kagome se estremeció al escuchar la sensual voz del youkai hablándole al oído de manera más que sugestiva. Sólo se abrazó fuertemente a él y hundió su rostro en la suave estola de Sesshoumaru. Se sentía protegida, sentía el agradable calor de su cuerpo, en contraste con la brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos, enmarañándolos. Empezó a notar que cada vez estaba más desinhibida con él. "¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? Me siento tan feliz de estar con Sesshoumaru. Pero debería estar triste por que Inuyasha…

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el apuesto youkai.

Sesshoumaru¿Te agrada el lugar?

Acababan de descender a un hermoso sitio en donde había una cascada y al pie había un bosque denso. Debido a que del lado de la cascada había una enorme montaña y al otro lado había un bosque muy extenso, el ojo de agua que se formaba por la caída de la misma, no era visible desde ningún ángulo, solo se podía percibir a lo lejos la caída del agua debido al brillo y por el ruido que hacía. Sin embargo, había un pequeño pastizal, el cual les llegaba como a media pantorrilla y era en donde estaban parados. También había muchas flores, rojas y moradas, creciendo a lo largo del ojo de agua y unas enredaderas con pequeñas flores blancas en lo alto de los árboles. Había varias mariposas revoloteando y un par de aves entonando un delicado canto.

Kagome: Es muy hermoso… dijo maravillada.

Sesshoumaru: Escogí este lugar para nosotros –le susurró al oído al tiempo que la estrechaba hacia él. Aproximó su rostro al de la bella miko y lentamente aproximó sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo ambos su aliento, hasta que sus bocas se unieron delicadamente en un tierno beso. La caricia estaba llena de ternura, Sesshoumaru la besaba lentamente, cubriendo su boca por completo con la suya, a la vez que su lengua hurgaba dentro de ella, buscando el contacto de ambas. Su brazo la atraía gentilmente hacia a él. Pero después de unos instantes, en los cuales ambos estaban sumidos en la caricia, empezaron a sentir cómo la sangre se les subía a la cabeza. Entonces el atractivo youkai subió de tono su caricia, volviéndola atrevida, su mano descendió de la cintura hacia sus caderas, presionándolas francamente contra su cuerpo. Su beso se convirtió en una urgencia por llenarse de esa bella mujer, sin embargo…

Kagome: Espera, por favor… -susurró tratando de apartarse de él, pero no se lo permitió, seguía sosteniéndola firmemente de las caderas.

Sesshoumaru¿A qué quieres que espere? –le habló tierno y a la vez desesperado al oído.

Kagome: Es que… yo… me agradas mucho Sesshoumaru… más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar… pero… creo que es demasiado pronto –musitó, tratando todavía de zafarse de su proximidad, pero él la sostenía apasionada y firmemente.

Sesshoumaru¿Cómo que demasiado pronto? Si puedo sentir como estás de ansiosa, igual que yo, puedo oler como toda tu piel desea que la toque, puedo percibir esa atrayente humedad en tu interior… Sé que eres virgen y eso me estimula aún más, yo puedo enseñarte la pasión pura y el deseo desbocado…-dijo al tiempo que le besaba el cuello y recorría seductoramente sus caderas.

Kagome¿La pasión pura y el deseo desbocado¿Es eso lo que sientes por mí¿SÓLO QUIERES SATISFACERTE CONMIGO? –gritó mientras lo empujaba tan fuerte y rápido que no le dio tiempo a Sesshoumaru de aprisionarla.

Sessohumaru¿Y acaso no quieres tú lo mismo¿No me deseas, no ansías sentirme? –decía mientras se acercaba retadoramente hacia ella, pero no en la actitud tierna de los primeros momentos, sino con la plena y total seguridad de un macho que sabe que es el mejor de todos.

Kagome¡¡¡Estás muy equivocado Sesshoumaru!!! No niego que me resultas muy atractivo, pero no estoy dispuesta a servirte como un mero objeto de placer. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo no soy un animal que simplemente se deje llevar por su instinto!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas la miko al sentirse utilizada, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y sus hermosos ojos brillaban con una furia inusitada, apretaba los puños y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre el youkai para dejarle bien claro que ella no se dejaría manipular. Esa actitud, lejos de intimidar al apuesto Sesshoumaru, exaltaba aún más sus instintos y sus deseos por poseerla, ya que era la actitud de una verdadera "hembra".

Sesshoumaru: Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero ¡¡¡¡Y TE QUIERO A TI!!!!

Kagome¡¡Y ESO A MI QUE ME IMPORTA!! –sólo gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo dijo para demostrarle que no la intimidaba, pero la verdad es que esas palabras la habían excitado.

Sesshoumaru: Claro que te importa, por que vas a ser mía y tú me quieres disfrutar.

Sesshoumaru se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella, sorprendiéndola y sin darle tiempo a nada la tiró sobre el pasto y usando el peso de su cuerpo la inmovilizó. Con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios y un brillo seductor en sus ojos preguntó:

¿Y bien, que piensas hacer? He ganado muy rápido, ya no puedes moverte.

Kagome¡ESTO! –y al tiempo que hablaba lo pescó de los cabellos con ambas manos y le mordió salvajemente una mejilla, hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

Lo que la bella miko no sabía era que Sesshoumaru era un EXPERIMENTADO YOUKAI en el arte de amar. Esa acción probablemente hubiera enfurecido a cualquier hombre y provocado que le dieran un golpe para calmarla, pero en este youkai lo que le hizo fue encenderle más la sangre y aumentar su deseo por poseerla. Él había estado con muchas youkai, ya que era sumamente atractivo y cuando, digamos que su naturaleza le "urgía", ni siquiera tenía que buscar hembra, ya que ellas solas llegaban a él y tenía para escoger.

Sin embargo, era un amante muy tierno y sensible, contrario a lo que se esperaría de él. Le gustaba mostrar su lado sencillo y amable con sus amantes. Tenía muchos lugares para "aparearse". Todos muy reservados y con una "decoración natural" que él mismo había dispuesto. En el mismo lugar que estaba con Kagome, había llevado a más de una, era su favorito, pues las flores que más le gustaba oler mientras hacía el amor, crecieron muy bien allí.

Pero a pesar de toda su experiencia en ese terreno, nunca se había topado con una hembra del temperamento de Kagome. Esta humana tenía algo que ninguna youkai tenía. Para empezar era la primera a la que él "buscaba" ¡HASTA PELEÓ CON SU HERMANO Y LO MANDÓ AL OTRO MUNDO PARA PODER QUEDARSE CON ELLA! Él, el gran Sesshoumaru, peleando por una hembra, cuando podía tener las que él quisiera. Además, era la primera vez que pasaba algo más que un "apareamiento", pues peleó con ella a su lado y se sintió por primera vez apoyado en una batalla. Con Kagome sentía como si no estuviera solo y como si siempre hubiera estado con ella.

Y aquí estaba él, Sesshoumaru, pensando todo esto mientras sentía como los dientes de esta humana le provocaban una excitación como nunca antes.

Sesshoumaru: AGHHH!!! –gritando de placer- Eso debo tomarlo como una declaración abierta.

Kagome¿Cómo? –confundida- ¡Te estoy agrediendo, idiota! No declarándome.

Sesshoumaru: Pues a mí me parece que me estás pidiendo que te posea salvajemente, aunque déjame decirte que ése no es mi estilo, pero me has calentado tanto, que estoy dispuesto a complacerte –dijo al tiempo que se sentaba sobre ella para quitarse la armadura, sin liberar a su prisionera.

Kagome¡QUÉ¡ESTÁS LOCO! –y aprovechando el momento, la chica rodó sobre su cuerpo logrando liberarse en parte.

Sesshoumaru: Eso me gusta mucho preciosa, entre más te resistes, más me excitas¡MIRA! –y tomando la mano de Kagome la puso directamente en su pene para que ella pudiera sentir lo duro que estaba.

Kagome: Nunca… yo…

Sesshoumaru¿Nunca habías sentido lo que puedes provocar¿Es en serio? –mientras hablaba movía la mano de ella para que lo sintiera todo, cómo, con cada contacto respondía.

Kagome: No, yo no me hubiera atrevido, es nuevo para mí.

Sesshoumaru: Ya veo, tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño, sin embargo, aunque nunca lo hayas hecho, tú naturaleza no es la de una hembra pasiva, me demuestras todo lo contrario, me incitas a ser salvaje y a poseerte violentamente.

Kagome¿Tú crees? –y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella de los cabellos, pero esta vez no fue una mordida lo que el youkai recibió, sino un incitante y apasionado beso, al que respondió abiertamente.

Al sentir que finalmente ella estaba dispuesta a cooperar, Sesshoumaru pasó la mano por la pierna de la joven y metió la mano bajo la falda, pasando por la ingle y encontrándose con la ropa interior de ella, hábilmente la hizo a un lado y tocó finamente los carnosos y mojados labios exteriores que rodeaban su vagina, en medio de ellos encontró el clítoris y lo frotó suavemente, provocando un gemido de placer en la miko. Siguió estimulándola mientras le besaba el cuello y lo mordía ligeramente.

Kagome nunca había sentido nada así, su cuerpo no le pertenecía ya, se había abandonado totalmente a Sesshoumaru, experimentaba oleadas de calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo con cada frote de los dedos de él y la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza cuando le mordía el cuello. Se sentía cada vez más excitada y tenía la cabeza de él en sus manos, acariciando su cabello plateado, ella no sabía que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, solo sentía ganas de montarse encima de este macho que le estaba dando mucho placer. Pero de pronto sintió que la ropa les estorbaba y sin más, se sacó la blusa de un solo movimiento, desabrochó su brassier, dejando al descubierto sus generosos senos y rápidamente despojó a Sesshoumaru de su ropa.

Sesshoumaru¡Qué veloz! Yo pensaba hacerlo más lento y pausado.

Kagome¿Cómo¿Así? –dijo mientras se incorporaba y se volvía a agachar lentamente hasta llegar a su pene y tomarlo con ambas manos para llevarselo a la boca y empezarlo a mamar muy despacio.

Sesshoumaru¡Ahhh, que rico! –dijo mientras pensaba "¿Cómo pude perder el tiempo con tantas inútiles? Si hubiera sabido que eras tan buena, te habría raptado desde el primer momento en que te ví"

Kagome: mmm

Sesshoumaru¡Quiero penetrarte y hacerte mía por fin!

Se incorporó y se colocó sobre ella, quitándole la falda y el bikini, abrió suavemente sus piernas, pero cuando Kagome vió que el pene tan grande se Sesshoumaru iba a entrar, le dio miedo de que le fuera a doler. Él se percató de eso.

Sesshoumaru: Relájate amor, yo quiero hacerte gritar de placer en mis brazos, no de dolor. Mientras más disfrutes de mí, mayor será mi placer –así que no la penetró y empezó primero a besarla y a acariciarla, primero en el cuello y fue bajando, hasta llegar a sus senos, mismos que besó y lamió de manera tan estimulante que…

Kagome: Ya, estoy lista¡ENTRA YA!

Sesshoumaru: Tranquila señorita, haremos las cosas a mi manera.

Kagome: Per… -no pudo terminar ya que un beso tierno acalló sus quejas. Siguió estimulando por un momento más sus senos y después empezó a besarla y a acariciarla por la cintura y el vientre, bajando lentamente. Por último, llegó al lugar deseado, donde estaba más que húmedo y caliente. Empezó con un beso y abrió su boca para dar un beso muy apasionado con su lengua presionando el clítoris de la chica. Ella gritó¡¡¡¡¡¡Sesshoumaru!!!!!! Sí, así, me gusta, más, mmm.

El youkai hacía cada vez movimientos más rápidos con su lengua, frotando sus labios contra el sexo de ella. Kagome estaba más que excitada y tenía la cabeza de Sesshoumaru entre sus manos, dirigiendo los movimientos de él a su placer.

Kagome¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA PENÉTRAME, YA TE QUIERO SENTIR!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: Así, me gusta escucharte¡que seas exigente! –y diciendo esto, la penetró rápida y profundamente.

Sesshoumaru & Kagome¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: Ahora déjame enseñarte el deseo de obtener más placer, cada vez más.

Kagome: Síiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sesshoumaru empezó a moverse muy rápido y salvaje, Kagome como estaba bien caliente después de todo lo que le había hecho, pues no experimentó ningún dolor, a pesar de ser la primera vez que la penetraban y de que el youkai había dejado des ser delicado. Esa actitud fue el preámbulo, pero ahora dejaba salir realmente a la bestia en celo que tenía dentro de sí. Quería saciarse de esa hembra que le había exaltado los sentidos y a la cual no había podido tener a solas con calma. La hembra que se resistió tanto para poder poseerla, sólo de pensar en el trabajo que le había costado tenerla allí, se excitaba más y entonces la penetraba más duro.

Kagome estaba extasiada, le encantaba ese youkai tan orgulloso, pero que cuando se interesó por ella no le importó demostrarlo ante todos, la secuestró y la llevó a un lugar tranquilo para hablar con ella, la tomó por la fuerza y sin su permiso. Pero en realidad eso le gustó, además, Sesshoumaru al fin y al cabo era un youkai y si ella se lo hubiera propuesto, hubiera podido usar sus poderes de miko para huir de él. Pero la verdad es que no quería, ansiaba estar con él así como estaban justo allí, ella con las piernas abiertas pidiéndole más y viendo su cara de excitación y deseo.

Sesshoumaru¡Voltéate!

Kagome¿Qué?

Sesshoumaru¡Qué te voltees! –y con un rápido movimiento la pudo en cuatro puntos y la volvió a penetrar en esa posición- Me excita ver tus nalgas y manipularlas a mi antojo –habló un excitado youkai –Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que me excito más todavía por que… me he enamorado de ti –esto último se lo susurró al oído mientras la penetraba más lento.

Kagome¡Sesshoumaru! Yo también siento que… me he enamorado de ti.

Y como si esta declaración mutua de sentimientos, les hubiese encendido más la sangre, ambos empezaron a moverse cada vez más rápido, con una sincronía exacta y AMBOS LLEGARON AL ORGASMO AL MISMO TIEMPO.

Para Kagome era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero supo que eso era el máximo placer y cuando sintió el orgasmo de Sesshoumaru, su mente se aclaró y entonces comprendió por que todos lo machos (humanos o youkais o hanyou) sentían celos: No querían que la hembra que decían que era suya sintiera ese placer con nadie que no fuera ellos mismos.

Después que todo terminó estaban platicando a la orilla de la cascada.

Kagome¡Sesshoumaru, eres un hombre totalmente diferente al que aparentas!

Sesshoumaru¿Tú crees?

Kagome: Por supuesto que sí, eres tierno, sensible, te preocupas por la otra persona que está contigo, eres el "chico ideal", la verdad no entiendo por que siempre estás solo, pero la verdad, ha sido lo mejor para mí, si ninguna se ha interesado por ti, lástima¡por que ya les gané!

Sesshoumaru: "Si realmente supieras" pensando –Ya es hora de irnos a buscar a Rin y a Jaken.

Kagome¡Rin, Jaken, se me habían olvidado por completo! Claro, vamos, deben estar preocupados.

Se alejaron un poco del lugar a pie, apenas se habían alejado lo suficiente del lugar en el que habían estado para ya no alcanzar a escuchar la cascada.

Kagome¿Qué pasa amor, por qué te detienes?

Sesshoumaru: "Por favor, perdóname"… -fue lo que pensó para sus adentros el youkai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. La promesa**

En la mente del youkai pasaban los recuerdos de sus encuentros pasados. 

Flash back

Sesshoumaru: "Maldición ¿que es esto que me obliga a buscar compañía? Antes lo había sentido, pero podía reprimirlo fácilmente, sin embargo, cada vez es más fuerte. No puede ser, no quiero caer en las debilidades de mi padre. Tengo muy presente en todos los problemas que se metió por sus amoríos. Era algo normal que buscara hembras para satisfacerse, pero ¿caer tan bajo como para hacerlo con una humana? Lo peor de todo es que esa humana fue la causa de su perdición, gracias a eso su muerte fue de lo más miserable. Definitivamente yo no permitiré que ninguna hembra me manipule como lo hicieron con él". 

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo, su naturaleza lo "urgía" a buscar una hembra.  
(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Recordemos que al fin y al cabo Sesshoumaru era un demonio perro y que había épocas en las que entraba en celo)

Sin embargo, aunque él no las buscara, las hembras percibían el olor de un macho en celo y su olfato era tan fino que podían darse cuenta de que era un macho joven y muy saludable, perfecto candidato para tener crías con él. Así, que mientras Sesshoumaru iba caminando, varias youkais atractivas le salían al encuentro. Pero él simplemente pasaba sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada. Hasta que hubo una de ellas, lo suficientemente atrevida para plantársele enfrente y flirtear abiertamente. Él la observó con su fría y a la vez penetrante mirada. Era atractiva, así que en lugar de responderle, simplemente la tomó del talle y se fue volando con ella hacia un lugar que le había parecido indicado para el acontecimiento. En ese lugar sucedió el primer encuentro de Sesshoumaru con una hembra, sin que él la haya buscado o tuviera que convencerla para obtener lo que quería. Pero no todo salió bien.

Youkai femenina 1: Sesshoumaru, eres realmente increíble, no había conocido youkai como tú, me agradas demasiado y por eso, ahora te quedarás conmigo.

Sesshoumaru: ¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie.

Youkai femenina 1: ¡Pero qué manera de contestar! ¡Hace unos momentos no me tratabas así!

Sesshoumaru: Hace unos momentos no estabas de insolente.

Youkai femenina 1: Yo solo digo que eres el indicado para procrear conmigo y… ¡Oye, te estoy hablando no me des la espalda!

Sesshoumaru: ¡YA NO FASTIDIES! –le gritó al tiempo que la descuartizaba con sus garras venenosas- Maldición, ¿por qué no fue capaz de quedarse callada? Ahora ha quedado el olor de su sangre en este sitio y su desagradable recuerdo. Ya no podré usar este lugar. Hubiera podido estar con ella una vez más, pero con esto confirmo que no puedo mostrar mis debilidades ante ningún ser, especialmente las hembras. ¡INSOLENTE, SENTIRSE MI DUEÑA! 

Otro recuerdo.

Nuevamente, el joven y apuesto youkai sentía la necesidad de estar con compañía. Él simplemente salía a caminar y salían a su paso, escogió a la que más le gustó y se fue con ella. Después de ese encuentro:

Youkai femenina 2: Estuviste magnífico, jamás hubiera pensado que un youkai tan poderoso como tú, pudiera llegar a ser tan delicado al aparearse, yo esperaba algo muy salvaje, pero… ¡Oye! ¿Dije algo que te molestara? ¿Por qué te vas?

Sesshoumaru: Lo lamento, pero debes morir –dijo al tiempo que le quitaba el aliento de un solo ataque. "No quisiera que esto fuera así, pero no voy a averiguar cuál sería sus reacción, es mejor de este modo, nadie tiene por qué conocerme. Pero qué descuidado soy, debí haberme alejado un poco del lugar para que no quedara manchado de su asquerosa sangre, otra vez tendré que buscar otro sitio" 

De esta forma, Sesshoumaru había encontrado la manera de satisfacer sus instintos sin comprometerse con ninguna y resguardando esa parte que no quería que nadie conociera. Así que cada que quería estar con una hembra, pues la dejaba acercarse y después, simplemente la mataba, como si fuera un objeto desechable.

Fin del Flash back 

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa Sesshoumaru? –acercándose, melosa y abrazándolo.

Sesshoumaru: No me pasa nada y suéltame, no tienes que estar pegada a mí en todo momento.

Kagome: Está bien, no sé por qué de repente te enojas, pero si no quieres que te abrace, pues no lo hago y punto, pero cuando tú tengas ganas de abrazarme y yo te conteste de la misma manera, tampoco quiero reclamos.

Sesshoumaru: ¿No estás molesta? –sorprendido -"Maldición, por qué me estoy tardando en matarla?" -pensaba

Kagome: No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Si acabamos de pasar un momento maravilloso y entiendo que a lo mejor para ti es suficiente, después de todo nunca has sido muy expresivo que digamos.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Cómo? –habló, mientras pensaba "¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta humana? Si me hubiera gritado o si se hubiera enojado, todo sería más fácil"

Kagome: Pero ya no te detengas y vamos a buscar a tus amigos, deben estar muy preocupados por no saber de ti. O quizás… ahh ya sé, lo que pasa es que prefieres ir solo.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Por qué dices que prefiero ir solo? ¿No será más bien que eres tú la que ya no quiere estar conmigo? –dijo, pero por otra parte pensaba "Demonios, me dolió que me dijera que me fuera solo ¿acaso quiero retenerla a mi lado? Tengo que matarla antes de que esto se salga de mis manos". 

Kagome: Por favor no te enojes, pero es que yo también quiero buscar a mis amigos y… también quiero regresar a mi época, llevo muchos días ausente y no quiero reprobar más exámenes y tampoco he visto a mi mamá y a… -la interrumpió la voz varonil que tanto le gustaba

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? ¿Época? ¿Para qué quieres ver a tu madre? Ya no eres una chiquilla, ahora eres mía y vas a hacer lo que yo diga. Con razón decías que me fuera yo solo –decía pero en sus pensamientos- "No puede ser, pero por qué no la dejo ir simplemente. Parece que ella no quiere manipularme, ni siquiera ha dicho nada de tener críos, quiere irse a quién sabe dónde y con sus amigos, un momento ¿y para qué los quiere ver?" A ver y para qué quieres ir con tus amigos, ¿acaso tienes algo con el monje?

Kagome: ¡No puede ser! –muy divertida- ¿Tú celoso? 

Sesshoumaru: ¡Contesta!

Kagome: Por supuesto que no, pero si quieres vamos juntos a verlos, pero la verdad no te imagino platicando con ellos.

Sesshoumaru: "No sé qué hacer, maldita sea" –pensaba- ¿Regresarás conmigo después de verlos?

Kagome: Sí, después de ver a mis amigos y a mi familia prometo regresar contigo –dijo con carita de ángel inocente

Sesshoumaru: Y sigues con lo de tú madre, entiende que ya no eres una niña, pero está bien, puedes irte a condición de que regreses conmigo.

Kagome: ¡Gracias Sesshoumaru! Nos veremos pronto –y se fue corriendo, pero se detuvo casi al instante- ¿Pero me podrías decir en qué dirección queda la aldea de la anciana Kaede?

Sesshoumaru: ¡Eres una tonta! Sigue en dirección del noroeste, por allí llegarás a donde quieres.

Kagome: Bueno, ahora sí, ¡adiós!

Sesshoumaru se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos otra vez: "No puede ser que la haya dejado con vida y encima la dejé marcharse. ¿Qué pasaría si le cuenta a alguien? No, no lo creo. Es extraña, después de ese momento no la traté bien y sin embargo no se molestó, esperaba escuchar algún grito suyo o un insulto, pero solo se limitó a reír y a aceptar todo lo que yo le decía. Pues si sigue así de dócil, puedo dejarla vivir un poco más. Pero y ¿si no regresa? Si no lo hace, entonces sí la buscaré y la mataré sin miramientos. Bueno iré a buscar a Rin y a Jaken.

Mientras tanto, en el cañón donde estaban refugiados Rin y Jaken.

Rin: El señor Sesshoumaru y los amigos de Inuyasha ya se tardaron señor Jaken, nadie viene por nosotros, ya me aburrí mucho –dice y al mismo tiempo iba a salir de la barrera que puso Miroku

Jaken: ¡No te vayas a salir niña! Si algo te llega a pasar el amo Sesshoumaru me matará. Pero ¿qué es eso? 

Se siente una presencia maligna muy fuerte y el cielo se empieza a oscurecer. Cientos de monstruos muy extraños aparecen de pronto y uno de ellos pasa muy cerca y rompe la barrera que hizo Miroku. Quedando entonces visibles para los monstruos. 

Jaken: ¡Rin, quédate atrás de mí! –"Tengo que proteger a la pequeña Rin o de lo contrario el amo Sesshoumaru acabará conmigo"- ¡Báculo de dos cabezas! –lanzó su ataque y acabó con varios monstruos. Jaken seguía peleando valientemente para proteger a la pequeña que su amo le había encargado, no estaba dispuesto a fallarle. Sin embargo, eran demasiados y poco a poco su fuerza se iban agotando. Ya no podía detener del todo los ataques, entonces uno de los monstruos se abalanzó sobre él y le dejó herido, al caer Jaken, golpeó a la pequeña Rin y ésta se pegó con unas rocas, quedando inconsciente. Estaba desfalleciendo y ya estaban listos muchos monstruos a darles el golpe de gracia cuando…


	10. Chapter 10

**kriss**: ¡Hola amiga! Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Y qué bueno que no pienses que Sesshoumaru ha sido malo con todas esas youkais. Perdón por tardarme ahora en actualizar, es que ayer no quería entrar a la página, no sé qué le pasó al server. ¡Gracias amiga!

**sophia06**¡Qué tal! Ah, me alegra que disfrutaras del lemon, te digo que andaba dudosa de ponerlo. Perdón por dejarlo en lo más emocionante, es para conservar ese toque de ansias, jiji. Eres bien linda¡te agradezco mucho!

**fallennagel**¡Hola! Ah, no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan y se siente feo. Ay, no se puede evitar sentir feo con Inuyasha, pero lo baka nadie se lo quita y pues por esa época él todavía andaba muy dolido por la muerte de kikyou, así que su cerebro no carburaba. Esa parte de Sesshoumaru creo que me salió como el "viudo negro" que mata a su pareja después de aparearse, jajaja. Y Kagome pensó que estaba con Inuyasha que no la dejaba ir a su casita por que quería a fuerza que estuviera con él, por eso la muy sope se puso bien blandita y hasta le dio por su lado al youkai, jijiji. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo!

**Gatita Bonita**¡Hola amiga¡Qué alegría tenerte por aquí! Me da mucho gusto que no te decepcionara el final de La voluntad de Kagome y que también te gustara Casualidad. Este fue mi primer fic y por eso es que tiene tantos errores y hasta es un poquito diferente el estilo, apenas me andaba encontrando, por eso hay diferencias. Tienes razón, Kagome es bastante diferente a todas las youkais con las que él estuvo, a ver cómo solucionan esos dos sus problemas de carácter!!! Te agradezco tanto que te tomes la molestia de leer aun cuando estás en clases, sé lo absorbente que son las carreras y lo difícil que es tener un poquito de vida personal, valoro mucho que me regales parte de tu tiempo libre. ¡Gracias amiga!

**JENNY LADINO**¡Hola¿Qué tal¡Ah¡Ya caigo! Por un momento pensé que era tu hermanita. ¡La gimnasia es de lo más chido que hay! Yo la adoro, aunque no sepa más que algunos ejercicios básicos. Ése fue el lado desconocido de Sesshoumaru, el que sólo unas pocas lo han experimentado!! Muchísimas gracias amiga!!!!

**icegirl06**¡Hola! No te preocupes amiga, yo te comprendo, a veces es bien difícil compaginar nuestras actividades diarias con nuestros entretenimientos. Yo te agradezco que continúes leyendo. Kagome no tiene ni idea en la que se metió al haber estado con Sesshoumaru!!! Y lo que le espera!!! E Inuyasha pues es un baka que aunque esté muerta kikyou no pude dejar de pensar en ella, cómo lo odio por eso ¬¬ Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¡Gracias!

Ahora sí, aquí les dejo los capítulos de hoy, perdón por subirlos hasta esta hora, es que tuve un chorro de cosas que hacer y apenas llegué a mi casita. Les agradezco mucho por el tiempo que dedican a leer la historia y por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, lo cual siempre me anima y me pone muy contenta al saber que les gusta la trama. ¡Mil gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Un nuevo enemigo**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!

Se escuchó la voz de Sesshoumaru, quien utilizó la técnica de colmillo de acero al estar fusionada con su tenseiga. De un único ataque acabó con todos los monstruos que tenían acorralados a Rin y a Jaken.

Sesshoumaru¿Se encuentran bien? Dime qué pasó Jaken  
–inmediatamente se percató de que la pequeña Rin estaba inconsciente en el suelo y la tomó en su brazo.  
Jaken: Estábamos esperando a que regresara usted de su batalla con Naraku. El monje puso una barrera para protegernos de los enemigos, pero de pronto aparecieron esos monstruos y destruyeron la barrera. Hice lo que pude amo Sesshoumaru, pero eran demasiados y…

Sesshoumaru: Suficiente Jaken, es evidente que te esforzaste al máximo, gracias. Lo que no me explico es de dónde salieron estos monstruos, no parecen de los alrededores y tampoco son de Naraku, ya que he acabado con él. Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que sucede. Andando Jaken.

Rin: -recobrando el sentido, abre un poco los ojos- Señor Sesshoumaru, que bueno que ya regresó.

Los tres se marchan junto con el dragón de dos cabezas.

Cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome: "Ay que bueno que pude librarme de Sesshoumaru, pensé que sería igual de necio que Inuyasha y que me impediría regresar con los míos. Pero qué cosas se me ocurren, Inuyasha se comportaba así por que quería que encontráramos lo más pronto posible los fragmentos de la perla y tenía razón en apresurarse, pero nunca tomaba en cuenta que yo tengo otras obligaciones. Lo bueno fue que le di el avionazo a Sesshoumaru y no le seguí el juego, creyó que no me daría cuenta de que quería pelear, jajaja. Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros se puso muy raro, quién sabe qué estaría pensando, tendré que hablar después con él. Eso de que me diga que soy suya y que haré lo que a él se le venga en gana no me gusta, está loco si cree que me voy a dejar, pero en ese momento lo mejor que pude hacer fue decirle que sí a todo para poder ir por unos días a mi época, aunque él no lo entiende por que no sabe de dónde vengo. Tengo muchas cosas que contarle" –salió de sus pensamientos al ver que estaba cerca de la aldea y que Shipo estaba allí- ¡Shipo, ya regresé!

Shipo¡Kagome, que bueno que ya regresaste! Estaba muy preocupado, Sango y Miroku me contaron que fuiste raptada por Sesshoumaru y que al final terminó matando a Inuyasha para quedarse contigo…

Kagome: No, Shipo, no fue exactamente así, luego te explicaré lo que pasó. Pero ahora quiero saber si ya te recuperaste completamente de tus heridas, ese monstruo te dejó muy mal y por eso decidimos que era mejor dejarte con la anciana Kaede por un tiempo.

Shipo: Pues ya me siento mucho mejor Kagome, mira, ya puedo mover mi brazo y herida en la cabeza casi ya no se ve.

Kagome¡Qué bueno Shipo, me da mucho gusto!

En eso, se escucharon los gritos de alegría de sus amigos que ya se habían dado cuenta de su regreso.

Sango¡Kagome¡Estás bien! Me alegra que ese monstruo no te haya matado, estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Miroku¡Señorita Kagome! Me da tanto gusto que esté bien, temíamos por su seguridad.

Kaede¡Kagome¡Qué alegría me da verte a salvo!

Kohaku: Señorita Kagome¡bienvenida!

Kagome: No es para tanto chicos¿por qué habría de pasarme algo malo?

Sango¿Cómo que por qué? Ese monstruo te volvió a raptar después de que mató a Inuyasha, temí lo peor...

Kagome: Amiga Sango, me da mucha pena haberlos preocupado, pero estoy bien y ya no hay por qué angustiarse. La verdad es que estoy muy cansada… por tantas batallas y tenía ganas de verlos.

Sango: Kagome ¿de verdad estás bien¿No quieres contarnos lo que pasó… -fue interrumpida por el atractivo monje

Miroku: Sango, la señorita Kagome debe estar fatigada y lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar. Quizá quiera ir a su época, después de todo tiene mucho que no va –dijo mientras pensaba- "Puedo adivinar lo que pasó con Sesshoumaru tan sólo con mirar ese rostro rebozante de felicidad, pero no es conveniente presionarla para que nos lo cuente, quizá le avergüence, ya nos lo dirá cuando esté preparada"

Kagome: Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo monje Miroku y la verdad es que sí quisiera ir a mi casa por unos días, ahora que creo que todos podemos tomarnos un descanso –y diciendo estas palabras se despidió de sus amigos, prometiéndoles regresar en tres o cuatro días y se marchó por el pozo.

No bien se acaba de ir Kagome, cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y cientos de monstruos muy extraños aparecieron.

Sango¡Cuidado Excelencia¡Hiraikotsu!

Kohaku¿Y todos estos monstruos de dónde salieron? Son demasiados –habó y al mismo tiempo lanzaba su hoz, matando a varios de ellos.

Miroku: Anciana Kaede, Shipo¡permanezcan atrás! –y lanzó sus pergaminos sagrados para protegerlos. Los tres lucharon juntos y en unos instantes terminaron con todos los monstruos.

Kaede: No es posible que tantos monstruos hayan aparecido sin motivo, algo terrible debe estar por llegar.

Sango: Esos monstruos no pertenecían a Naraku, ya que él desapareció de este mundo y esos seres eran muy extraños, no parecen ser de los alrededores.

Miroku: Esto no está nada bien, no parecen ser los únicos y aunque no puedo asegurarlo, es muy probable que alguien los esté enviando a atacar. La pregunta es ¿quién? Tenemos que averiguarlo.

Shipo: Desapareció Naraku, pero no los enemigos¿qué nunca habrá paz en la tierra?

Sango: Tienes razón Shipo, parece que no podremos tener paz nunca. Pero lo importante ahora es investigar de dónde vienen esos monstruos y quién los dirige.

Kaede¿Y cómo piensan averiguarlo?

Miroku: Lo primero será ver si no atacaron aldeas vecinas y también revisaremos los alrededores hasta encontrar alguna pista.

Sango: Me parece bien Excelencia, en marcha.

Kohaku y Shipo¡Sí, yo también voy! –aunque a Shipo no le gustaba el peligro, ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la aldea sin hacer nada y después de todo a veces les podía ser útil, por que podía pasar desapercibido.  
Cerca del nuevo refugio de los hombres lobo, algo similar había pasado. Cientos de monstruos los habían atacado. Kouga y Ayame encabezaron la defensa y aunque habían tenido algunas bajas, pudieron darles fin a esos monstruos tan extraños que de improviso los habían atacado.

En varios lugares de la región ocurrieron ataques semejantes, así que cuando Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shipo y kirara, preguntaron, todas las descripciones coincidían: Monstruos extraños atacaban sin razón, pero parecían enviados por alguien y solo eran ataques fugaces y repentinos.

Miroku: Tal parece que todos esos ataques fueron ordenados por el mismo ser. Y su intención no era acabar con ninguno de los lugares atacados, sino tantear el terreno para ver que tan fuertes eran los oponentes.

Sango: Tiene razón Excelencia, pero eso quiere decir, que se están preparando para una gran batalla.

Kohaku: Hermana, si eso es cierto, entonces tenemos que prepararnos nosotros también.

Shipo: Pero para eso sería bueno saber contra quién nos enfrentaremos ¿no creen?

Miroku: No podemos perder más tiempo Shipo, por que si esos ataques de prueba ya empezaron, quiere decir que pronto empezarán los reales. Así que habrá que prepararnos lo más pronto posible.

Y con estas palabras se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Hacía más de una semana que Kagome se había marchado a su época. Les había prometido a sus amigos que regresaría en tres o cuatro días, pero tuvo una semana de exámenes y además se le habían juntado trabajos que debía entregar. Finalmente se desocupó un poco y decidió regresar al sengoku a visitar a sus amigos y a ver a Sesshoumaru. Cuando salió del pozo, notó que la atmósfera estaba un poco extraña. Se encaminió hacia la aldea y vio que había un gran alboroto, parecía como si se estuvieran preparando para una guerra. Había varios grupos, cada uno de los cuales parecía estar practicando habilidades especiales. Logró distinguir a un grupo de monjes y allí encontró a Miroku, quien estaba dándoles instrucciones a los otros monjes sobre el uso de los pergaminos para exterminar a los monstruos.

Kagome: Monje Miroku, pero ¿qué está pasando¿A qué se debe este gran alboroto?

Miroku: Señorita Kagome, gusto de verla. Pues verá, después de que usted se fue, cientos de monstruos estuvieron atacando estas tierras y todo indica que son dirigidos por alguien que intenta expandir sus dominios. Por esa razón nos estamos preparando para una guerra.

Kagome¡Eso es terrible¿Y Sango?

Miroku: Se encuentra allí –dijo señalando hacia un grupo numeroso de personas que vestían trajes parecidos al de los exterminadores- ¡Sango¡Mira quién ha vuelto! –gritó

Sango¡Amiga¡Has regresado!

Kagome: Así es Sango y el monje Miroku me ha dicho que todos se preparan para una guerra.

Sango: Parece que es inevitable, por eso Kohaku y yo hemos decidido empezar a entrenar a voluntarios como exterminadores.

Shipo¡Kagomeeeeeeee! –grita al verla y se lanza a sus brazos

Kagome: Shipo, que gusto verte.

Shipo: Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, es demasiado…

En eso aparece un remolino que llama inmediatamente la atención de todos los presentes.

Kouga: Mi querida Kagome¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! –dice y al mismo tiempo le toma de las manos y se acerca mucho a ella

Kagome¡Joven Kouga¿Cómo ha estado?

¡¡¡¡¡DIJISTE QUE REGRESARÍAS CONMIGO!!!!! –se oyó desde los arbustos y apareció Sesshoumaru…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. La alianza**

Sesshoumaru había estado un tanto ocupado averiguando algo acerca de esos monstruos agresores. Sin embargo, Kagome no salía de sus pensamientos. Rondaba los alrededores pues el rastro de su amada se había perdido en ese pozo y tenía que averiguar los motivos. Estaba reflexionando sobre su conducta: "¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a esa humana? Le dije que me había enamorado de ella, pero apenas ahora me doy cuenta del significado de lo que le dije." En eso percibió su olor, pero no estaba sola. Llegó al lugar ¡Y LA ENCONTRÓ AGARRADA DE LAS MANOS CON UN LOBO QUE ESTABA MUY CARIÑOSO CON ELLA!

¡¡¡¡¡DIJISTE QUE REGRESARÍAS CONMIGO!!!!! –se oyó desde los arbustos y apareció Sesshoumaru quien inmediatamente golpeó al lobo mandándolo muy lejos de Kagome- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo con ese lobo? –le dijo en un tono amenazador que le heló la sangre, al tiempo que la asía fuertemente del brazo, parecía que iba a arrancárselo.

Kagome: ¡Ay, suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! ¿Y se puede saber por qué llegas golpeando a las personas en lugar de preguntar primero?

Sesshoumaru: ¡EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE TOCARTE SOY YO! ¿Por qué te estaba agarrando las manos ese lobo? ¡Contesta!

Kagome: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No soy un trapo para que me zarandees de esa manera y suéltame ya!

Miroku: La Señorita Kagome ya te dijo que la sueltes. Hablando se entiende la gente, no hay necesidad de que golpees a nadie y menos de que la trates de ese modo –dijo interviniendo en una situación que ya estaba muy mal.

Sesshoumaru: ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! –estaba a punto de lanzarle sus garras venenosas cuando Kagome comprendió rápidamente que lo mejor por el momento era volver a darle por su lado a ese youkai que resultó ser más celoso que Inuyasha, antes de permitir que le hiciera daño a sus amigos, pues él no se iba a andar por las ramas y lo más seguro es que los matara, le tomó el brazo antes de que dañara a Miroku y dijo- ¡Tienes razón Sesshoumaru! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡No volverá a suceder, pero por favor no les hagas nada!

Sesshoumaru: Está bien, pero vámonos ya de este lugar –reaccionó al ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Kagome. Lo que menos quería era que ella sufriera y no quería ser él la causa de ese sufrimiento- "Debí haberla matado antes de que esto sucediera, así ni ella ni yo pasaríamos por esto, pero no puedo hacerle daño, ¡maldición!"

Kagome: Por favor Sesshoumaru, te suplico que nos quedemos un poco más. Mis amigos me acaban de decir que ha habido monstruos que atacan la región y que lo más seguro es que se desate una guerra. Si ese es el caso, entonces yo quiero ayudarles, mis poderes de sacerdotisa servirán de algo.

Sesshoumaru: ¿A qué clase de monstruos te refieres? –la mención de los monstruos extraños hizo un llamado en el alma del guerreo youkai, haciendo que se olvidara de que vio a Kagome con Kouga y le soltó el brazo.

Miroku: Unos muy extraños, no parecen de los alrededores y tampoco pertenecían a Naraku, tal parece que sus ataques tenían la finalidad de medir las fuerzas del enemigo para después atacar con todo. Por eso nos estamos preparando.

Kouga: ¿Cómo, aquí también atacaron esos infelices? –preguntó apenas reponiéndose del golpe, se había quedado desmayado del tremendo golpe que le asestó Sesshoumaru.

Sango: Han atacado toda la región y no fueron pocos, si esos monstruos que enviaron eran solo la punta de lanza, sus fuerzas reales son muy numerosas y más poderosas.

En ese instante, el cielo volvió a oscurecerse y se pobló de una densa nube, Miles de monstruos, iguales a los ya habían atacado antes aparecieron. Eran muchos más que los que habían atacando con anterioridad. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y los monstruos comenzaron a atacarlos.

Sango: Kohaku, permanece con los aprendices y muéstrales que no hay que temer en la batalla. ¡HIRAIKOTSU!

Miroku: ¡Todos a sus posiciones! –dirigiéndose a los jóvenes mónacos- antes de empezar a luchar hay que crear un campo de protección para proteger las vidas de los aldeanos.

Kouga: ¡Cuidado! –lanzó una patada y despedazó a un monstruo que estaba a punto de atacar a Kagome, Sesshoumaru la había dejado sola por que se había percatado de quién era el que comandaba a esos monstruos y fue tras él.

Sesshoumaru: ¡Kaze no kizu! –lanzó el viento cortante directo hacia ese personaje, pero se interpusieron varios en su camino y crearon una barrera de protección con sus armas.

Tetsuya: Bien hecho comandantes, han protegido efectivamente al general Takeshi. Ahora yo me encargaré de este sujeto ¡KAJI! –y una enorme llamarda de fuego salió dirigiéndose a Sesshoumaru. Pero antes de que lo cubriera volvió a lanzar el viento cortante e hirió al jefe de los comandantes.

Takeshi: Tetsuya, házte a un lado, yo me encargaré personalmente. Este ser inferior no podrá contra mí ¡¡¡¡ KŌRI !!! –gritó y una enorme lanza de hielo salió disparada a toda velocidad contra nuestro joven y apuesto youkai.

Sesshoumaru: Insignificante basura, lamentarás haber desafiado al gran Sesshohumaru: ¡Bakuryuha! (Recordemos que ahora Sesshoumaru puede utilizar todos los ataques que Inuyasha tenía con colmillo de acero, pues ambas espadas están fusionadas y por otra parte, Sesshoumaru tiene grandes habilidades para manejar un arma, con solo mirarla, puede llegar a comprenderla, como ocurrió con toukijin)

Los remolinos destructores iban a dar justo en el blanco, pero otra vez se interpusieron con gran rapidez los comandantes y aunque crearon nuevamente una barrera, ésta quedó totalmente destrozada en pocos segundos y los pulverizó por completo. Pero al mismo tiempo que Sesshoumaru había lanzado su ataque, Tetsuya ordenó a otros comandantes que rodearan a Sesshoumaru y lanzaran un ataque en conjunto, él logró esquivar a algunos, pero eran muchos y muy fuertes, por lo que no pudo salir ileso, además de que lograron romperle su armadura.

Kagome: ¡Sesshoumaru! "¿Por qué no traje mi arco y mis flechas?"

Tetsuya: ¡No puede ser! ¡Este sujeto es muy poderoso, se deshizo de muchos comandantes con gran facilidad! ¡¡¡RETIRADAAAAAAAA!!!

Sesshoumaru: ¡Cobardes! ¿Acaso creen que pueden escapar de mí tan fácilmente? –los ojos se le pusieron rojos y su voz se hizo más grave.

Takeshi: ¡NO CREAS QUE ME HAS DERROTADO! ¡DEJAREMOS ESTA BATALLA PENDIENTE! ¡PERO TEN PRESENTE QUE YO TE MATARÉ! ¡Ésto es sólo una muestra de mi poder!

Sesshoumaru se disponía a seguirlos para darles fin, pero Miroku se puso frente a él.

Miroku: Sesshoumaru, debes esperar un poco, son demasiados para ti solo, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuántos sean, si los sigues es probable que te ataquen a traición igual que hace unos momentos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos para una gran batalla.

En esos momentos llegan volando Rin y Jaken en el dragón de dos cabezas.

Jaken: ¡Amo Sesshoumaru! Traigo noticias. ¡¿Pero qué le pasó?! –gritó al darse cuenta de que su amo estaba herido y que habían roto parte de su armadura.

Sesshoumaru: No es nada importante, dime qué averiguaste.

Jaken: Que existe un demonio proveniente de otro continente llamado Takeshi, el cual tiene intenciones de expandir su territorio. Ha conquistado gran parte de China y ahora quiere apoderarse de este lugar. Tiene un jefe de comandantes llamado Tetsuya, el cual es sumamente astuto. Él es quien diseña todas las estrategias de ataque para Takeshi, es su pieza clave. Me han dicho que su forma de operar consiste en mandar monstruos a explorar el territorio para informarse sobre el número de seres que habitan una zona, así como su localización exacta; si son simples humanos o monstruos que valgan la pena de vencer; si luchan por su cuenta o están organizados y de ser así, posibles flancos débiles. Una vez que saben toda la información disponible, Takeshi dirige sus ejércitos, siempre superando en número al lugar que van a atacar y por el punto más vulnerable. Ya que la batalla termina, captura a los sobrevivientes, si es que hay y los obliga a unirse a él o los mata.

Miroku: Ya veo, así que como la primera vez que vinieron, no estábamos organizados, pensaron que seríamos un blanco fácil y no vinieron con todo, además de que no contaban con que Sesshoumaru estuviera aquí y fuera tan poderoso.

Sango: Eso quiere decir que regresarán y esta vez serán más.

Sesshoumaru: Eso no importa, yo acabaré con ese tal Takeshi.

Kagome: No podrás tú solo Sesshoumaru, ¡yo te ayudaré!

Miroku: Aunque no me agrade del todo la idea, creo que todos deberíamos unir fuerzas con Sesshoumaru para derrotar a este enemigo –dijo todavía acordándose de cómo Sesshoumaru había abierto el Meidou para su amigo Inuyasha.

Sango: Opino igual que su Excelencia, unidos podremos derrotar a ese enemigo.

Kouga: Los hombres lobos también participaremos, ya que esos monstruos mataron a varios de nuestros camaradas.

Sesshoumaru: ¿QUIÉN LES DIJO QUE YO NECESITABA SU AYUDA?

Jaken: Yo creo que no debería despreciar su ayuda amo Sesshoumaru. Todavía no termino de hablar, ese tal Takeshi es capaz de incrementar su técnica de ataque diez veces más cada vez que pelea con el mismo enemigo, si, como supongo por su aspecto, ya ha peleado con usted, la siguiente vez que lo ataque será con una intensidad mayor en diez veces a la última vez que peleó con usted. Por lo tanto, usted no tendrá oportunidad de enfrentarse al ejército y al mismo tiempo con el general, deberá tener aliados que contrarresten al ejército para que usted pueda poner todas sus fuerzas contra ese enemigo tan poderoso. No es una cuestión que deba usted tomar a la ligera. Recuerde que ya conquistó gran parte de China, ese enorme e imponente continente.

Kagome: Jaken tiene razón Sesshoumaru, lo mejor será que organicemos un equipo entre todos y que luchemos juntos.

Sesshoumaru: De acuerdo, pero yo me enfrentaré a ese Takeshi. Jaken, encárgate del resto. Y tú ven conmigo –dirigiéndose a Kagome.

Kagome: ¿Eh? Sí –se alejan del grupo.

Jaken: De acuerdo amo Sesshoumaru. He estado indagando sobre la organización del ejército de Takeshi… –empezó a hablar y les contó todo lo que logró investigar y también sobre la idea que le surgió de cómo podían atacarlo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el buen estratega que resultó ser.

Sango: ¡Qué gran idea! Yo pensé que este sapo verde sólo era un sirviente inútil.

Miroku: Es cierto, yo pensé que sólo era el payaso que divertía a Sesshoumaru cuando se aburría.

Kouga: Tiene mal aspecto, pero por una vez lo veo pensar.

Jaken: ¡Insolentes! ¡Yo fui uno de los conquistadores de la región de Mushashino! Tenía un gran ejército que comandaba atinadamente. ¡¡¡DEBERÍAN TENERME MÁS RESPETO!!!

Sango: Está bien, no te enojes, lo que pasa es que no te conocíamos bien y teníamos una impresión equivocada de ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de por qué Sesshoumaru cuenta contigo.

Miroku: No nos lo tomes a mal Jaken, ya olvídalo. Lo importante ahora es que tenemos que prepararnos bien para ejecutar tu brillante plan –dijo para contentarlo- tenemos poco tiempo, por lo que nos dices esos sujetos ya deben estar preparándose para tendernos una emboscada y tenemos que estar alertas en todo momento.

Kohaku: Yo opino que debemos empezar a montar guardias.

Kouga: El niño tiene razón…

Kohaku: Me llamo Kohaku –interrumpiéndolo

Kouga: Como sea, debemos tener vigías en los alrededores que nos informen cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Yo me dirigiré a mi refugio a reunir a mis guerreros, volveré muy pronto. Esos monstruos también necesitan tiempo para recuperarse, Sesshoumaru no los dejó irse limpios –corrió y desapareció en un torbellino.

Todos: ¡Manos a la obra!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todas! Debo agradecer a fallennagel; XtinaOdss; iyvker; sophia06; shadowandsesshoumaru; icegirl06; kriss; y a Gatita Bonita por sus amables reviews. Perdonénme por favor por no contestarles como habitualmente lo hago, pero debo aprovechar estos minutos para actualizar. La próxima ocasión les contestaré com siempre lo hago. ¡Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por favor, no dejen de ponérmelos. ¡Saludos!

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Amor y pasión antes de la gran batalla**

Mientras, con Sesshoumaru y Kagome.

Sesshoumaru¡Lávate! –le ordenó a Kagome estando a las orillas de un río.

Kagome: A ver Sesshoumaru, ahora que estamos solos y que no hay peligro de que mates a mis amigos, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a obedecer sin chistar tus órdenes…

Sesshoumaru¡Dije que te lavaras! –y la empujó con fuerza al río, el agua estaba bastante fría y al caer lo salpicó.

Kagome¡Bueno, tú definitivamente quieres que muera de una pulmonía¡Es la segunda vez que me echas a un río sin previo aviso!

Sesshoumaru: Lo cual no habría pasado si hubieras hecho caso.

Kagome: Me bañé antes de salir de mi casa, no sé por qué tanta insistencia con la limpieza.

Sesshoumaru: Por que no tienes por qué tener impregnado el olor de ese lobo apestoso en tu cuerpo. Así que ahora me vas a decir por qué dejaste que ese asqueroso te tocara, sino quieres que te mate ahora mismo –le dijo al tiempo que volvió a sujetarla con fuerza del brazo, sus ojos destellaban el brillo del odio, nacido por ver que alguien tocara a su hembra.

Kagome¡Primero cálmate¿Cómo quieres que hable si casi me arrancas el brazo?

Sesshoumaru: Está bien –soltándola- "¿Qué es lo que me hace ser tan considerado con esta mujer?" Te escucho.

Kagome¡Qué alivio! Lo primero que quiero decirte es que yo te amo –la expresión del youkai cambió y la miró fijamente a los ojos- pero tienes que entender que soy una persona independiente de ti y no por el hecho de amarte tengo que convertirme en tu esclava.

Sesshoumaru: "Es verdad, desde que la poseí y la dejé con vida, deseé controlar cada movimiento suyo. Sin embargo, ante esa mirada no pude negarme a dejarla ir, con la promesa que ella hizo de volver a mi lado. Pero me sentí furioso al ver que otro la tomaba de las manos y que ella le sonreía. No puedo tolerar la idea de que alguien más la toque" –todo lo que pensaba le hacía ir cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Primero de asombro ante la rebeldía de esta mujer, que no comprendía que era mucho más débil que él y que podía descuartizarla cuando le viniera en gana. Después su rostro se fue suavizando, hasta que finalmente habló- ¿Y entonces cómo vas a estar conmigo si te rehúsas a ser mi esclava?

Kagome¡Sesshoumaru no puede ser que pienses que tu compañera tiene que ser tu esclava! Yo regresé contigo por que QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, NO POR QUE TÚ ME OBLIGUES A ESTAR CONTIGO.

Sesshoumaru: No regresaste conmigo¡estabas con ese lobo asqueroso!

Kagome¡No puede ser posible que seas tan posesivo! Yo tengo amigos Sesshoumaru y los quiero de una manera diferente de cómo te quiero a ti. Tienes que entender que debo hablar con otras personas además de ti.

Sesshoumaru¡Has dicho hablar! No unir las manos y pegarse a ti.

Kagome: Ssshhh –se acercó y lo besó para que ya no siguieran con esa discusión sin sentido.

Sesshoumaru: Y ahora quieres callarme y hacer que se me olvide… -no continuó por que los labios de Kagome lo volvieron a sorprender.

Kagome: Mi ropa está mojada y tengo frío.

Sesshoumaru: Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente.

Sesshoumaru la desnuda y la hace suya, mientras la ropa se seca.

Diciendo estas palabras le dio un apasionado beso al tiempo que frotaba su pecho con la mano.

Esta vez no había necesidad de un gran preámbulo o de una lucha entre ambos. Pues los días que no se habían visto fueron demasiado largos para los dos y ansiaban encontrarse nuevamente.

Kagome: Tú armadura me estorba un poco –le susurró al oído Kagome.

Sesshoumaru: Tu impaciencia me encanta –dijo, despojándose de ella y dándole un largo beso.

Kagome: Contigo no se puede ser paciente –y juguetonamente le despojó de la parte de arriba de su atuendo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacía recostarse, se quitó la blusa, pero se dejó el brassier. Se subió encima de él y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente. Al mismo tiempo, le clavaba fuertemente las uñas, restregando su cuerpo de manera muy salvaje al de él. Entonces Sesshoumaru la tomó de la cintura y con un rápido movimiento quedó sobre ella. Kagome se excitó mucho con esta acción y respiraba agitadamente, lo miraba a los ojos mientras arqueaba su cuerpo bajo el de él, ofreciéndole sus senos abiertamente.

Sesshoumaru: Vamos a hacer las cosas a mi modo corazón –habló sosteniéndole la mirada y perdiéndose por unos instantes en esos profundos ojos que revelaban el deseo y la pasión que él le había enseñado. Pasó su mano por la nuca de ella, atrayendo su rostro al de él y besó delicadamente el sitio detrás de sus orejas, mordisqueando levemente el lóbulo- Me excitas mucho, tu cuerpo me seduce- le susurró al oído.

Kagome se deshacía con cada una de las caricias del youkai y cuando le habló al oído, realmente se derritió, sus palabras provocaron que la chica se humedeciera y abriera más las piernas, buscando estrechar el contacto con el pene erecto de Sesshoumaru.

Pero el youkai no la dejaba moverse demasiado, la controlaba con su peso. Dejó caer delicadamente su cabeza sobre la hierba y deslizó su mano muy despacio sobre los pechos de la joven. Los besó dando al mismo tiempo unos pequeños mordiscos, dejando que la joven apenas sintiera sus colmillos y que su lengua humedeciera el lugar donde pasaban sus labios. La mano la pasó delicadamente por la espalda de la joven miko y desabrochó fácilmente la prenda, dejando libres los pezones erectos. Tomó un seno con la mano y posó sus labios sobre él, succionando y mordisqueando, haciendo que la chica tomara su cabeza con ambas manos y emitiera un gemido de placer. El sitio entre sus piernas nuevamente se humedeció, indicándole que estaba lista para la penetración.

Pero el youkai quería exaltar su deseo aún más, para poder ser muy salvaje durante el acto sin que la joven sintiera dolor. Así que hizo lo mismo con el otro seno y después recorrió con besos cada rincón del cuerpo de la joven hasta la cintura, donde se encontró con su falda. En un arranque, rompió con toda la sensibilidad y delicadeza en su trato y de un solo tajo la despojó de la prenda.

Este arranque hizo que Kagome se sobresaltara y abriera desmesuradamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizó, lo cual encendió más la sangre del youkai. Ahora sí, ambos estaban impacientes. Rápidamente se despojaron de lo que les quedaba de ropa y Sesshoumaru la tomó del talle y la hizo recostarse de lado, mientras le subía una de sus piernas, la penetró furiosamente en esa posición y ambos gritaron de placer al haber consumado al fin la unión.

Sesshoumaru la tenía muy abrazada a él y le tocaba los pechos al tiempo que se movía muy fuerte y rápido. Esta posición era una de sus favoritas, pues podía ser muy salvaje y tierno a la vez. Cuando le dejaba de acariciar los senos la jalaba firmemente de los cabellos y acercándose a su oído le decía tiernas palabras de amor. Pero no por eso dejaba de arremeterla con mucha rudeza.

Sesshoumaru: Eres la hembra más hermosa del mundo. Me encanta sumirme en tus cabellos y saber que eres mía.

Kagome: A mí me agrada saber que te pertenezco.

La volvió a tomar por el talle y sin salirse de ella, la giró noventa grados para dejarla boca abajo. La obligó a subir la cadera, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda y ella pudiera sentirlo mejor. Kagome sentía la respiración del youkai en su nuca, calentándola. Estaba experimentando sensaciones con las que nunca había siquiera soñado. Le encantaba sentir el deseo de Sesshoumaru por hacerla suya, pero además le gustaba mucho que se preocupara por hacerla sentir placer, por que en cada embestida que le daba, transmitía no solo deseo y pasión, sino un gran amor y cuidado de que ella sintiera el mismo placer que él.

Ambos estaban sudando a mares, sus cuerpos estaban transpirando sin cesar y con cada movimiento se volvían más pegajosos. Sesshoumaru empezó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte, el orgasmo estaba próximo a llegar. Kagome sintió como su pene se ponía más grande y más duro y como entraba y salía dándole más placer que con las embestidas anteriores.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome¡TE AMO! –declararon mutuamente al unísono y se escuchó el rugido de un youkai y el grito de placer de una joven miko. Ambos tuvieron nuevamente su orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Se relajaron y se abrazaron, descansando por el enorme esfuerzo.

En eso se escuchó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos cercanos. Sesshoumaru se incorporó rápidamente, pero se detuvo.

Kagome¿Quién está allí?

De los arbustos salió una liebre pero solo para volver a ocultarse con rapidez.

Sesshoumaru: Será mejor regresar con los demás. Yo tenía ganas de bañarme contigo en ese río –dijo mientras tomaba de la barbilla a la chica y le hablaba al oído- Para hacerte mía otra vez.

Kagome: Pues yo no me rehúso –le contestó mientras jugaba con un mechón del plateado cabello del youkai.

Sesshoumaru: Tendremos que conformarnos, por que esos tipos pueden regresar.

Kagome: Está bien. "Pero que raro se puso ¿siempre va a ser así después de que hagamos el amor?"

Apenas habían terminado de vestirse cuando repentinamente el youkai pescó a Kagome por el cuello y apretándola muy fuerte la levanto en vilo al tiempo que la amenazaba.

Sesshoumaru¡QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE NINGÚN OTRO MACHO SE ACERQUE A TI! SI VUELVO A VERTE CON LA MISMA ACTITUD DE HOY ¡LOS MATARÉ A TI Y AL IMBÉCIL QUE SE ATREVA A TOCARTE¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?!!!!!!

Kagome¿? –sin poder hablar

Sesshoumaru¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONTESTA¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

Kagome solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, el gran youkai la soltó y por fin pudo respirar, cayendo de rodillas, se llevó las manos al cuello, le dolía intensamente. No pudiendo resistir mucho, sus manos fueron a dar al suelo, quedando en cuatro puntos. La acción de Sesshoumaru la llenó de miedo, pero algo extraño estaba sintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Kagome: "¿Qué me pasa? Estuvo a punto de estrangularme, sentí mucho miedo, pero me gusto verlo lleno de celos por mí, me excitó muchísimo ver su mirada fuera de sí…" -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el youkai que le provocaba esta mezcla rara de sensaciones, había percibido el agradable olor húmedo que despedía la chica y escuchar su respiración agitada hizo que su deseo despertara con mayor intensidad. Se volvió a despojar de la armadura y de su vestimenta, alzó con ansiedad la falda de la chica y le quitó su ropa interior y velozmente volvió a penetrarla, arrancando un gemido de placer de su garganta. Quedó sobre ella y la tenía cogida por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que la embestía furiosamente, le hablaba al oído.

Sesshoumaru: Yo te dije que a pesar de que nunca hubieras estado con un macho, tu naturaleza es la de una hembra salvaje, te gusta que te maltrate, pero no provoques mis celos otra vez, te puede costar la vida.

Kagome¡Muérdeme! –en realidad no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que le decía, pero el dolor del cuello estaba pasando y quería saber si el dolor que le provocaba este youkai era causa de excitación para ella.

Sesshoumaru: No quiero hacerte daño mi…

Kagome¡SÓLO HAZLO MALDITA SEA¿ERES UN DEMONIO O NO? –exigió gritándole, interrumpiendo la ternura con la que le habla, en contraste con las fuertes arremetidas que le daba. Su tono de mando y reclamo a la vez, le encendió más la sangre, exaltando su placer, por lo que decidió complacerla, clavando sus colmillos en la unión del cuello y el hombro, pero estaba tan excitado que no midió su fuerza y de pronto empezó a sentir el sabor de su sangre, parando inmediatamente. Ella estaba tan excitada que no sintió dolor alguno y sólo gritó de placer. Había comprobado que le gustaba el daño que le provocaba este apuesto youkai, sentir sus colmillos en la piel la hizo estremecerse al máximo- ¡MÁS RÁPIDO¡QUIERO MÁS DURO! –continuó exigiéndole a su macho y él le respondió con embestidas más fuertes y rápidas, sentía como su hembra apretaba su vagina, aumentando el placer de los dos y al mismo tiempo sentía como se humedecía cada vez más. Los dos estaban sintiendo muchísimo placer en esta forma de entregarse tan salvaje.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome¡¡¡AGHHHH!!!

Nuevamente se llenó el ambiente de los gritos de ambos amantes, esta vez era un grito de completa satisfacción. Ambos fueron presa de la ansiedad. Por un lado, Kagome tenía de admitir que le gustaba que le infringiera un poco de daño y por el otro Sesshoumaru, aunque no quería hacerlo, le excitaba ver a su hembra tan exigente y al complacerla también experimentó mucho placer.

Mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los demás, el youkai recordó el momento en que fueron interrumpidos.

Sesshoumaru: "Maldita sea, me vuelvo muy vulnerable cuando estoy con esta humana. Exalta tanto mis sentidos que no me di cuenta de que Rin nos estaba observando. Quizá hasta nos venía siguiendo, como es su costumbre, en silencio para no molestarme. Pero no detecté su olor hasta que se movieron los arbustos" Kagome, necesito pedirte un favor –habló finalmente.

Kagome: "Cómo has cambiado" Claro Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos juntos escuchamos ruidos?

Kagome: Sí, pero resultó ser solamente una liebre.

Sesshoumaru: No fue así, era Rin, pude percibir su olor. Por eso quería que nos fuéramos. Seguramente nos estaba observando, no sé desde hacía cuánto, pero necesito que hables con ella y le expliques algunas cosas.

Kagome¿Nos vio cuando nosotros…¡Qué pena¿Pero qué quieres que le diga?

Sesshoumaru: Desde que reviví a Rin he cuidado de ella como un padre. No quiero que sienta que la voy a abandonar por tu causa. Ella es muy importante para mí, la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija. Lo que quiero es que le hagas saber que ahora cuidaremos de ella los dos, si es que no te incomoda.

Kagome¡Pero qué tierno eres¡Jamás me hubiera esperado esto de ti¡Cada vez me sorprendes más! Claro que hablaré con la pequeña Rin, si ella es como tu hija, entonces también lo es mía de ahora en adelante.

Sesshoumaru: Gracias –dijo en un tono inaudible, más para sí mismo que para que lo escuchara. Aún faltaba mucho para que este orgulloso youkai revelara por completo sus emociones, pero sintió un gran alivio al escuchar a la generosa Kagome adoptar a Rin como hija suya inmediatamente.

Llegaron juntos a la aldea y Jaken corrió a poner al tanto de los planes a su amo. Rin estaba muy triste, apartada de todos, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Rin: "Ahora que el señor Sesshoumaru tiene a Kagome, yo le estorbaré, ellos querrán tener a sus propios hijos y yo me quedaré sola otra vez" -pensaba la pequeña, quien salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Kagome¿Cómo estás Rin? –preguntó, sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

Rin: Bien –respondió secamente, no quería importunarla, aunque ella era la causante de que su amo ya no le pusiera tanta atención como antes, no la odiaba ni nada por el estilo, pues además se había percatado de que Sesshoumaru estaba cambiando para bien y todo era debido a ella. Pero no podía dejar de sentir tristeza pensando en que ya no la quería y que la abandonaría.

Kagome¿Te has dado cuenta, Rin, de que somos capaces de sentir cariño de diferentes maneras? –empezó finalmente.

Rin¿A qué se refiere señorita? –inquirió extrañada la pequeña.

Kagome: Pues por ejemplo al hecho de que todos tenemos seres queridos, pero no a todos los queremos de la misma manera.

Rin: Sigo sin entender muy bien.

Kagome: Trataré de explicarte con un ejemplo. Yo tengo amigos a los que quiero muchísimo, pues con ellos he pasado muchas cosas y siempre me han ayudado cuando estoy en peligro. Con ellos comparto las cosas tristes, pero también la alegría de estar vivo. Además también tengo a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mi abuelo, a quienes también quiero mucho, pero de manera diferente, los quiero como a mi familia. Con ellos crecí y me ayudaron a enfrentar la vida y a aceptar mi situación...

Rin¿Y al señor Sesshoumaru? –interrumpió la niña.

Kagome: Ejem –tosió y se sonrojó como un jitomate al recordar que la pequeña los vio- Ahora también tengo a Sesshoumaru y a él lo quiero de una manera muy diferente de cómo quiero a todos los demás, lo quiero como a mi pareja. Él se ha convertido en alguien insustituible para mí, aunque él no lo entienda del todo y crea que solo lo debo querer a él, aunque creo que ya hablé de más.

Rin: Ya entiendo, le podemos profesar amor a muchas personas, pero de manera diferente.

Kagome: Así es y precisamente de eso te quería hablar. Sesshoumaru tiene un cariño muy especial hacia a ti, el cual no va a dejar de sentir solo por que ahora me quiera a mí.

Rin: Pero ahora que ustedes dos se quieren, van a tener sus propios hijos y yo les estorbaré… -la joven la interrumpió con un abrazo lleno de ternura.

Kagome: No digas eso chiquita mía, aunque nosotros tengamos hijos, tú seguirás siendo nuestra pequeña –Rin la miró a los ojos, sorprendida por lo que acaba de decirle- por que Sesshoumaru me ha dicho que te quiere como si fueras su propia hija y entonces yo también te adoptaré como mía –explicó la joven.

Rin¡Gracias! –y se puso a llorar en el regazo de Kagome.

Kagome: Todo va a estar bien Rin, ahora seremos dos los que te cuidemos y sécate esas lágrimas.  
Habían pasado cinco meses desde aquél enfrentamiento entre Sesshoumaru y Takeshi. A la aldea habían llegado todo tipo de seres provenientes de los alrededores con la intención de unirse al ejército de Sesshoumaru, pues había rumores de que un youkai muy fuerte se había enfrentado a los extraños invasores y se estaba preparando para una batalla. Llegaban desde campesinos, algunos con sus familas, monjes, espíritus y hasta youkais menores. Todos se repartían entre los diferentes batallones. Sango y Kohaku comandaban a todos lo que quisieran aprender el oficio de exterminadores. Miroku preparaba para la batalla a los monjes. Los hombres lobo eran dirigidos por Kouga y Ayame. Finalmente Jaken estaba al frente de todos los youkais y era él quien se encargaría de comunicarse con los otros comandantes durante la batalla.

Todos se encontraban entrenando muy duro para enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo, cuando de pronto el cielo se oscureció y el cielo se pobló por una densa nube de youkais ya conocidos por nuestros amigos…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. El inicio de la batalla**

Del lado opuesto al que arribaban los youkias enemigos, llegaban Shipo y Kirara, quienes habían ido al campo de Jinenji por hierbas medicinales, a encargo de Miroku y Sango, ya que pensaron que podían llegar a necesitarlas.

Shipo: ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Ay, el enemigo ya está aquí y son demasiados!

Jaken: Rápido, ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!

Kagome: Aprisa Shipo, llévate a Rin con la anciana Kaede y protégelas. 

Shipo: Sí, pero…

Kagome: No hay tiempo que perder en explicaciones, ¡Date prisa! –lo interrumpió y se alejó rápidamente hacia donde estaban todos. 

Shipo: Ven conmigo Rin.

Rin: Sí.

Mientras Kagome le hacía ese encargo a Shipo, todos estaban ya organizándose para la pelea.

Miroku: Rápido, los monjes encargados de proteger la aldea, tomen sus posiciones de inmediato. Los otros encargados de proteger el ejército de combate, pongan la barrera ¡ya!

El monje había designado a cinco de los suyos para proteger a la aldea, puesto que no todos los habitantes pelearían, había mujeres y niños pequeños además de ancianos. Mientras que había diez monjes que se encargarían de erigir una barrera para proteger al ejército, ya que sabían que los enemigos no combatirían limpiamente. De esta manera, estarían todos cubiertos de un ataque cobarde y les serviría de fortaleza.

Una vez que la barrera estaba puesta, cada uno de los comandantes del ahora General Sesshoumaru, se reunieron en torno a él para organizar el ataque.

Tetsuya: ¡Esos malditos! No los hemos tomado por sorpresa, se organizaron muy rápido, pero de nada les servirá haber levantado esa barrera, está hecha por humanos y por lo tanto es muy débil. ¡Kame destrúyela! Una vez que lo hayas conseguido, Long qīng, Kúma y yo atacaremos a ese demonio que se pasó de listo con nosotros la ocasión pasada –refiriéndose a Sesshoumaru.

Kame: Será un placer aplastar a esos insignificantes humanos –y diciendo esto, se dirige hacia donde se encuentran todos protegidos por la barrera de los monjes, sacó su espada, gritando- ¡Mueran ratas! –pero la barrera no sufrió ni el más leve rasguño, Kame, frustrado, lanzó ataque tras ataque pero no funcionó- ¡malditos HUmanos, me las pagarán! –y tragándose su coraje, regresó con su jefe Takeshi.

Sesshoumaru había estado observando muy escéptico la barrera creada por los monjes, él también había pensado que estando hecha por humanos, sería algo fácil de quebrantar y que no les serviría para protegerse, por lo que le preguntó a Miroku la razón de esa fortaleza.

Miroku: Esta técnica sólo se emplea en casos desesperados, en los cuales no importa perder la vida con tal de salvar la de los demás, pero requiere de varios hombres con la misma virtuosidad y generosidad. Cada uno de los monjes ha puesto su propia alma en esta barrera, la única manera de que se caiga es que uno de ellos muera, pues las diez almas están conectadas entre sí. Para que la barrera sea tan poderosa que ni el más fuerte de los youkais pueda romperla, es necesario poner toda su concentración. Ellos no cejarán hasta haya terminado la batalla, por lo que pueden estar seguros de que no se caerá.

Tetsuya, ignorante del poder del alma humana, organizó un nuevo ataque destinado a romper la barrera. Hizo rodear la barrera a Long qīng, Kúma y Kame por los cuatro puntos cardinales y que lanzaran sus ataques al máximo poder, incluso él participó. Pero la barrera era inamovible, los monjes encargados de ella ni siquiera se inmutaban ante los repetidos ataques. Hasta que el jefe de los comandantes se dio por vencido en su intento por derribar esa barrera.

Tetsuya: Han puesto alguna clase de hechizo que no podemos romper. Pero eso no impedirá que los matemos. Tenemos una cuenta pendiente con ese youkai que mató a varios de los nuestros –dijo, pero en realidad no sabía que hacer, por primera vez, sus cálculos habían fallado. Pues había planeado tomarlos por sorpresa y atacar a Sesshoumaru a mansalva, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, pero en sus planes no estaba la organización de esos humanos y menos una barrera tan poderosa. 

Jaken: Muy bien, finalmente se han dado por vencidos y parece que ahora sí empezaremos una lucha justa. Ellos no pueden atacarnos, pero nosotros a ellos sí. Escuchen bien: El primero en salir será Kouga junto con el primer batallón de hombres lobo, tu objetivo será acabar con ese tal Kúma. Después saldrá Miroku, tu deber será acabar con Long qīng, por lo que pude ver, es muy fuerte y tú eres el oponente indicado. En tercer lugar irá Sango, la cual se encargará de exterminar a Kame, el primero en querer romper la barrera. Y yo me enfrentaré a Tetsuya apoyado por el batallón de youkais…

Kohaku, Ayame y Kagome: ¿Y nosotros? –interrumpiendo a Jaken.

Jaken: No me dejan terminar, Kohaku se quedará con el segundo batallón de exterminadores, aguardando el momento oportuno para ayudar a Sango. Lo mismo hará Ayame con los hombres lobo. Y Kagome luchará al lado del Señor Sesshoumaru para derrotar a Takeshi, sólo saldrán de la barrera hasta que nosotros cuatro estemos luchando contra los cuatro comandantes para que no interfieran en su pelea y los ataquen a traición nuevamente –dijo al tiempo que le entregaba a Kagome las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas y un arco y flechas que él había guardado para el momento oportuno. 

Kouga: Pues no hay tiempo que perder, mataré a esos infelices. Escuchen todos: Ha llegado el momento de vengar a nuestros hermanos muertos por esos desgraciados, ataquen junto conmigo –dijo dirigiéndose a sus hombres, entre los que se encontraban Ginta y Hakaku y salió de la barrera envuelto en un remolino, seguido de su batallón.

Kúma: Parece que ese lobo viene por mí, lo aniquilaré sin darle oportunidad. ¡No dejen un solo lobo con vida! –ordenó a los montruos que lo rodeaban.

Kouga: ¡Prepárate bestia! –y plantándose frente a él le dio una tremenda patada en la quijada y lo tiró.

Long qīng: Maldito, lobo, ¿cómo se atreve un ser inferior como tú a atacarnos? ¡Yo te enseñaré cuál es tu lugar! –intervino el segundo de los comandantes de Takeshi y le lanzó a Kouga un rayo de luz.

Miroku: ¡TÚ OPONETE SERÉ YO! –dijo usando su báculo de monje, para protegerlos del ataque, rápidamente había llegado al campo de batalla, conociendo lo impulsivo que era Kouga y que se lanzaría al ataque sin pensar en los cobardes actos de los otros comandantes.

Sango: ¡HIRAIKOTSU!

Kame: Maldición, estúpida mujer, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Sango: Tus intenciones eran intervenir en una pelea justa, pero yo no te lo permitiré. ¡Te aniquilaré!

Kame: Eso está por verse. ¡Ataquen! –y envió a varios monstruos sobre ella, uno de ellos iba a alcanzarla, pero una hoz lo cortó por la mitad.

Kohaku: ¿Estás bien hermana?

Sango: Sí Kohaku, muchas gracias.

Tetsuya: Parece que su intención era separar a los cuatro grandes comandantes. Así que ¿quién será mi oponente?

Jaken: Yo, por supuesto y te aseguro que acabaré contigo.

Tetsuya: ¿Qué tú, sapo insignificante, acabarás conmigo? ¡No me hagas reír!

De esta manera, nuestros amigos lograron que los cuatro comandantes pelearan cada uno por su lado y así no volverían a intervenir en la batalla que Sesshoumaru debía librar con el más fuerte de ellos. Él estaba dentro de la barrera hecha por los monjes observando como se desarrollaban las cosas.

Sesshoumaru: Ese cobarde de Takeshi no se ha aparecido, parece que está esperando el momento preciso para aparecer.

Kagome: Tienes razón, aún no aparece. Pero me parece muy buena la estrategia de Jaken para separar al enemigo, ¿no crees?

Sesshoumaru: Jaken comandaba un ejército muy grande, pero alguna vez se enfrentó a alguien más poderoso que él, una sacerdotisa maligna. Yo estaba observando a lo lejos y ví que Jaken no mostró ningún miedo ante su adversaria, no suplicó por su vida ni se humilló pidiendo perdón. Por eso lo salvé matando a esa intrusa.

Kagome: Ya veo y desde entonces, decidió convertirse en tu sirviente para pagarte el favor.

Sesshoumaru: Así es, pero desde hace tiempo que podría hacerse marchado ya. La verdad es que no sé por qué permanece conmigo. Pero mira, parece que tus amigos no son del todo inútiles, la batalla va muy pareja.

Kouga: Ya deja de esconderte, ¿es que acaso me tienes miedo?

Kúma: Yo te enseñaré quien de los dos es el que tiene miedo –apareció y le dio un golpe por la espalda a Kouga, tirándolo de bruces contra un árbol.

Kouga: ¡Maldito cobarde! Te enseñaré a pelear limpiamente –el enfurecido lobo, le pateó con fuerza el estómago, sacándole el aire y le propinó un puñetazo en la quijada, con el cual, le hizo escupir sangre y lo tumbó de espaldas en el suelo.

Kame: ¡Malnacido! ¡Te mostraré quién es el que manda aquí! –dando un rápido giro sobre sí mismo, empezó brillar y aumentó de tamaño a más del doble y de un salto cayó sobre el desprevenido Kouga, estaba aplastándolo y como casi no podía respirar, su rostro se estaba poniendo morado. Ginta y Hakaku se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con Kouga y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, mataron al monstruo con el que estaban peleando y corrieron a auxiliar a su querido comandante. 

Ginta y Hakaku: ¡Resiste Kouga, nosotros te ayudaremos! –gritaron y rápidamente cayeron sobre Kúma, logrando liberar de la asfixia a Kouga.

Kúma: ¡Malditos! ¡NO INTERVENGAN! –y con un solo movimiento de su brazo, de un solo tajo, los partió a ambos por la mitad.

Kouga: ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ¡NO TE DEJARÉ CON VIDA! –la cólera invadió al joven comandante, quien estaba fuera de sí al ver cómo había asesinado a sus grandes amigos, quienes siempre le acompañaban a todos lados y se preocupaban por él.

Kúma: ¡¡¡¡No te preocupes muchacho, enseguida dejaré que te reúnas con ellos, en el otro mundo!!!! –y diciendo esto su brazo derecho, erguido como espada, le atravesó el corazón, sin darle tiempo de nada- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!!!!!!

Ayame: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kouga, noooo!!!!!! Vamos todos, es hora de ayudar a Kouga –y salió de campo de energía junto con el segundo batallón de hombres lobo- ¡Ya verás! –dijo lanzándole las hojas de la flor espiritual que siempre llevaba consigo.

Kagome intentó ir con ella, pero alguien la sujetó del brazo.

Sesshoumaru: No debes salir del campo, tú oponente no es ése. Si te matan ahora, echarás a perder el plan y el esfuerzo de todos será en vano. Sólo depende de ellos.

Kagome: Pero los van a matar, Kouga no resistirá, debemos ayudarlos. 

Sesshoumaru: Entiende que se puede necesitar tu poder espiritual para acabar con Takeshi, si sales lastimada no podrás pelear.

Kagome: Pues ven tú conmigo a ayudarlos, Sesshoumaru no seas insensible, ellos pelean para que tú puedas derrotar a ese demonio.

Sesshoumaru: Precisamente por que tengo en mente mi objetivo no debemos salir, piensa que es la oportunidad que ese tipo debe estar buscando para encontrarnos desprevenidos.

Kagome: ¡Pues no me importa, a ese precio, al costo de la vida de mis amigos, no me interesa derrotar a ningún monstruo! –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Sesshoumaru la retuvo y no la dejó salir.

Mientras esto sucedía en la barrera creada por los monjes, la pelea de Ayame y Kúma continuaba.

Kúma: Maldita, tienes un poder espiritual, pero no es tan fuerte como para purificar mi luz maligna. ¡Te enseñaré a respetarme! –nuevamente irguió su brazo, dispuesto a cortar a la chica, pero…

¡NO LA LASTIMARÁS! –musitó un lobo moribundo, había reunido sus últimas fuerzas para interponerse entre ambos y recibir el golpe fatal en lugar de Ayame.

Ayame: ¡¡¡¡¡KOUGA!!!!! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –abrazándolo

Kouga: Ayame… nunca te lo dije… pero… tú eres muy espe... –no pudo terminar, los últimos estertores anunciaron su muerte y dejó de respirar.

Ayame: ¡¡¡NO MUERAS KOUGA RESISTE!!! ¡MALDITO, NO TE PERDONARÉ NUNCA EL HABER MATADO AL HOMBRE QUE AMO! –y juntando ambas manos le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas las hojas que le quedaban, muchas de ellas le hicieron heridas menores en el abdomen y en las piernas, pero el objetivo principal de Ayame, su brazo derecho quedó destrozado, cayendo al suelo.


	14. Chapter 14

**sophia06**¡Gomenasai! Es que la ocasión anterior tenía el tiempo restringido por que no sabía a qué hora estaría aquí mi madre y si regresaba antes de que terminara de agradecer pues ni hubiera podido actualizar, ni hubiera agradecido ni nada. ¡Sunimaze¡Ah! Y sí, Kagome da una envidia... de aquéllas, pero bueno, qué chido que Sesshoumaru le complazca sus perversiones. OHH!! No te adelantaré absolutamente nada al respecto, dejaré que te coman las ansias. Es muy cierto lo que dices con respecto a la forma en la que afrontamos la guerra los hombres y las mujeres, eso es normal, como que los hombres están hechos para actuar más y las mujeres pensamos y sentimos más los momentos. Domo arigato!!! Eres muy amable por dejarme tus comentarios amiga!!!!!! Besos!!

**XtinaOdss**: Kouga es tan lindo, uno no quiere que le passe nada. Sesshoumaru siendo el protagonista tenía que tener muchas sorpresas reservadas¡y las que faltan! Las preguntas que has planteado justamente se resolverán en estos capis, como bien dices¡Muchísimas gracias amiga¡Me infundes muchos ánimos!

**shadowandsesshoumaru**: Me alegra leer tus comentarios, saber que es uno de tus fics favoritos, me emciona mucho!!! Perdón por dejarte con la intriga, es para que regreses a leer la continuación.¡Muchas gracias amiga!

**iyvker**: Sí!! Es una gran batalla y tiene su razón de ser, te aseguro una gran sorpresa. No te la pierdas. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

**LADYMARY-AND-SESSHY**¡Ay, qué emoción! No te preocupes por no haber dejado un review anteriormente, soy muy feliz de saber que continúas leyendo la historia. Qué bueno que te gustaron los lemon, es que luego soy muy cruda y directa y pues Kagome dejó salir su lado masoquista con Sesshoumaru, jejeje. Ah y Rin, pues no se podía quedar fuera de esa relación de pareja que ahora vive su padre adoptivo. Para saber si en nuestro protagonista operará algún cambio, no dejes de leer estos capítulos, jejeje, perdón por ser mala y no decirte. Ese enemigo es muy poderso, pero habrá que ver cómo se desenvuelve Sesshoumaru, claro que para que muestre más sus sentimientos con Kagome tienen que pasar algunas cosas. El final sí está más o menos cerca, pues son en total 19 capítulos. Amiga Mary¡mil gracias por tu apoyo!

**fallennagel**: Me alegra que te gustara el lemon, como que me daba miedito colgarlo. Muy pronto sabrás qué pasará, no te anticiparé nada de nada, te dejaré con la duda para estos capítulos, jijiji. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

**kriss**¡Hola amiga! Pues tú ultimo review que yo veo, antes de este fue el del capítulo 11. Me da mucho gusto saber que sigue siendo de tu agrado del fic. Y sí da mucha pena por Kouga, pero así es la guerra. Claro que actualizo enseguida. ¡Muchas gracias!

Bueno, ahora sí, les dejo los capítulos. Les agradezco infnitamente por sus amables comentarios y por ser tan lindas conmigo. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Dar la vida por un amor en el campo de batalla.**

Kúma¿Y crees que por eso ya me ganaste¡Estás equivocada! –nuevamente fue envuelto por un brillo cegador y se transformó en un oso enorme, alzó ahora su brazo izquierdo, del cual emanaba una luz roja y se lo clavó en el pecho a Ayame- ¡MUERE!

Ayame¡MORIRÉ PERO NO ME IRÉ SOLA¡SESHOUMARU, NO TE DEJES VENCER, HÁZLO POR KOUGA Y POR MÍ, ACABA CON ELLOS! –y diciendo esto agarró firmemente el brazo que tenía clavado en su pecho y sosteniendo su flor espiritual empezó a purificar el aura maligna, contrarrestando el brillo letal.

Kúma¡MALDITA¡SUÉLTAME O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS! –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, ambos cuerpos cayeron sin vida al suelo.

La luz que se despedía en el campo de batalla atrajo la atención de todos. Sango, Kohaku y Miroku, se entristecieron al ver morir a la joven pareja de lobos, pero su tristeza se convirtió en furia y comenzaron a atacar al enemigo con mayor brío que antes.

Dentro del campo de energía de los monjes, Sesshoumaru detenía a Kagome, que quería salir a toda costa a auxiliar a sus amigos lobos.

Kagome¡Nooooooo¡Ayame! –y sin más empezó a llorar.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, mírame a los ojos –sacudiéndola fuertemente para hacerla reaccionar- pase lo que pase, debes mantener tu mente fría durante la batalla, recuerda que ése es el plan que trazó Jaken y que todos estaban dispuestos a cumplirlo, aún a costa de sus vidas –esto era lo que decía, pero por otra parte, sus pensamientos- "Ese lobo aún cuando ya estaba casi muerto, reunió todas sus fuerzas para proteger a esa mujer. Y ella no cejó en su intento por vengar a quien amaba, al contrario había brillo en sus ojos y una firme decisión. Pero me sorprende que haya depositado en mí su confianza, si nunca antes de esto fuimos amigos" –tales eran las ideas que surgían en su cabeza, pero su rostro permanecía impasible, igual de frío e inexpresivo que siempre, pero finalmente estaba receptivo su corazón a las emociones de los seres que le rodeaban, sólo que no quería admitirlo.

Kagome¿Qué mantenga fría la cabeza dices? Pero si mis amigos están muertos, no seas insensible.

Sesshoumaru¡Cállate de una vez! Si muestras tus debilidades ante el enemigo, te atacarán utilizándolas en tu contra y serás un blanco fácil, no es momento de ser sentimentales o todos moriremos.

Ante tal elocuencia, Kagome se dio por vencida y se resignó a no salir del campo de protección hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

Pero al ver a sus jóvenes comandantes, Kouga y Ayame muertos, los hombres lobo se desmoralizan y empezaron a perder la batalla contra los youkais, algunos más mueren. Pero Jaken se dio cuenta.

Jaken¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –dirigiéndose al batallón de hombres lobo- ¿Van a permitir que esos seres inferiores les ganen¡Eso no es lo que hubieran querido sus comandantes! Ellos dieron la vida para derrotar al oponente más fuerte y ahora les toca el turno a ustedes de demostrar su coraje y valor –ante tales palabras de aliento, los hombres lobo recobran el ánimo y ponen mayor entusiasmo en la batalla, matando a muchos de sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, la lucha continúa reñida, pues aún quedaban los otros tres comandantes.

Long qīng: Ya veo, así que tú eres el jefe que rige a los monjes, si te derroto, la barrera se romperá y podremos acabar con ese demonio que están protegiendo.

Miroku: Eso es lo que tú piensas. ¡Pero el que acabará contigo seré yo!  
-le lanzó unos pergaminos sagrados, pero no logró su objetivo, ya que con un solo ataque fueron destruidos.

Long qīng: Pero qué débiles son los humanos, te enseñaré a respetar a los seres superiores. ¡Morirás! –y juntando una gran cantidad de energía, le lanzó un kōsen mucho más grande que los anteriores.

Miroku: No lo creo, un ser tan insignificante como tú, no podrá derrotarme –dijo y con su arma, paró el ataque, sin embargo, no lo logró del todo, ya que resultó herido en un brazo.

Sango¡HIRAIKOTSU! –la bella exterminadora, lanzó su ataque al ser que había lastimado a su amado monje, logrando herirlo de gravedad en la pierna izquierda.

Long qīng: Maldita humana¡esto lo pagarás con tu vida! –el enfurecido comandante se convirtió en un enorme dragón, aumentando su presencia maligna. Le lanzó un kōsen que ahora era verde y que poseía mucha más fuerza que los ataques anteriores.

Miroku¡Tú oponente soy yo! –dijo y se interpuso entre Sango y él y aunque usó su arma para protegerse, no pudo evitar recibir un gran daño, se encontraba muy herido.

Long qīng: Te lo mereces, insolente, ahora acabaré con esta mujer entrometida –le lanzó un enorme kōsen, sin embargo, éste no alcanzó su objetivo. Miroku se había lanzado directamente enfrente del rayo para evitar que dañara a su hermosa exterminadora. Pero se protegió con una barrera, la cual fue destrozada por el ataque del monstruo y el monje volvió a caer en el suelo.

Sango¡Su excelencia!

Long qīng¡No intervengas! –espetó al tiempo que le daba un golpe con su enorme cola, dejándola inconsciente- Después acabaré contigo, pero primero debo terminar con el houshi –y acercándose de frente a Miroku estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando…

Miroku: jajaja

Long qīng¿De qué te ríes? Ya veo, la locura se ha apoderado de ti ahora que estás a punto de morir.

Miroku: No pienses que moriré tan fácilmente, es irónico que no haya sido la maldición que Naraku echó sobre mi familia la que acabe con mi vida, sino ¡el gran amor que siento por esa maravillosa mujer!

Long qīng¡Estás loco! No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Así que mejor te mandaré al otro mundo para que puedas descansar –le dijo y estaba reuniendo sus energías para lanzarle un kōsen que terminara con el monje, pero Miroku tenía otros planes. Puso un pergamino sagrado en su arma y blandiéndola como espada, la clavó en el corazón del enorme dragón. En ese pergamino había puesto su energía vital, la técnica que les había enseñado a los monjes encargados de levantar la barrera protectora. La técnica que sólo podía usarse si se estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por alguien más y ese alguien más era ¡SANGO!

Miroku¡Estás acabado, ha llegado tu fin¡Sesshoumaru, tienes que terminar con Takeshi, eres el único que puede hacerlo! Pero te encargo una tarea más importante¡PROTEGE A SANGO POR MI!

Long qīng¡Maldito humano¿De dónde sacas tanto po… no pudo terminar, en ese momento Miroku aumentó al máximo la energía depositada en el pergamino sagrado y presionó con todas sus fuerzas el arma. Ambos cuerpos cayeron sin vida al suelo en medio de un enorme charco de sangre verde.

Dentro de la barrera, los monjes que habían permanecido impasibles ante los poderosos ataques, al percibir la muerte de Miroku, titubearon y se hizo notable que la barrera flaqueaba. El fiel sirviente de Sesshoumaru, a pesar de estar peleando con Tetsuya, se percató de ello y rápidamente intervino.

Jaken: Houshis, la barrera no debe moverse hasta haber terminado la batalla, Miroku sacrificó su vida para darle fin al comandante enemigo que se le encargó, si ustedes quitan la barrera su sacrificio será en vano. No olviden que no solo la vida de todos ustedes está ligada, todos dependemos de ella para poder acabar con Takeshi.

A pesar de encontrarse consternados por la muerte del sabio hombre que les enseñó no solo las técnicas de pelea, sino también el significado de la fortaleza espiritual, hicieron caso a las palabras de Jaken y la barrera volvió a erigirse tan fuerte como al inicio.

Kagome: Monje Miroku… -susurró

Sesshoumaru: "Ese monje es más valiente que muchos youkais y resultó ser muy poderoso, es una lástima que haya muerto así. Murió por que sabía que si no acababa con ese dragón mataría a la mujer que ama, aunque tuviera que usar cada gota de la energía de su alma, su deseo por el bienestar de la humana le importó más. ¡QUÉ CORAZÓN TAN NOBLE! Y todavía antes de morir, me encargó proteger a su amada." –esos eran los pensamientos del gran Sesshoumaru, quien finalmente logró reconocer la grandeza del corazón humano. Sin embargo, su rostro continuaba inexpresivo.

Kame: Kúma y Long qīng han muerto, pero qué débiles, dejarse vencer por criaturas tan simples. Yo mismo terminaré con la humana, antes de que despierte, para que no sienta dolor alguno.

Kohaku¿Te olvidas de mí¡No permitiré que la dañes! –el hermano de la exterminadora había estado luchando contra él, palmo a palmo junto con otros hombres mientras Sango rescataba al monje. Lanzó su hoz al mismo tiempo que daba una orden y cientos de flechas cayeron sobre Kúma.

Kame: Ya me harté de ti y tus tonterías, ahora mismo probarás el filo de mi bokutō –y diciendo estas palabras acumuló su energía y le creció un enorme caparazón en la espalda.

Kohaku: Vaya, si has tenido que transformarte no será por que realmente nos consideres débiles.

Kame¡Niño insolente, yo te enseñaré! –y sin más, lo partió en dos con su espada.

En eso, Sango va recuperando la consciencia y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Kohaku siendo partido por la mitad.

Sango¡KOHAKU¡NO¡Maldito anfibio asqueroso, pagarás con tu vida! –la enfurecida exterminadora

Kirara que había estado luchando con Kohaku, en ese momento voló hacia donde se encontraba Sango y la cargó en su lomo, llevándola a recoger a Hiraikotsu.

Sango¡HIRAIKOTSU! –pero su arma rebotó en el caparazón de Kame sin hacerle daño alguno, quedando nuevamente fuera de su alcance.

Kame¿Piensa que con esos ataques tan débiles serás capaz de derrotarme? Ya verás –y de un fuerte golpe con su espada, mató a Kirara. La fiel compañera de Sango, ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar, simplemente se convirtió en la linda gatita de dos colas y cayó sin vida al suelo.

Sango¡INMUNDO ANFIBIO¡Juro por mi padre que te mataré con mis propias manos y te retorcerás de dolor!

Kame se había agachado, dejando que su caparazón le cubriera el cuerpo, sabía que con esta acción, las armas de la exterminadora no funcionarían. Iba a lanzarse sobre Sango, blandiendo su espada, estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe mortal, cuando un la bella exterminadora sintió cómo era elevada del suelo y depositada en otro lugar.

Sesshoumaru: No puedo permitir que algo te pase, ese monje me dejó a tu cuidado –el poderoso youkai había salido de la barrera para proteger a Sango del ataque y evitar su muerte. Sin embargo, el cobarde comportamiento de esos seres no se hizo esperar.

Tetsuya¡Finalmente das la cara¡Sentirás eL poder de mi kaji! -Sesshoumaru había dado la espalda al cabecilla de los comandantes. Éste se encontraba peleando con Jaken, pero en realidad sólo estaba "fingiendo pelear" pues desde un principio podía haber acabado con él, pero estaba esperando precisamente el momento en que Sesshoumaru saliera y estuviera distraído para acabar con él. Rápidamente le lanzó un poderoso ataque, que de haber dado el blanco habría puesto fin a la vida del youkai, de no ser por que en ese momento algo ocurrió...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. Sentirse desolado**

En ese preciso instante, Jaken encabezando a cientos de monstruos se interpusó en la trayectoria de ese ataque. Al mismo tiempo, Kagome salió de la barrera, volando velozmente sobre Ah-uhn y lanzó una de sus flechas a Tetsuya, pero sólo desvió un poco el ataque. Muchos monstruos y Jaken cayeron al suelo, gravemente heridos.

Jaken: Amo Sesshoumaru, yo no pude acabar con Tetsuya, perdóneme. Ahora todo depende de usted. ¡ACABE CON TAKECHI! -gritó el pequeño youkai con su último aliento, dejando solo un cuerpo inerte.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken, mi amigo –musitó únicamente y vinieron a la mente de Sesshoumaru una lluvia de recuerdos. Recordó que no importaba cuán mal lo tratara, el siempre le sonreía y le obedecía. Durante muchos años el fue su único compañero de viaje y siempre trataba de complacerlo. Siempre le ayudó cuando quiso apoderarse de colmillo de acero, ideando miles de planes. Si no hubiera sido por él habría estado realmente solo, durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre fue su compañero fiel.

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos, por primera vez, el gran Sesshoumaru bajó la guardia. Kame al verlo distraído fue tras él, dispuesto a clavarle su espada a traición. Pero en lugar de atravesar la espalda del youkai, se encontró con la tierna carne de una valiente taijiya.

Kame: ¡Entrometida! Al menos he terminado contigo –dijo haciendo más profunda la herida.

Sango: Yo no moriré en vano –y sacando su espada, de un rápido movimiento se rasgó la hombrera izquierda, untando algo en ella y se la clavó, atravesando su fuerte coraza.

Kame: ¿Cómo ha podido esta humana atravesar mi poderosa coraza?

Sango: Esto es youdoku, un veneno muy fuerte que degrada hasta el más resistente de los huesos. ¡ASÍ QUE NOS IREMOS JUNTOS AL OTRO MUNDO!

Kame: Yo no soy tan déb… -en ese momento Sango empujó con más fuerza su espada, dándole fin.

Sango: ¡Sesshoumaru, no permitas que nuestras muertes sean en vano! ¡ERES EL MÁS FUERTE Y EL INDICADO PARA DARLE FIN A ESTA GUERRA SIN SENTIDO! ¡ACABA CON TAKESHI! ¡NO PERMITAS QUE MÁS VIDAS INOCENTES SE SACRIFIQUEN!

Sesshoumaru: No seas tan débil –le dijo mientras la sostenía en su regazo- no debes morir todavía. El monje me dejó a tu cuidado y yo fui incapaz de protegerte.

Sango: Gracias por… -y dejó de respirar.

Sesshoumaru: ¡SANGO!

En ese momento, el cielo se oscureció y apareció Takeshi.

Takeshi: Veo que solo tú, Tetsuya, has sobrevivido. Los demás son unos imbéciles. ¡Dejarse vencer por seres tan débiles!

Kagome: ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propia gente? ¿Qué no te importan sus vidas?

Takeshi: ¿Y por qué habrían de importarme? La razón de que estuvieran conmigo era para que me ayudaran a ampliar mis dominios, si no lo lograron, entonces son basura.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Así que eres un cobarde que no puede luchar solo y envía a su gente a que sirva de carne de cañón? –inquirió, depositando suavemente el cuerpo de Sango en el suelo.

Takeshi: Mira quien habla, alguien que dice ser un poderoso youkai pero que se escondió en una barrera hecha por simples humanos.

Kagome: ¡Tú nos obligaste a ello! Si pelearas limpiamente, nos habríamos enfrentado cara a cara desde el inicio. ¡Tú sólo eres un ser despreciable que usa de escudo la vida a sus amigos!

Tetsuya: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al gran general Takeshi! Lo pagarás ¡KAJI!

Kagome: Yo no soy una presa fácil –y le lanzó una flecha que disipó fácilmente el fuego que intentaba devorarla. 

Tetsuya: Veo que no eres una humana ordinaria, me obligas a usar todo mi poder –diciendo esto se transformó en un enorme fénix

Y ambos sobrevivientes de los bandos opuestos iniciaron una lucha feroz, en donde los poderes eran de igual intensidad. Mientras, con los dos generales, la batalla apenas iba a iniciar.

Sesshoumaru: Finalmente has dado la cara. ¡No te perdonaré el haber acabado con vidas inocentes!

Takeshi: Yo pensé que luchabas para saber quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Pero ¿por qué pelear por salvar vidas? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! De cualquier manera, ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

Sesshoumaru: Eso está por verse.

Ambos youkais eran muy poderosos, pero Sesshoumaru le llevaba una ligera ventaja, su gran olfato y velocidad, le permitían esquivar y adivinar gran parte de los ataques de Takeshi, quien empezaba a mostrar rastros de cansancio.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué pasa Takeshi? ¿Si alguien no mina primero a tu oponente no eres capaz de luchar? Veo que no eres más que un despreciable aprovechado.

Takeshi: ¿Qué tiene de malo aprovecharse de los descuidos de los demás? ¡En la guerra todo es permitido! Pero no me subestimes, no he conquistado a la gran China únicamente a través de las estrategias, ¡AHORA MISMO TE MOSTRARÉ MI VERDADERO PODER! –al tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras se transformó en un enorme tigre blanco –prueba esto ¡nanbyaku KōrI!-cientos de lanzas de hielo salieron disparadas a toda velocidad hacia Sesshoumaru, quien logró esquivar algunas, pero algunas llegaron a él y rodó por el suelo. Su objetivo era hacerlo caer cerca de donde Kagome y Tetsuya se encontraban peleando.

Takeshi: ¡Ahora! –la orden iba dirigida a su comandante en jefe quien envió una llama envolvente a Kagome, con el único objeto de distraerla y alejarse de ella por unos pocos segundos. Volando tomó la forma de una enorme flecha en llamas que iba directo a Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, Kagome estaba muy alertay con una flecha se deshizo rápidamente de esa llama, sabía que cualquier descuido por parte de ella sería aprovechado por este despreciable ser para atacar por sorpresa al youkai que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Repitiendo el acto heroico de Sango, se interpuso en el camino de Tetsuya, recibiendo una herida mortal en el pecho y cayendo en seguida sin vida, al lado de su amado.

Sesshoumaru: ¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITOOOOOOOOO!!!! –lanzó el viento cortante y acabó de inmediato con él.

Takeshi: Vaya, pero qué rápido puedes ser, es una lástima que no hayas podido salvar a esa humana que por lo visto te tenía mucho aprecio.

Sesshoumaru: Cuando decidimos empezar juntos esta guerra, todos dijeron que era algo que se debía afrontar, pues ustedes eran enemigos crueles y sin escrúpulos. Querían conquistar estas tierras sin importar el costo. Si lo conseguían, muchas vidas inocentes se perderían, muchos seres sufrirían, no solo humanos, sino también monstruos, a causa de los métodos barbáricos de conquista y sometimiento que utilizan. Todos ellos me reconocieron como el más fuerte, el indicado para dirigirlos en la batalla. Pero lo único que sentí en ese momento fue la satisfacción de que me reconocieran como superior a ellos. No comprendí el verdadero significado de ser un general. Si ellos confiARON en mí, yo debí protegerlos, debí guiar los ataques personalmente, debí cuidar sus vidas, como lo más valioso de este mundo. De nada sirve ser el general de un ejército de cadáveres. No sólo murieron los de mi ejército, sino también la mujer que amaba, por ella fui capaz de enviar al otro mundo al único hermano que tenía. Lo he perdido TODO –y siendo la primera vez que el gran youkai mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, cerró sus ojos y una única lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

En esos momentos, colmillo sagrado empezó a palpitar.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó abriendo los ojos y cuán grande fue su sorpresa, ¡pudo ver a todos los mensajeros del otro mundo que intentaban llevarse las vidas de todos aquellos que pelearon a su lado y que confiaron en él!  
-empuñando con fuerza a colmillo sagrado- ¡CUENTO CONTIGO TENSEIGA! –Con un solo movimiento de su arma, fue capaz de revivir a más de cien seres, humanos y monstruos que habían luchado con él. Al fin había entendido la razón de que su padre le entregara esa arma a él. Sabía que su hijo un día tomaría su lugar como general de un ejército y que si su corazón era compasivo, sería capaz de revivir a aquellos que confiaron en él. Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Kagome y todos los youkais que habían luchado a su lado, revivieron.

Todos: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué no nos habían matado?

Miroku: Sí, todos habíamos muerto… pero… ya entiendo, Sesshoumaru ha mostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos y ha sido capaz de utilizar al máximo el poder del colmillo sagrado, salvando más de cien vidas.

Sango: ¡Kohaku! ¿Eso que está tirado es el fragmento de la perla? ¡Estás vivo! –corrió a su lado y lo abrazó llorando.

Kouga: ¡Ayame, estamos vivos!

Kagome: ¡Basta todos! No es el momento de ponerse sentimentales. Durante las batallas hay que mantener fría la cabeza, todavía tenemos al enemigo más fuerte frente a nosotros.

Pero algo más sucedió, un agujero negro se apareció en el cielo y salió ¡INUYASHA! El meidou también se abrió desde el otro lado, por los sentimientos que Sesshoumaru admitió hacia su hermano.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué está pasando? Al ver cientos de youkais muy extraños y a su hermano con un semblante muy cambiado, no solía tener la típica expresión propia de él. Además observando con rasgos visibles de haberla pasado muy mal a todos sus amigos. 

Takeshi: Muy interesante, así que eres capaz de revivir a los muertos. Es una lástima, por que me encargaré de enviarlos al infierno nuevamente.

Inuyasha: No si antes acabo contigo. ¡Ven, colmillo de acero! –y llamó a su espada con la funda, ésta se separó de colmillo sagrado y regresó con su dueño.

Takeshi: Por lo que puedo ver eres un insignificante híbrido. ¿Cómo piensas que puedes enfrentarte a mí? ¡Hyakuman Kōri! –gritó y un ataque un millón de veces más fuerte que el último que lanzó Sesshoumaru, salió a toda velocidad contra ellos.  
Inuyasha: ¡KONGOSUHA! ¡Sesshoumaru, abre el meidou para ese imbécil! –todas las lanzas de hielo lanzadas por Takeshi chocaron con las lanzas de diamante de Inuyasha y gracias a eso, esta vez no hirieron a nadie!

Sesshoumaru: ¡No tienes que decirlo! ¡MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA! –nuevamente el meidou se abrió y absorbió de inmediato a Takeshi.

Inuyasha: ¿Kagome me quieres explicar qué demonios pasó aquí? –dijo corriendo hacia ella, pero algo lo detuvo- Kagome…hueles a …


	16. Chapter 16

**XtinaOdss**¡Hola! Pues sí se murieron pero Sesshoumaru los revivió xD ¡Ése es el poder de Tenseiga! Inuyasha reapareció por que Sesshoumaru en el fondo no lo odia, pero eso sí, a ver cómo reacciona al saber que Kagome se entregó a Sesshoumaru. Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Gracias!

**kriss**¡Qué tal! Pues yo sé que estuvo feo y bastante radical matar a todos, pero siempre he querido ver a Sesshoumaru utilizar al máximo el poder de tenseiga y pues creo que la única manera de lograrlo era que perdiera a todos sus amigos y a su amada incluida. Inuyasha no podría haber muerto tan fácilmente, pobrectio xD Me da gusto saber que sigue siendo de tu agrado este fic amiga. ¡Gracias!

**iyvker**¡Hola! Qué felicidad que te gustara la batalla, pensé que a lo mejor pareceía medio exagerada. Eres muy amable. ¡Gracias!

**fallennagel**¡Qué tal! Qué chido que sí te gustara el nuevo rumbo que tomó la historia. Efectivamente, tuvieron que morir lenta y dolorosamente los nuevos amigos de Sesshoumaru para que él mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos y así pudiera utilizar todo el poder de tenseiga, es algo que yo muero por ver en la historia de Rumiko, pero la muy infeliz no da muestras de que eso vaya a ocurrir nunca. Jejeje, sí, Inuyasha está bien enterado de lo que pasó gracias a su olfato, habrá que ver cómo reacciona. Te agradezco por tu apoyo amiga. ¡Gracias!

Muchísimas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus amables reviews y también agradezco a aquéllas personas que leen pero que por algún motivo no dejan un review. A todos, gracias. Bueno, ahora sí, aquí les dejo los dos capítulos.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 16. El vínculo entre Kagome e Inuyasha**

Miroku¡Un momento¡Ya basta! Nadie va a continuar con esta guerra absurda, su general Takeshi ya está derrotado. No tiene sentido que más vidas se pierdan¡lo mejor que pueden hacer es marcharse de aquí! -gritó, al darse cuenta de que entre los batallones que quedaban la pelea iba a continuar, aprovechó además para llamar la atención de todos, pues se dio cuenta de que se iba a armar la gran trifulca entre los dos hermanos si no pasaba algo pronto.

Youkai 1¿Cómo¿Nos dejarán ir así nada más?

Youkai 2¿No piensan matarnos?

Youkai 3¿Ni obligarnos a servirles¿Simplemente nos dejarán ir?

Sesshoumaru: Por supuesto, nosotros no somos iguales a ese despreciable ser. ¡Son libres!

Todos¡Gracias! –dijeron al mismo tiempo los youkais derrotados y se marcharon

Miroku: Esto ha llegado a su fin, pueden romper la barrera, los felicito por haber hecho un magnífico trabajo –dirigiéndose a los monjes encargados de la barrera. Ésta se deshizo y todos lanzaron un gran grito de júbilo y aclamaron a Sesshoumaru.

Voces¡VIVA EL GRAN GENERAL SESSHOUMARU!

En medio de este gran alboroto, Kagome recoge el fragmento que estaba junto a Kohaku y piensa encargarse de mantenerlo puro.

Sesshoumaru: Todo habría salido bien, pero Jaken, no he sido capaz de revivirlo.

Sango¿Pero por qué?

Kohaku: Él fue un excelente guía durante este enfrentamiento, no puede ser que se pierda la dicha de compartir con nosotros la victoria.

Sesshoumaru: Eso es debido a que ya había usado el colmillo sagrado una vez para salvarlo. No se puede salvar la vida en dos ocasiones.

Miroku¿Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer?

Sesshoumaru: Yo no puedo hacer na…

Inuyasha¡Kagome¿Te entregaste a Sesshoumaru¡TIENES SU OLOR IMPREGNADO EN TODO EL CUERPO! –gritó cayendo de rodillas, estaba realmente abatido

Kagome: Inuyasha, por favor, no llores –se acercó a él abrazándolo- déjame explicarte…

Sesshoumaru¡No tienes por qué consolar a ese imbécil! –la apartó de él jalándola violentamente del brazo, como era su costumbre cuando los celos se apoderaban de él.

Inuyasha¿A quién llamas imbécil¡SUÉLTALA! –gritó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando que Sesshoumaru soltara el brazo de Kagome, pero la tenía muy sujeta y no lo permitió, pero el brazo de la chica parecía que se iba a romper, por los tremendos tirones que ambos le daban.

Kagome¡BASTA LOS DOS¡NO SOY UNA MUÑECA DE TRAPO¡ME VAN A ROMPER EL BRAZO! –y con un fuerte empujón se libró de ambos, lo curioso es que desde aquélla vez que le rompió los brazos a la mujer ciempiés, la primera ocasión en que llegó a esa época, no había vuelto a ser capaz de rechazar a alguien utilizando solo su energía, se sorprendió a sí misma y al resto.

Inuyasha¡Maldita sea Sesshoumaru! Ahora entiendo. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de mandarme al otro mundo para seducir a Kagome¡YO LA AMO!

Sesshoumaru¿Y alguna vez se lo dijiste¿Alguna vez te preocupaste por sus sentimientos? Ya que nunca lo hiciste, NO VENGAS A QUEJARTE AHORA DE QUE YA NO TE QUIERE.

Inuyasha¿Y me vas a decir que tú sabes algo sobre los sentimientos de Kagome¡TÚ NO LA CONOCES CÓMO YO!

Sesshoumaru: Pues yo creo que ya la conozco mejor que tú, cómo pudiste darte cuenta, con sólo olerla –dijo en tono socarrón.

Inuyasha¡MALDITO¡Seguro la obligaste¡Ella no pudo haberme olvidado tan fácil…¡Kagome! –se interrumpió a sí mismo al notar a Kagome abrazándolo.

Kagome: Inuyasha, por favor, deja de discutir y déjame explicart…

Sesshoumaru¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO PERMITIRÍA QUE NADIE TE TOCARA! –le gritó al tiempo que le dio un fuerte empujó para apartarla del hanyou.

Kagome¡Y YO TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TÚ ESCLAVA PARA OBEDECER TUS ÓRDENES! –gritó casi desgañitándose y levantándose rápidamente del suelo

Sesshoumaru¿Y cómo piensas oponerte si soy más fuerte que tú? –iba directo hacia la chica, pero rápidamente Inuyasha el cortó el paso.

Inuyasha¡NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA!

Sesshoumaru: No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte traído de regreso a este mundo¡APARTATE DE MI CAMINO QUE PIENSO ENSEÑARLE A ESA ESTÚPIDA HUMANA A RESPETARME!

Kagome¿Así que soy estúpida¡Pues para qué me quieres a tu lado entonces!

Sesshoumaru¡Por que no voy a permitir que hagas lo que te venga en gana¡ERES MÍA!

Kagome¿TUYA¡ESTÁS LOCO! A MÍ NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER Y SI ME DA LA GANA¡ME LARGO Y NUNCA ME VOLVERÁS A VER! –gritó la joven, con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que empezó a correr a todo lo que daba, en dirección al pozo.

Sesshoumaru¡Nadie puede escapar de mí y menos una humana! –se apresuró para ir tras ella.

Inuyasha¡No voy a permitir que la dañes! –le dijo nuevamente interponiéndose en su camino, el hanyou siempre había sido muy veloz cuando se trataba de proteger a la joven.

Kagome¡Hasta nunca! –gritó la chica y dio un brinco adentro del pozo.

Sesshoumaru¡HÁZTE A UN LADO IDIOTA! –de un solo golpe se libró de su medio hermano y se lanzó por el pozo, creyendo alcanzar a la chica, pero- ¿Qué demonios pasó¡Desapareció! No hay rastro de ella y no hay lugar donde pudiera ocultarse –saliendo del pozo- Inuyasha, tú sabes por qué Kagome puedes hacer esas cosas ¡y me lo vas a decir!

Inuyasha¿No que la conocías mejor que yo? –quien a propósito dejó que el youkai fuera tras ella, sabía que no la encontraría.

Sesshoumaru¡MALDITO! Te voy a…

Miroku¡Cálmate por favor Sesshoumaru! –intervino rápidamente interponiéndose entre ambos.

Sesshoumaru¿Por qué habría de tener consideración con este idiota?

Miroku: Por que es tu hermano y lo quieres, no hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte, como ahora, que heriste a la señorita Kagome y se fue, ahora no sabes cómo hacer para que regrese, pero te aseguro que lastimar a Inuyasha no solucionará el problema.

Inuyasha¡jajaja! Quédate allí y espera un millón de años a que Kagome regrese, está tan enojada que no lo hará y yo iré a contentarla –dijo burlándose de su hermano y estaba a punto de irse por el pozo cuando el youkai lo pescó por los cabellos y lo echó a un lado.

Sesshoumaru¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!

Inuyasha¿Quieres apostar? –y en un segundo intento se echó un rápido clavado en el pozo, pero esta vez su hermano lo pescó por el tobillo y no lo soltó.

Sesshoumaru: Deja de hacerte el gracioso¡no voy a dejar que entres allí!

Sango y Kohaku llegaron en Kirara, habían pasado a la aldea a decirles a todos que la guerra terminó y a contarles todo lo sucedido. La anciana Kaede se sorprendió al escuchar cómo se le había ablandado el corazón a Sesshoumaru en el útlimo momento. Shipo y Rin llegaron con ellos. Al ver cómo tenía agarrado Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha, no se hicieron esperar las risas.

Sango: Veo que ya se llevan bien como hermanos¡hasta juegan!

Inuyasha: Nada de juegos¡bájame Sesshoumaru! –gritó pataleando y agitando las manos al mismo tiempo.

Sesshoumaru: No hasta que me digas lo que sabes.

Rin¡Qué lindos se ven!

Kohaku: Ya decía yo que el señor Sesshoumaru no era malo. Después de todo, tenía ganas de jugar con su hermanito.

Inuyasha¡Qué no estamos jugando! –dijo desenfundando a colmillo de acero- Suéltame o te arrepentirás.

Miroku: Ya basta, por esa actitud la señorita Kagome se fue y los dejó a los dos y sí pudiera yo también me iría.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha¡Pues lárgate!

Sango: Dejen de actuar como niños.

Inuyasha: Pues dile que me suelte.

Sesshoumaru¿Y permitir que te vayas con Kagome?

Inuyasha: Algún día me tienes que soltar.

Sesshoumaru: Claro, cuando estés muerto y eso ¡se puede arreglar fácilmente! –dijo alistando sus garras para su medio hermano.

Rin: Por favor señor Sesshoumaru, no lo lastime, ya déjelo bajar –le suplicó la pequeña sujetándolo del brazo.

Sesshoumaru: Sólo por que tú lo pides pequeña, pero tienes que prometer que no irás tras ella.

Inuyasha¡Yo no prometo nada!

Todos¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Ay, como fastidian, está bien, ya suéltame, lo prometo, pero ya bájame que la cabeza se me va a reventar de tanta sangre.

Sesshoumaru: Está bien –y lo aventó bastante lejos, chocando el pobre hanyou contra un árbol.

Inuyasha: Idiota, no tenías que aventarme.

Sesshoumaru¿A quién le llamaste idiota?

Todos¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!

Sesshoumaru: Está bien, pero por lo que veo, todos saben a dónde se va Kagome, menos yo, así que más vale que me lo digan de una vez o los mataré.

Sango¿Y entonces para qué nos reviviste?

Inuyasha¡jajaja¡Idiota!

Sesshoumaru¿De qué te ríes imbécil¿Y a quién le llamaste idiota?

Shipo: Ay, estos dos nunca van a dejar de pelear, mejor vamos a jugar a la aldea. ¿Vienen Rin, Kohaku, Kirara?

Rin¡Sí!

Kohaku: Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con esos dos.

Kirara¡miau!

Miroku: Sesshoumaru, lo primero que hay que explicarte es que la señorita Kagome no pertenece a esta época.

Sesshoumaru¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mientras se sentaba recargado en el pozo, para evitar que Inuyasha entrara en el.

Miroku: Ella pertenece a un futuro lejano, es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa que alguna vez selló el alma de Inuyasha en ese árbol –dijo señalando al árbol sagrado- y este pozo es la conexión que existe entre su mundo y éste.

Sesshoumaru¿Esa es la razón por la cual puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro?

Sango: Así es y la única persona, aparte de Kagome que puede pasar por allí, es Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Para que lo entiendas, entre Kagome y yo existe un sentimiento que nos une y que trasciende el tiempo, por eso podemos estar juntos sin importar que lo que se interponga entre ambos. El hecho de que ella me ame es lo que hace que pueda ir y venir de su época a ésta y yo a la suya.

Sesshoumaru¿Su amor es lo que los mantiene conectados? Si eso es verdad, en el momento en el que tú desapareciste de este mundo, ella no debería haber sido capaz de regresar, pero lo hizo, eso quiere decir que sus sentimientos hacia mí cambiaron esa conexión de la que hablan ustedes.

Miroku: Tienes razón Sesshoumaru. Pero en ese caso existen dos posibilidades, una es la que tú acabas de mencionar, pero quizá también se deba al hecho de que Inuyasha no estaba muerto, lo cual quiere decir, que…

Inuyasha: Así es, Naraku sigue vivo, pero sólo por que tiene la perla de Shikon en su poder.

Flash back

Naraku: Vaya, parece que a Sesshoumaru, no solo yo le estorbaba, sino también su medio hermano. Así que terminó enviándote al otro mundo para poder quedarse con tu mujer.

Inuyasha¡Cállate bastardo! –aun seguía muy herido y no intentó destrozarlo con colmillo de acero.

Naraku: No veo por qué debamos seguir siendo enemigos en un lugar donde somos los únicos vivos –dijo tratando, como siempre, de sacar provecho de la situación y buscando una alianza con el hanyou, sabía que tenía varios recursos y al final de cuentas, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Inuyasha¡No tengo ningún interés en aliarme con un ser tan despreciable como tú! –gritó alejándose de él, si bien es cierto que no estaba dispuesto a aliarse con él, podía aprovecharse del momento en el que él saliera del lugar.

Fin del Flash back

Inuyasha: Cuando un vivo entra en ese sitio, muere instantes después, sin embargo, la kekai de tenseiga estuvo protegiéndome y a Naraku lo que le ayudo a seguir con vida fue la perla de Shikon. En ese lugar las almas son atormentadas y no hay ningún tipo de esperanza, aprovechándose de eso, Naraku les prometió la salida de ese lugar si lo ayudaban a escapar. En ese momento un agujero con un cegador resplandor se abrió sobre mí y me di cuenta de que estaba de regreso. "También pude percatarme de que mi vuelta a este mundo fue gracias a que alguien deseaba que yo estuviera con vida, pero es algo que nunca vas a admitir abiertamente hermano".

Sesshoumaru: Así que ese maldito sigue con vida y planea regresar.

Sango: Debemos hacer algo al respecto. Pero también debemos ver la manera de hacer algo por Jaken, es alguien muy valioso.

Inuyasha¿Jaken, el sirviente de Sesshoumaru¿Para qué quieres revivir a ese renacuajo inútil?

Miroku: No está bien que te expreses así de él, nosotros también pensábamos que no era más que un payaso para divertir a Sesshoumaru, pero resultó ser un gran estratega y además le infundió ánimos a los guerreros en el momento justo. No sólo eso, sino que también logró ganarse nuestra estimación.

Inuyasha: Pues sí que me perdí de muchas cosas, pero solo me desaparecí por unos instantes.

Sesshoumaru: Te equivocas Inuyasha, pasaron cinco meses.

Sango: Así es, han pasado muchas cosas Inuyasha.

Inuyasha¡Maldito, aprovechaste mi ausencia para seducir a Kagome!

Sesshoumaru¡Yo no la seduje¡Ella se entregó por voluntad propia¡Y me prefiere a mí!

Inuyasha¡Pues ha llegado la hora de devolverte el favor de mandarme al otro mundo! –gritó desenfundando a colmillo de acero.

Sango¡Basta Inuyasha! No tiene sentido esta disputa¿qué ganarías con matar a Sesshoumaru¿No crees que Kagome te odiaría por matarlo? –intervino la bella taijiya.

Inuyasha¿Por qué habría de odiarme por matar a alguien de corazón tan frío¿Y desde cuándo proteges a este ser tan cruel?

Miroku: Te hemos dicho que han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste y Sesshoumaru ya no es el mismo que conociste. Además le hemos tomado aprecio –intervino también el monje.

Inuyasha¿No sólo te robas a la mujer que amo sino también a mis amigos? –inquirió al youkai- ¡Y gracias por su lealtad! –espetó dirigiéndose a sus amigos- Me doy cuenta de la clase de amigos que son, en lugar de ponerse de mi lado y apoyarme, defienden a este payaso.

Sesshoumaru¡Basta ya! Yo no te he robado nada, tus amigos te siguen apreciando¡pero Kagome me ama a mí¡Si tanto lo deseas, acabaré contigo de una buena vez!

Miroku: Ya no sigan con esta discusión absurda, ninguno de los dos puede saber lo que la señorita Kagome siente, hasta que hablen con ella.

Sango: Su excelencia tiene razón, la única que puede decir a quien de los dos ama es Kagome, pero no lo sabrán si no dejan de discutir. Ella no volverá mientras se comporten de esa manera.

Inuyasha: Está bien –asintió guardando a colmillo de acero- hagamos esto Sesshoumaru: una vez que Kagome regrese, le preguntaremos cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos y el que pierda se hará a un lado.

Sesshoumaru: Es algo justo, pero te lo advierto, vete preparando, por que me elegirá a mí.

Inuyasha¡No estés tan seguro de eso! –afirmó, como alguien que sabe lo que otros no- "Kagome, no puedo creer que me hayas olvidado tan fácilmente y que me hayas cambiado por mi hermano. Yo sé que mucho tiempo estuve indeciso entre tú y Kikio, pero tú sabes que yo te amo y que ese sentimiento no cambiará pase lo que pase".

En el otro lado del pozo.

Kagome: "¿Cómo es posible que ese engreído de Sesshoumaru pensara que me convertiría en su esclava¿Qué le pasa? Pero, Inuyasha regresó, eso es algo que nunca pensé que sucedería y la verdad es que ahora estoy confundida. No me gustó verlo llorar y menos que haya sido yo la causante de ese llanto. Y gracias a que me defendió de su hermano, pude escaparme y regresar a mi época, donde estoy a salvo de ese loco. No puedo negar que a pesar de su eterna indecisión es lindo. No sé qué voy a hacer. Lo único que sé es que no voy a regresar, les tengo que dar una lección, sobre todo a Sesshoumaru. Aunque Inuyasha puede venir, me pregunto por qué no habrá venido tras de mí. Claro, su hermano seguramente se lo impidió".

Madre de Kagome¡Hija, regresaste! –le dijo amablemente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Kagome: Sí mamá, me voy a da un baño y a dormir un rato por que ¡estoy muerta!

MK: Claro hija y cuando despiertes bajas a merendar con nosotros.

Ya habían pasado más de un mes desde que Kagome regresara a su casa. La joven de pronto recordó que desde hace días algo ya debería haber pasado. El temor se apoderó de ella y con cualquier pretexto salió de su casa y se dirigió a la farmacia más cercana. De regreso, en el baño de su casa…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17. ¡La sorpresa!**

Kagome: "No, no puede ser, pero no hay lugar a dudas, salió positivo, ¿qué voy a hacer? Pero si estuve usando condones después de la segunda vez que estuve con Sesshoumaru. Me costó muchísimo trabajo que los usara, maldita sea, ¿cómo fallaron? ¿Cómo voy a tener un hijo de un demonio? ¡Esto es terrible! No quiero vivir en el sengoku toda la vida, pero aquí no podría vivir, sería un hanyou como Inuyasha y quién sabe que sería capaz de hacerle la gente. No, maldición, si me cuidé por que no quería embarazarme. No, ya me acordé que la última vez que estuvimos juntos, se rompió el condón por culpa de ese salvaje. Yo no quería regresar todavía, pero no puedo afrontar esto yo sola. Inuyasha, no sé que voy a hacer cuando te vea, ¿cómo explicarte sin que te sientas herido?" –y en medio de esta maraña de pensamientos, nuestra bella joven se dirige al pozo.

Al salir del pozo al primero que vio es a Sesshoumaru, quien al percibir su olor, inmediatamente se incorpora. El youkai había estado haciendo guardia en el pozo durante todo el mes esperando que la chica regresara. No se había movido un milímetro, puesto que no confiaba en Inuyasha, quien también estaba cerca del pozo, esperando que su hermano se descuidara para ir con la joven. Los dos hicieron caso omiso de las palabras de sus amigos acerca de ir a buscar a Naraku al otro mundo antes de que saliera de allí y derrotarlo. Nada los movía del pozo por donde Kagome debía regresar y cuando ella lo hizo las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Sesshoumaru: ¡Amor, por fin regresas!

Inuyasha: Kagome, ¡bienvenida!

Kagome: Vaya, no esperaba este recibimiento. ¿Se quedaron aquí esperando a que regresara? Inuyasha, yo pensé que ibas a ir tras de mí.

Inuyasha: Pues eso iba a hacer pero mi querido hermanito no me dejó.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, sin rodeos: Tienes que decir a quién de los dos es al que amas.

Kagome: Pues… la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte –habló la chica un tanto dudosa y temerosa de la reacción de ambos- no es algo planeado…

Inuyasha: ¿Lo ves? –habló interrumpiéndola- Sólo te aceptó por que yo no estaba, no era planeado mi regreso, pero ya que estoy aquí ¡date por vencido! –declaró en tono triunfal el hanyou.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Es cierto? -preguntó muy triste.

Kagome: No, no del todo. Es cierto que yo pensé que ya no te volvería a ver Inuyasha. Pero no me refiero a que yo deje de amar a Sesshoumaru sólo por que tú regresaste. Es otra cosa lo que no estaba planeado…

Inuyasha: ¿Entonces dejaste de amarme?

Sesshoumaru: ¿No escuchaste que me ama a mí? Dijiste que el perdedor se haría a un lado, ¡así que ya lárgate imbécil! 

Inuyasha: Yo no me voy hasta que no oiga de su boca que ya no me ama y a mí nadie me dice imbécil, ¡te voy a enseñar a… -se detuvo al sentir otra vez el dulce abrazo de la mujer que amaba y por la que estaba dispuesto a pelear a muerte con quien se la quisiera arrebatar, así fuera su hermano- Kagome yo…

Sesshoumaru: ¡Suelta a ese idiota o los mataré a los dos! –estaba a punto de lanzarles sus garras venenosas, cuando el grito de la joven lo detuvo.

Kagome: ¡YA DEJA DE AMENAZARME DE MUERTE POR CUALQUIER COSA! ¿Qué no te dejé bien claro que no soy tú esclava? ¿Qué si lo deseo me largo y que no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REGRESÉ POR QUE QUISE Y NO ME OBLIGUES A MARCHARME DE NUEVO, POR QUE SI ME VOY NUNCA VAS A VER A TU HIJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ambos hermanos quedaron atónitos ante tal confesión. Sesshoumaru, con su instinto de youkai, inmediatamente desconfió de la afirmación de la joven y se acercó.

Inuyasha: Maldito, ¿dudas que sea tuyo? Si no lo quieres yo me llevo a Kagome y a ese bebé que viene en camino –dijo al darse cuenta de que su medio hermano había olfateado a su todavía amada, buscando rastros de otro macho, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la chica no había estado con nadie más, sólo por encima de la ropa se percibía el aroma de Inuyasha, muy reciente, solo por que lo acaba de abrazar.

Kagome: Gracias Inuyasha, no esperaba tal apoyo de tu parte…-iba a continuar pero el youkai se lo impidió.

Sesshoumaru: Yo no dije que no lo quisiera, amo a esta humana y ese bebé efectivamente es mío, pero si desconfié, es por que ella me dio motivos. ¿La maldita porquería que me obligaste a usar no se suponía que era para que no quedaras preñada?

Kagome: Así es, pero algunas veces falla y estoy embarazada.

Sesshoumaru: ¡Mi corazón! –dijo tiernamente al tiempo que la abrazaba.

Kagome: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Sesshoumaru: Pues criarlo con mucho amor, Rin y Shipo tendrán un hermanito pequeño al que seguramente protegerán y cuidarán.

Kagome: Pero yo todavía no termino ni la secundaria, yo quiero estudiar una carrera…

Sesshoumaru: Siempre dices cosas tan extrañas, que nunca te preocupas por explicarme. Pero dime algo: ¿eso de lo que hablas es más importante que el nuevo bebé que está por nacer?

Kagome: Pues… no, en realidad no –dijo comprendiendo lo que su amado quiso darle a entender.

Inuyasha: Veo que realmente Kagome te ama, yo no me interpondré entre ustedes ahora que hay un bebé de por medio, realmente debes agradecerlo, por que si no, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperarla. Pero como dije, el perdedor se hace a un lado –y se fue caminando lenta y pesadamente.

Kagome: Inuyasha, muchas gracias.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué me agradeces?

Kagome: Por ser tan comprensivo y por estar dispuesto a ayudarme y a quedarte a mi lado si Sesshoumaru no lo quería. Nunca voy a olvidar lo bien que te has portado y siempre te voy a amar, como amigo.

Inuyasha: Yo nunca te olvidaré y siempre que necesites algo puedes contar conmigo. ¡Y tú imbécil, más vale que la trates bien por que si no te las verás conmigo!

Sesshoumaru: ¿A quién le llamas imbécil? ¿Y cómo piensas protegerla si ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo?

Kagome: Ya, no comiencen una discusión –y selló con un beso los labios de Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha al verlos, se alejó y los dejó solos.

Inuyasha: Te deseo que seas muy feliz, pues a mi lado sufriste mucho por culpa de mi indecisión –dijo para sus adentros un hanyou con el corazón destrozado.

Inuyasha regresó a la aldea y allí se encontró con todos, que al ver su cara de tristeza y desilusión, supieron que Kagome había regresado y a quién había preferido. La primera en hablarle fue la pequeña Rin.

Rin: Inuyasha ¿ya regresó mi mamá?

Inuyasha: ¿Tú mamá? Ah sí, la dejé sola con Sesshoumaru –respondió, aunque ya le habían explicado que Kagome adoptó a Rin como su hija, todavía no se acostumbraba a que la nombraran como "madre".

Rin: Ah, están solos, yo quería ir a abrazarla, pero seguramente esta desnuda con mi papá y van a estar gritando y no me van a hacer caso –expresó un poco triste.

Todos: ¿QUÉ? –caída al estilo anime, rápidamente se incorporan y empiezan a preguntarle de donde sacaba esas cosas.

Miroku: ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña cómo tú dice esas cosas?

Rin: Pues por que los he visto.

Sango: ¿Cómo que los has visto?

Rin: Pues sí, el día que todos ustedes estaban discutiendo con el señor Jaken sobre la estrategia de guerra que iban a seguir contra ese Takeshi, a mí me aburrió mucho y decidí seguir al señor Sesshoumaru. Él se fue con la señorita Kagome, que ahora es mi mamá y luego se empezaron a besar y a quitar la ropa y luego gri…

Kaede: ¡No sigas criatura! 

Inuyasha: No puedo creer que ese par de sinvergüenzas hayan hecho sus porquerías enfrente de una niña tan pequeña, ni siquiera el depravado de Miroku haría tal cosa.

Rin: ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

Todos: ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? –y pum, otra caída al estilo anime.

Rin: Pues cuando todavía vivían mis otros papás también se la pasaban así, sólo que en la noche y cuando estaban así, no me hacían caso. Pero por lo que veo a ellos les gusta más hacerlo de día, ha de ser por que son jóvenes…

Sango: ¡Ya pequeña no sigas! ¡Las cosas que debes haber visto! Shipo y Kohaku, ustedes dos vayan afuera, mientras los mayores hablamos con Rin.

Shipo y Kohaku: ¿Pero por qué? 

Inuyasha: ¡Ustedes obedezcan!

Y mientras los mayores hablaban con Rin, los causantes de tal alboroto, sin saberlo, Sesshoumaru y Kagome se acercaban a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede…


	18. Chapter 18

**kriss**¡Hola amiga! Te agradezco mucho que hayas seguido el fic y que me hayas dejado siempre tus comentarios. Me da gusto que sí te pareciera graciosa la relación entre los "hermanitos" y la reacción de Rin, es que las escenas cómicas me cuestan mucho trabajo. Me da también gusto que me pidas que actualice pronto, pues en esta ocasión como ya es el capítulo antepenúltimo y el último, no te dejo en suspenso y aquí te los dejo. Te doy mi más sincero agradecimiento por haber seguido el fic¡Gracias!

**sophia06**¡Hola! Pues sí, ya casi se acerca el final, esta será mi última entrega de este fic, con los dos últimos capítulos.¡No mueras amiga! Oh, bueno murió -piense laetus y corre a buscar a Sesshoumaru- sophia murió¡revívela! -le suplica- Yo no recibo órdenes de ninguna humana -le responde secamente Sesshoumaru y la mata. ¡Zás¡Ya nos morimos las dos! Cof, cof, ejem. Bueno, amiga, pues te agradezco muchísimo que hayas seguido el fic¡Gracias!

**shadowandsesshoumaru:** ¡Qué tal amiga! Qué chido que te hayan gustado estos capítulos, me costó trabajo meterle comicidad al asunto. Y esa Rin pues sí que resultó ser muy precoz, pero ella no tiene la culpa, sino los que hacen sus desfiguros enfrente de ella, osea sus padres naturales y luego sus padres adoptivos, es decir, Sesshoumaru y Kagome que no se dan cuenta de que los estaba viendo. Me da mucha emoción que el fic sea de tus favoritos. Te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas dejados tus comentarios¡Gracias!

**ladymary**¿Cómo estás amiga? Espero que bien. No te preocupes yo soy muy feliz de leer tus comentarios y de saber que la historia te sigue gustando. Ah, yo siempre he querido ver a Sesshoumaru utilizando a tenseiga con todo su poder, eso nunca ha pasado y por eso en este fic se tuvieron que morir todos, para que él los reviviera de una manera majestuosa, jijiji. Kagome ya tenía que hacer algo con respecto a ese loco celoso, por que de plano se pasaba de la raya y con el carácter que se carga ella, la cosa no iba a estar muy bien que dijeramos. Rin de plano fue mal educada por sus padres biológicos y este par de sopes no se dan cuenta xD Híjole, no te diré absolutamente nada con respecto a Inuyasha, dejaré que lo descubras en el siguiente capítulo. Pues aquí te dejo el final y espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Gracias!

**fallennagel**¡Hola amiga! Jaken nunca me ha caído gordo, no sé por qué, pero no te preocupes, algo bueno sucederá. Sesshoumaru sí que es un celoso, pero la verdad es que no me lo imagino de otra manera, no lo imagino siendo tolerante y de los que tranquilamente dejan que su hembra haga lo que quiera, necesariamente tiene que ser un loco posesivo, jejeje. Kagome tenía que tener un bebé de ese magnífico ejemplar masculino. Y Rin pues es el resultado de los padres descuidados que tuvo, ahora el punto es que esos dos la tienen que corregir. Amiga te agradezco mucho por haberme dejado tus comentarios y hacerme saber que te ha gustado la historia¡Gracias!

**XtinaOdss**¡Qué tal amiga! Me alegra saber que sí te gustó la relación de hermanos tan rara xD no me los imagino de otra manera que no sea peleando. Me da gusto haberte hecho reír un ratito, por que mi principal objetivo es hacerte pasar un buen rato. Efectivamente, Naraku no podía ser destruído así nada más, también había sobrevivido, pero por el poder de la perla. Has sido muy amable conmigo al dejarme tus comentarios y haber seguido la historia. Te agradezco infinitamente por infundirme ánimos y por hacerme saber que sí ha sido de tu agrado el fic¡Gracias!

No tengo palabras para agradecerles por sus atentos comentarios y por haberme infundido ánimos siempre. Esta es mi última entrega de este fic, el penúltimo y el último capítulos. Espero que los disfruten y hagánme saber si les gusta el final, yo les responderé como es debido. Y bueno, pues sin más, ahora sí les dejo los capítulos. ¡ARIGATO!

* * *

**Capítulo 18. La caída de Naraku**

Kaede, Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas, en un tácito acuerdo supieron que Sango, por ser la más joven y además mujer, debería ser quien hablara con la niña. Kirara veía todo al lado de su ama y cómo ésta trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para empezar.

Sango: Pues… verás Rin… no sé que clase de ideas hayan tenido tus padres, como para expresar su amor frente a su pequeña hija, pero… lo que sí te puedo decir es que la forma de demostrar amor hacia la pareja, es algo normal… pero es algo muy íntimo, no es algo que se deba observar por otros, aunque sean los propios hijos y si por casualidad se llega a presenciar… pues no es una cosa de la que deba hablarse o comentarse como si fuera algo del dominio público.

Rin¿Por qué?

Sango, no supo que responder y se quedó callada, miró a Miroku para que le ayudara.

Miroku: Pues por que a todos nos gusta tener momentos de privacidad y…la expresión de amor hacia nuestra pareja es uno de esos momentos de privacidad.

Rin¿Pero si es privado por qué lo hacen al aire libre?

Inuyasha: Eso… -estaba que echaba chispas, por que realmente no había argumento contra una pregunta tan obvia, iba a decirle que por que ese par eran unos descarados inmorales, pero justo en ese momento entraron en la cabaña.

Kagome¡Hola amigos!

Inuyasha¡Al fin llegan este par de irresponsables¡Ahora es el momento en el que tienen que explicarle a "su hija" por qué no es bueno andar viendo cómo se "expresan su amor" y menos andar hablando de ello como si tal cosa!

Sesshoumaru y Kagome¿Qué?

Miroku: Lo que oyeron¿tienen retraso mental o qué?

Kagome: Pero ¿quién estuvo viendo nuestras expresiones amorosas y hablando de ello?

Sango: Pues Rin¿quién más va a ser¡Es el colmo que hayan estado tan calie…ejem, entretenidos en lo suyo que no se hayan percatado de que la niña los estuvo observando¡Y lo peor del caso es que habla al respecto como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo!

Sesshoumaru¿Qué no habías hablado con ella?

Kagome: Pues yo hablé con ella de lo que me pediste, acerca de que no la ibas a abandonar y que ahora seríamos dos quienes la amaríamos y la protegeríamos.

Sesshoumaru¡Pero si te dije que la que estaba atrás de los arbustos era ella!

Kagome¡¡¡¡Pero no me dijiste que nos hubiera estado viendo todo el tiempo!!!!!! Y no mencionaste que tuviera que hablar de lo que estábamos haciendo –dijo adquiriendo un color más rojo que el carmín y escondiendo la cara de vergüenza entre las manos.

Sesshoumaru¡ERES EL COLMO!

Kaede: Ya basta de palabrerías sin sentido, lo que hay que hacer ahora es explicarle a la pequeña.

Miroku: Tiene razón anciana Kaede y yo creo que lo mejor es que dejemos a Kagome con su hija para que puedan hablar más en confianza y que nosotros nos retiremos. Además, ahora que ya está arreglado el asunto entre Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, debemos ocuparnos de Naraku.

Kagome: "¿Naraku, sigue vivo?" –pensó extrañada la chica, pero no preguntó al respecto, pues tenía que ocuparse de su pequeña.

Sango: Eso me parece bien excelencia.

Inuyasha¡Ni creas que trabajaré contigo degenerado¡Dar semejantes exhibiciones a tu propia hija¿Cómo van a educar al que viene en camino¡No quiero imaginármelo!

Sesshoumaru: Nadie está pidiendo tu ayuda estúpido y…

Miroku¡Ya basta de peleas¿Es que no pueden estar tranquilos ni por un instante?

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha¡NO! –y voltearon a ver con ojos asesinos al monje, quien mejor optó por quedarse callado.

Adentro, en la cabaña, con madre e hija.

Kagome: Dime qué fue lo que les dijiste para que se escandalizaran a tal grado Rin.

Rin: Pues yo nada más le pregunté a Inuyasha que si ya había usted regresado y él me dijo que la había dejado sola con el señor Sesshoumaru y yo dije que quería ir a abrazarla, pero como estaban solos, entonces estarían besándose desnudos y grit…

Kagome¡NO SIGAS RIN! –gritó interrumpiéndola- con razón –hablando quedo- Rin, el día que Sesshoumaru y yo nos volvimos a encontrar¿tú venías siguiéndonos?

Rin: Pues sí.

Kagome¿Y viste cómo… él y yo…nos… expresábamos amor?

Rin: Sí ¿le da pena? –preguntó inocentemente al ver cómo se ponía roja.

Kagome: Pues sí Rin, me da pena –gotita al estilo anime.

Rin¿Pero por qué? Si todos estamos aquí por que nuestros papás lo hicieron.

Kagome¿Cómo te lo explicaré? Pues lo que pasa es que a todos nos gusta tener momentos de privacidad…

Rin: Es lo mismo que me dijo el monje –interrumpiéndola

Kagome¿Y entiendes a lo que nos referimos con privacidad?

Rin¿Es cuándo estamos haciendo algo malo y no queremos que nos vean?

Kagome: No exactamente. La privacidad sí se refiere a los momentos en los que no queremos que otras personas nos vean, pero no necesariamente por estar haciendo cosas malas.

Rin¿Entonces?

Kagome: Por ejemplo, cuándo tú vas al baño ¿te gusta que te vean?

Rin¡NO, para nada!

Kagome¿Y crees que ir al baño es algo malo o algo natural?

Rin: Pues…yo creo que todos vamos al baño así que más bien es algo natural ¿verdad?

Kagome: Así es y además ¿te gusta hablar de lo que haces cuando vas al baño?

Rin¡NO, tampoco!

Kagome: A nadie nos gusta hablar de ciertas cosas y tampoco nos gusta que nos vean mientras las hacemos y no por eso son malas. Lo que viste que estábamos haciendo Sesshoumaru y yo es lo que se llama hacer el amor y es un acto privado entre dos personas.

Rin¿Y por eso no se debe hablar con los demás de eso, ni tampoco verlos?

Kagome: Así es, pero además existe otra razón por la cual no se debe mencionar este hecho como si nada. En esta ocasión, sólo te escucharon nuestros amigos, personas de confianza que jamás te dañarían. Pero no todas las personas son así. Existe gente de mal corazón que podría malinterpretar lo que tú digas y usarlo para hacerte daño. Por eso no debes hablarlo tan a la ligera. Por favor escúchame muy bien Rin, quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hablar de esto más que conmigo o con tu papá y que tampoco volverás a observarnos.

Rin¡Sí mami! –exclamó felizmente, abrazándola, pues estaba contenta de que su mamá le prestara tanta atención y que hablara con ella.

Kagome: Buena niña, ahora vamos con los demás –Rin asintió y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Inuyasha¿Ya arreglaste el asunto pervertida?

Kagome¡YO NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: Maldición, ya que ahora estarás siempre con Sesshoumaru¿no podrías quitarme este asqueroso collar¡Ya no eres nada mío! –habló desde el suelo el golpeado hanyou.

Kagome: Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada si no mal recuerdo y no, no te voy a quitar el collar.

Miroku: Pues lo mejor será ponernos en camino, así que Sesshoumaru, por favor guíanos –dijo interviniendo oportunamente el monje, como ya se había hecho costumbre.

Sango¿Y nos llevaremos el cuerpo de Jaken también?

Sesshoumaru: No lo sé, mi madre dijo claramente, cuando regresó el alma de Rin, que no lo volvería a hacer y ella es muy estricta.

Kagome¿QUÉ¿TIENES MADRE? –preguntó la joven con los ojos desorbitados.

Sesshoumaru¿Qué tiene de extraordinario¿Pensaste que había nacido de la nada?

Kagome: No, nada, pero… ¿iremos a verla¿Es necesario? "De haber sabido que tendría suegra, mejor me hubiera quedado con Inuyasha, la suya ya se murió. Y si Sesshoumaru es así, seguro que su madre es peor¿qué tal si me mata al enterarse que voy a darle un nieto?" –pensaba la aturdida miko por la sorpresa, al enterarse de que la madre de su amado aún estaba viva.

Miroku: Señorita Kagome, la madre de Sesshoumaru conoce la manera de llegar al otro mundo, es necesario ir allá, pues Naraku sigue vivo, según nos contó Inuyasha, debido al poder de la perla.

Kagome: Pues yo creo que me quedaré a cuidar a Rin y a Shipo¡que tengan suerte! –dijo tratando de disimular el miedo que le producía conocer a su suegra.

Inuyasha¿Desde cuándo eres tan bromista Kagome¡Sabes que te necesitamos por que tú has estado purificando el fragmento que tenía Kohaku y que esa es la clave para derrotar a Naraku!

Kagome¡Pues ten!

Inuyasha¡Tonta! Sabes que si cualquiera de nosotros lo toca, perdería su pureza.

Sango: Amiga¿qué te pasa¿No quieres acompañarnos a dale su merecido a ese sinvergüenza¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que nos ha hecho? –le preguntó amablemente la bella taijiya al darse cuenta de que algo raro le sucedía.

Kagome: No es eso, pero… está bien¡acabemos con esto de una vez! –dijo más para sí misma que para los demás, que no acababan de entender su curiosa actitud, pero como de por sí era rara comparada con ellos y luego hacía y decía cosas extrañas, ya estaban acostumbrados y no le tomaron importancia.

Así que se pusieron en camino. Kohaku y Shipo se quedaron en la aldea con la anciana Kaede, para cuidar de Rin. Sango y Miroku iban en Kirara. Kagome iba en el dragón de dos cabezas y aunque le dijo a Inuyasha que fuera con ella, él se negó, lo que le agradeció en silencio su medio hermano que iba volando a gran velocidad muy delante de todos.

Cuando llegaron con la madre de Sesshoumaru:

Sesshoumaru: Necesito ir al otro mundo a matar a un infeliz que mandé allá hace tiempo, pero para regresar requiero tu ayuda.

Madre de Sesshoumaru: Por lo visto, solo me visitas cuando necesitas ayuda. Además cada vez te relacionas más con los humanos ¿para qué los has traído contigo? Pero… ¡esta humana tiene tu olor¡Y ESTÁ PREÑADA! –exclamó furiosa y pescó a Kagome del cuello.

Sesshoumaru¡Suéltala! –le ordenó lazándole el látigo de sus garras venenosas.

MS¡Vaya y por esta insignificante humana te atreves a levantarle la mano a tu madre! –habló esquivando velozmente el ataque de su hijo y dejando caer a la miko en el piso. Ahora vemos claramente por qué el padre del youkai había escogido a esta magnífica youkai, hermosa, muy fuerte, veloz y muy perceptiva.

Sesshoumaru: No es una humana cualquiera es una sacerdotisa y purifica un fragmento de shikon que nos servirá para acabar con el malnacido que está es ese lugar.

MS¿Y por eso tuviste que acostarte con ella? Es una actitud absurda. Sesshoumaru, tú eres un demonio de raza pura. Tu padre era un magnífico youkai y yo soy descendiente de un poderoso linaje, la unión entre tu padre y yo tenía por objeto que nacieras tú: un demonio poderoso que heredaría lo mejor de ambos clanes. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que el hijo que engendraste con esta vil humana será un asqueroso híbrido como el que está allí? –dijo señalando a Inuyasha- Lo único que conseguirás es acabar con nuestro legado de poder sobrenatural, el cual se guardó celosamente para ti. Tú deber es tener un heredero digno, el cual solo conseguirás si te unes con una hembra de tu misma raza y que sea, al igual que yo, una descendiente de un linaje poderoso. Por lo visto, sigues los mismos pasos absurdos que tu padre.

Sesshoumaru: No vine hasta aquí para escuchar sermones de tu parte. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

MS¡Me niego¡No toleraré que no tengas herederos!

Sango: Por favor, le suplico que nos ayude. Ese ser es maligno y sobrevive en es mundo de muertos solo por que tiene en su poder casi toda la perla de shikon. Si llega a salir de allí, causará más desgracias –intervino la exterminadora que hasta el momento había estado como espectadora, pero no pudo resistir pensar que si no llegaban al otro mundo, Naraku regresaría y volvería a hacer sufrir a más inocentes.

MS¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Yo no estoy para ayudar a seres tan débiles.

Miroku: Le ruego que reconsidere. Ese ser podría llegar a ser tan poderoso como su linaje si llega a apoderarse de este último fragmento que llevamos.

MS: Pues de nada me sirve proteger este mundo si mi familia se extingue.

Kagome: Señora, si su hijo le da un heredero digno, es decir hijo de él y otra de su especie¿usted nos ayudaría?

MS¿Permitirías que mi hijo procree con otra que no seas tú? Cuánta nobleza –dijo en tono sarcástico.

Inuyasha¡Kagome!

Sesshoumaru: No digas tonterías, yo no podría a amar a otra.

MS: Sesshoumaru ya habló y si esa es su última palabra, yo no tengo más que decir.

Kagome: Por favor Sesshoumaru, haz lo que te pide tu madre, debemos acabar con Naraku antes de que regrese a este mundo y acabe con más vidas inocentes.

Sesshoumaru¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

Kagome: Sólo una cosa más, señora, me dijeron que usted es capaz de devolverle la vida a los seres que incluso la espada de su hijo no puede si ya la ha usado.

MS¿Y qué con eso?

Kagome: Un amigo nuestro murió en una batalla y Sesshoumaru ya lo había salvado con tenseiga una vez, por lo que no pudo volver a revivirlo. ¿Usted nos haría el enorme favor de traer su alma de regreso?

MS: Sesshoumaru es quien debe responder –todos voltearon a mirarlo.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome –inquirió con la mirada y la chica asintió- Está bien madre, se hará como tú dices.

MS: No olvides lo que acabas de prometerle a tu madre. Ahora abre el meidou y una vez que hayan logrado su cometido yo les abriré el camino de regreso. Pero deben saber que los humanos no pueden estar allí por mucho tiempo, si no acaban rápido lo que tienen que hacer, morirán y yo no haré nada por ustedes.

Sesshoumaru lo hizo y todos pasaron por el camino abierto.

Inuyasha: Más vale que hagas una barrera Miroku, para ti y para las mujeres, de lo contrario morirán antes de que encontremos a Naraku.

Miroku: De acuerdo –así lo hizo y Sango y Kagome quedaron dentro de la barrera, desplazándose protegidos.

Caminaron un largo trecho.

Inuyasha: Esto no va a ser fácil Sesshoumaru, no sé si Naraku haya logrado convencer a las almas de este lugar para aliarse con él y no podré usar a colmillo de acero para acabar con ellas.

Sesshoumaru: Eso no es inconveniente, no podremos usar a colmillo de acero pero sí a colmillo sagrado, pues las almas serán purificadas. El único problema es que debemos darnos prisa, pues las energías del houshi se están debilitando y si la barrera se rompe, no sobrevivirán aquí no siquiera por unos instantes.

Efectivamente Miroku, se veía agotado, pues ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando. Parecía que estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero en esos instantes una presencia maligna, conocida por todos se hizo presente.

Naraku¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Visitas. ¿Así que primero me envías al otro mundo y luego vienes en persona a buscarme¡No puedo hacer otra cosa más que recibirlos como se merecen¡ATAQUEN! –y diciendo esto, envía un ejército de almas tras ellos.

Sesshoumaru¡Qué iluso eres Naraku! –con solo agitar a tenseiga purificó a todas las almas y estas simplemente desaparecieron dejando una estela blanca.

Inuyasha¡KAGOME, ES EL MOMENTO DE USAR LA LUZ! –dijo y en esta ocasión le tocó protegerla con la kekai de tessaiga para que pudiera realizar su ataque.

Kagome¡A ÉL! –había puesto el fragmento de shikon en la punta de su flecha y apuntando a la perla que poseía Naraku, lanzó la luz que iba purificando todo a su paso.

Naraku: MALDI… -en una palabra inconclusa terminó la vida de ese despreciable ser que a tantas personas había hecho sufrir. La flecha purificadora junto con el fragmento dieron justo en el blanco y al hacer contacto con la perla, se fusionó y cambió del color oscuro a un brillo resplandeciente que terminó purificando todo el ambiente. Justo en ese momento se abrió el camino de regreso. Inuyasha, cargó a Miroku, que estaba desfalleciendo y Kirara voló a toda velocidad con Sango, la pobre estaba que no aguantaba un segundo más. Sesshoumaru llevaba en brazos a Kagome.

MS¡Vaya que tuvieron suerte! Si se hubieran demorado unos instantes más habrían muerto. Ahora ¿dónde está ese amigo suyo?

Kagome: No lo trajimos con nosotros.

MS: Pues esperaré a que regreses con él Sesshoumaru.

Sin más palabras regresaron todos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Donde los recibieron calurosamente Rin, Shipo y Kohaku.

Shipo: La batalla debió haber sido muy dura, por que Sango, Miroku y Kagome lucen muy exhaustos. Aunque Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru no se ven del todo bien.

Kohaku: Al lugar al que fueron no pueden respirar con libertad¡es una fortuna que hayan regresado sanos y salvos!

Rin: Cuando el sabueso del infierno me llevó sufrí mucho. Pobrecitos, por eso lucen así.

Todos permanecieron recostados, descansando. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, quienes estaban mejor, salieron.

Inuyasha¿Y bien Sesshoumaru¿Harás lo que tú madre te pidió?

Sesshoumaru: Por lo pronto llevaré a Jaken con ella…  
Se llevó al dragón de dos cabezas para transportar el cadáver de Jaken y en el camino iba pensando.

Sesshoumaru: "Así que tú padre, sólo te uniste con mi madre por conveniencia. Para tener un poderoso heredero: a mí. ¿Entre ustedes no hubo amor¿Por eso le fuiste infiel con esa maldita humana que te alejó de nosotros¿Inuyasha sí es hijo del amor, mientras que yo sólo soy un "arreglo"? Sin embargo, tiene razón, ese hijo mío será un híbrido y no tendrá más que la mitad de mi poder. Ahora estoy obligado a hacer lo que tú nos hiciste a mi madre y a mí un día…"

Con estos pensamientos Sesshoumaru se dirige nuevamente con su madre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19. Líneas cruzadas.**

Sesshoumaru llega con su madre.

MS: Ese es el pequeño youkai que te acompañaba la ocasión anterior. Recuéstalo allí, espero que no sea demasiado tarde para llamar su alma –diciendo esto, colocó su medallón sobre el cuerpo de Jaken y ¡no pasó nada!

Sesshoumaru: Maldición. "No puede ser, Jaken, haz un esfuerzo por regresar" –pensaba y su rostro reflejaba una gran preocupación.

MS: Veo que te han sucedido muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Cuando esa niña humana murió, tu rostro no cambió de expresión, tú sirviente era quien traducía tus emociones para mí. Pero en esta ocasión puedo darme cuenta de que te sientes consternado por no poder ayudar a tu sirviente.

En esos momentos, una luz blanca es atraída por el medallón y se logra incorporar Jaken.

Jaken: ¿Qué… me pasó? ¡Nuevamente me ha revivido amo Sesshoumaru! –quiso levantarse por completo pero no lo logró.

Sesshoumaru: Quédate allí Jaken, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con mi madre, mientras descansa –y salieron madre e hijo de la habitación.

MS: Has cambiado mucho.

Sesshoumaru: He entendido que nada significa el poder si no se tiene algo que proteger, eso es todo.

MS: ¿Y qué es lo que has encontrado para proteger Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: ¡A la mujer que amo!

MS: ¿Y esa humana representa todo tu amor?

Sesshoumaru: ¿A qué te refieres?

MS: Yo no soy el ser que aparento Sesshoumaru, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras –caminan por el jardín y al pasar junto a un árbol de cerezos, le permite una relajación a su adusto rostro- A tú padre y a mí nos gustaba caminar bajo los árboles de cerezo en flor, tomados de la mano.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Ustedes se amaban?

MS: Yo me enamoré de él desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero yo, como descendiente de un poderoso linaje de youkais, no tenía permitido mostrar ningún tipo de emociones, puesto que teníamos muchos enemigos dispuestos a aniquilarnos y ellos podrían aprovechar cualquier debilidad. Me educaron para ser una poderosa acompañante de un fuerte guerrero y como tal, debía mantener siempre fría la cabeza y el corazón. Cosa que te inculqué a ti en su momento, a nunca mostrar tus debilidades, suceda lo que suceda. 

Sesshoumaru: "Es la primera vez que te veo hablando con tal sinceridad" –pensó asombrado, pero no dijo nada, no quería interrumpirla.

MS: Cuando mi padre lo conoció, se dio cuenta de que era el guerrero perfecto para mí y le propuso que me desposara, él aceptó sin dudarlo. Me llamaron para comunicarme esta decisión y me sentí el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pero siguiendo con las costumbres que se me inculcaron, no expresé nada, sólo asentí con la cabeza y tu padre tomó delicadamente mi mano y la besó. Yo hubiera querido abrazarme a su cuello y decirle que lo amaba y que nada me haría más feliz que estar a su lado, sin embargo, solo le sonreí y pregunté ¿cuándo se llevará a cabo el rito? En tres lunas contestó mi padre, ¿algo más que deba saber? No, eso es todo, puedes retirarte, me dijo mi padre y salí da allí para alistarme. Corrí de pura emoción, sin que nadie me viera, es algo prohibido para los youkais de raza pura como nosotros, permitirnos expresiones vulgares, como la felicidad o la ira. 

Sesshoumaru: Madre, yo…

MS: No me interrumpas, déjame continuar hasta el final. En tres lunas exactamente, llevamos a cabo el rito de apareamiento y yo me marché para siempre de la casa de mi padre. Pensé que compartiría toda mi vida con tu padre, hasta el fin de nuestros días. Tiempo después llegó a convertirse en el señor de las tierras del oeste y cada vez más enemigos trataban de atacarnos. En algunas ocasiones, él permitía que yo le acompañara en sus batallas. Yo también soy muy buena guerrera, me entrenaron en ese arte desde muy pequeña, pues algún día debía dirigir un ejército, codo a codo con el guerrero que se convirtiera en mi compañero. Lo que me extrañaba era que en ciertas ocasiones él no dejaba por nada del mundo que lo acompañara. Yo no debía cuestionar ninguno de sus actos y debía aceptar su voluntad como una esclava sumisa. Sin embargo, cuando estaba separada de él, me sentía profundamente triste y lloraba a solas, de solo pensar que podría llegar a perder al ser que amaba me sentía miserable. En una ocasión tardó tanto tiempo que pensé que moriría de tristeza, sólo me mantenía viva la esperanza de volver a verlo una vez más y decirle que lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Cuando finalmente me anunciaron la llegada de tu padre, corrí a su encuentro, con la firme decisión de mostrarle mis sentimientos y no dejarlo marcharse solo nuevamente. En el momento en el que estuve frente a él me abracé a su cuello y lo iba a besar. Pero él simplemente se deshizo de mi abrazo y me dijo: Guarde la compostura, mi señora. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, fue lo único que atiné a contestar. Tu padre era un orgulloso youkai educado con igual o mayor severidad que yo. Inmediatamente comprendí que tenía que guardar mesura ante los presentes. Sólo le pido poder hablar a solas un momento con usted, mi señor, le dije y él aceptó. Una vez que estuvimos a solas le comuniqué que estaba preñada y que había estado esperándolo para darle esa noticia. Es algo muy bueno para ambas familias, pues ya nos habíamos tardado en darles un heredero. De ahora en adelante, no me acompañará nunca más en las batallas. Su deber será protegerse a sí misma y al nuevo ser que lleva en sus entrañas, me dijo fríamente y se retiró. Tiempo después naciste tú y llenaste aún más de felicidad mi vida, pues representabas todo el amor que yo sentía hacia a tu padre. Mientras fueras cachorro, se me permitiría, a solas, ser expresiva contigo. Te amamanté con todo mi amor y te cantaba canciones llenas de ternura para que te sintieras feliz y cuando creciste un poco más jugaba contigo. Sin embargo, el encanto duró poco, pues en cuanto creciste, tú padre me prohibió que fuera blanda contigo. Será un guerrero poderoso, el heredero de las tierras del oeste, no puedes echarlo a perder con delicadezas, me dijo. Así, que a partir de ese momento, te eduqué de la misma manera en que lo hicieron con tu padre y conmigo. A cierta edad el empezó a entrenarte y de pronto yo me quedé más sola que nada en este inmenso castillo. A pesar de que ya no tenía que cuidarte, tu padre nunca me permitió volver a acompañarlo en sus batallas. Un día, en una de las batallas que sostenía con el poderoso espíritu dragón, tuve noticias de que había quedado herido. Cuando me enteré me dirigí a buscarlo, yo debí acompañarlo para pelear, entre los dos hubiéramos podido derrotarlo, pero tú padre además de fuerte, era obstinado y orgulloso, a pesar de que le dije que era demasiado para él solo, no me permitió ayudarlo. Lo busqué desesperadamente por todas partes, quería curar sus heridas y ayudarlo a reestablecerse, pero no logré olfatear su rastro. El espíritu dragón seguía con vida y mi sed de venganza era tanta, que si me lo hubiera topado, habría luchado contra él sin pensarlo. Llegué a pensar que tu padre había muerto y estaba desesperada. Después de muchas lunas regresé al castillo con la esperanza de que quizá estuviera vivo y regresara a que lo auxiliara. Estuve esperando mucho tiempo. Al fin, un día regresó. Yo corrí a su encuentro y sin importarme la compostura que debía guardar, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que tenía impregnado… ¡el olor de una hembra humana! Me aparté de él y sólo lo miré con odio, pero al final no me pude contener y le di una bofetada. Curó mis heridas, fue lo que me dijo, pero no quise escucharlo iba a dejarlo, pero me retuvo. No he podido darle muerte al espíritu dragón y es una grave amenaza para ti y para Sesshoumaru, que todavía es un cachorro y no podrá defenderlos, tengo que volver a pelear con él y así me cueste la vida, acabaré con él. Escúchame, en la alcoba hay un medallón, el cual abre un camino al mundo de los muertos. Si un día Sesshoumaru, recurre a ti, deberás usarlo, tendrá que enfrentar grave peligro, pero no te preocupes, él logrará superar la prueba, lleva nuestra sangre, la de los dos youkais más fuertes del oeste. Después de decirme eso, se marchó a pelear y supe que había adormecido al espíritu dragón con un conjuro, usando una de sus garras. Pero nuevamente resultó gravemente herido, yo volví a buscarlo, dejando de lado mi orgullo por que no quería verlo morir. Lo encontré platicando contigo en la playa, tú querías que te diera una de sus espadas, pero él deseaba ir a pelear por la humana que había curado sus heridas, estaba preñada de él.  
Estaba tan enfurecida, que aunque había ido dispuesta a ayudarlo, lo dejé pelear solo. Cuando supe, que murió, me di cuenta de cuál había sido su error: Había demostrado sus sentimientos, se olvidó de todo su entrenamiento y manifestó sus debilidades a sus enemigos, ante el espíritu dragón y ante esos débiles humanos que finalmente terminaron con su vida –en este punto hizo una pausa y cogió una flor de cerezo de un árbol, la puso sobre su mano y después sopló, la flor se deslizó en el aire, dando unas cuantas vueltas y después de unos instantes cayó al suelo- Desde su muerte yo me he encargado de gobernar y proteger estar tierras hasta que tú tuvieras edad y fuerzas suficientes para hacerte cargo por ti mismo.

Sesshoumaru: Madre, he entendido el mensaje, ¿quieres decir que esa humana me ha vuelto débil y vulnerable ante mis enemigos?

MS: Eso mismo Sesshoumaru, algún día estarás en la misma posición que tu padre y existen varias posibilidades para derrotarte: Una de ellas es que siendo esa humana tu punto débil, la maten para hacerte enfurecer, que pierdas la cabeza y que luches solo con tu poder y no uses la inteligencia al estar cegado por la ira. Otra es que la conviertan en su prisionera para obligarte a hacer lo que ellos quieran. También pueden usar a tus hijos, pues necesariamente tienes que estar presente para protegerlos, pues ante los poderes de un gran youkai esa humana está indefensa. Y finalmente, que termines dando la vida por ella, que prefieras que te maten a ti, antes que verla morir. Ella no podrá luchar contigo a tu lado como yo lo hacía con tu padre, ni será capaz de proteger a sus crías como yo lo hice contigo. Dependerán completamente de ti. ¿Y cuándo tú no estés? ¿Qué harán?

Sesshoumaru: Tienes razón. Ellos siempre estarán en peligro por mi culpa, no podrán tener una vida tranquila. Lo mejor para los dos será separarnos. Además, ella no pertenece a este mundo. Debo ir a arreglar las cosas –se dio la vuelta y ya había empezado a caminar, cuando se volvió a parar y regresó sobre sus mismos pasos- Madre, solo quiero decirte algo –dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba- ¡Gracias!

MS: ¿Por qué me agradeces? –sorprendida de que su hijo estuviera abrazándola, ¡nunca antes se hubieran permitido ninguno de los dos semejante gesto!

Sesshoumaru: Por haberme hecho saber que soy hijo del amor y todo lo que represento para ti. Pude darme cuenta de que no solo Kagome representa todo mi amor y que no es la única a quien debo proteger. Y que tengo una obligación que cumplir.

Ambos se estrecharon en un cálido abrazo que encerraba el amor filial que nunca habían podido demostrarse y que nunca harían frente a ningún ser. Después Sesshoumaru se marchó con Jaken del lugar y regresó hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken.

Jaken: Dígame amo Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Cuando lleguemos, sólo irás tú y le dirás a Inuyasha que quiero hablar con él.

Jaken: Sí, amo, lo que usted diga.

Así que cuando se aproximaban a la aldea, Sesshoumaru se quedó atrás y Jaken llegó volando solo en el dragón de dos cabezas.

Rin, Shipo y Kohaku, estaban jugando con Kirara en el huerto de hierbas medicinales, mientras que Kagome le ayudaba a la anciana Kaede a deshierbar. Sango y Miroku habían salido a caminar. Inuyasha estaba trepado en un árbol con mala cara y vio cuando llegó Jaken en el dragón de dos cabezas.

Inuyasha: ¡Ya llegaron!

Kagome: ¡Qué bien!

Rin: Señor Jaken, que alegría verlo –y corrió a abrazarlo

Shipo y Kohaku: Señor Jaken –e imitando a Rin, lo abrazaron- ¡ay chamacos latosos suéltenme! Inuyasha, el amo Sesshoumaru quiere hablar contigo.

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde está?

Jaken: ¡Eres un perro! ¡Usa tu olfato!

Inuyasha: ¿A quién le llamaste perro, renacuajo inmundo?

Kagome: No pelees Inuyasha, mejor busca a Sesshoumaru, ¿qué tal si le pasó algo?

Inuyasha: ¡Feh! Sesshoumaru se sabe cuidar solo, es más fácil que me muera a que le pase algo a ese necio.

Jaken: ¡Más respeto para mi amo!

Kagome: Ya, no peleen

Inuyasha: ¡Te salvaron esta vez renacuajo! –y amenazando con el puño a Jaken se marchó a buscar a su hermano, siguiendo su rastro.

Más adelante lo encontró. Sesshoumaru estaba contemplando el paisaje desde lo alto de una colina. Era raro verlo con esa expresión en el rostro, la cual reflejaba una gran calma, producto de estar convencido de haber tomado la mejor decisión, en lugar del rostro frío e inexpresivo que siempre mostraba. Inuyasha iba caminando hacia a él, pero en el camino había una piedra, la cual no vio y tropezó con ella.

Sesshoumaru: Tan inútil como siempre Inuyasha. Creo que extrañaré tanta ineptitud cerca de mí –expresó con una extraña sonrisa.

Inuyasha: ¿A quién llamas inútil imbécil?

Sesshoumaru hizo caso omiso de la provocación y sólo extendió la mano. Inuyasha se sorprendió, primero creyó que su hermano le tiraría un golpe por el insulto que le profirió, pero después se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando algo. Tomó el objeto y se sorprendió, quedándose mudo.

Sesshoumaru: Tú querías eso, ¿no es verdad? Úsala como mejor te convenga y cuida de ella.

Inuyasha: ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Sesshoumaru: Ya he tomado una decisión. Sólo te pido que se lleven a Rin con ustedes, ella también es humana y no quiero que siga pasando más peligros a mi lado. Una vez estuvo a punto de morir por el maldito Naraku y aunque él ya desapareció, otros pueden intentar lo mismo. ¡Ah! Y déjenme a Shipo, al fin y al cabo él es un demonio de raza pura y yo lo convertiré en un guerrero, no es conveniente que esté entre los humanos, se volverá débil –diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, con su habitual paso lento, majestuoso y decidido.

Inuyasha: ¿No piensas despedirte de ella?

Sesshoumaru: Si lo hago, me puedo arrepentir.

Inuyasha: ¿Y acaso crees que ella se resignará tan fácilmente? ¡Te buscará por todos lados hasta encontrarte! Tienes que darle la cara y ser directo con ella, así como no dejó que la hicieras tú esclava, tampoco va a aceptar que la hayas dejado de amar.

Sesshoumaru: ¡NO HE DEJADO DE AMARLA! Simplemente estoy haciendo lo mejor para todos. No quiero que sufra a mi lado.

Inuyasha: Pues eso es lo que tienes que decirle, además ya se está acercando.

Cuando Inuyasha dijo eso, era por que Kagome ya se estaba bajando de Kirara y había corrido hacia Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme? –intentó abrazarlo, pero el youkai, con un solo movimiento la alejó- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sesshoumaru: No hagas más difíciles las cosas –dijo en un tono frío, no le había hablado así a ella, desde que todo esto había comenzado- Lo mejor es que te quedes con Inuyasha, a mi lado solo te esperan sufrimientos y peligros.

Kagome: ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? Yo sé lo que tu madre quiere que hagas y ¡no me importa que tengas un hijo con una youkai como tú! 

Sesshoumaru: ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ese no es el único problema. Yo soy un demonio de raza pura, destinado a luchar contra enemigos poderosos, sin escrúpulos, lo cuales en cualquier momento pueden hacerte daño a ti y al bebé que llevas en tu vientre. ¡HAGO ESTO POR USTEDES! ¡Por que quiero que vivan felices y tranquilos! Además tú no perteneces a este mundo. ¡Regresa al sitio de donde saliste!

Kagome: ¡Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas! –y escondiendo el rostro entre las manos se alejó llorando.

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha, ve con ella.

Inuyasha: ¿Estás seguro de esto que estás haciendo? –volvió a inquirirle su medio hermano.

Sesshoumaru: Por supuesto, no quiero que les pase nada. Después de todo no eres tan inútil y a veces eres más fuerte que muchos demonios de raza pura –el hanyou, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y después de unos instantes se alejó, en realidad, le alegraba que ahora su hermano fuera el que se hiciera a un lado, antes de que alejara por completo la voz del youkai lo detuvo- ¡Inuyasha! Gracias.

Inuyasha: ¡Feh! ¿Qué agradeces?

Sesshoumaru: Ya lárgate imbécil.

Inuyasha: "No hay nada qué agradecer, Sesshoumaru, yo amo a Kagome más que a nada en el mundo" –esta vez fue el hanyou quien no respondió ante la provocación del hermano. 

Sesshoumaru se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se alejó a gran velocidad del lugar. Inuyasha ya se había marchado. Kirara miró en ambas direcciones y después se fue por donde Inuyasha se había ido.

Kagome estaba en el pozo llorando, abatida. Parecía que iba a sacar hasta la misma alma de tanto llorar.

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: Déjame por favor, quiero estar sola.

Inuyasha: No lo haré, cuando estás en ese estado eres capaz de hacer muchas tonterías.

Kagome: No quiero hablar.

Inuyasha: No hables si no quieres.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio. La chica no hacía más que llorar e Inuyasha solo la observaba, no iba a permitir que fuera a ningún lado en ese estado de ánimo. Pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo así, ya que la pequeña Rin llegó, junto con todos los demás.

Rin: ¡Mamita! ¿Por qué lloras? –corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

Kagome: Por nada, ya no tiene importancia.

Rin: ¿Y mi papá? ¿No estaba con usted Inuyasha?

Sango: Ven conmigo unos momentos, nena –le dijo llevándosela de la mano, al ver el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba su amiga.

Shipo: Inuyasha ¿Qué le hiciste para qué esté llorando de esa manera?

Inuyasha: Ay, ¿por qué siempre me echas la culpa a mí de todo lo que le pasa a Kagome?

Shipo: Pues por que siempre la haces llorar.

Inuyasha: Por cierto Jaken, Sesshoumaru me pidió que llevaras a Shipo con él.

Jaken: ¿Pero a dónde se fue? ¡Yo pensé que regresarían juntos!

Inuyasha: ¡Yo cómo voy a saber, es tu amo, deberías saberlo! –dijo para vengarse de que hace unos momentos le llamara perro.

Jaken: Ay amo, ¿por qué nunca se digna en decirme sus planes? ¡Vámonos niño! –ordenó tomando las riendas de Ah-uhn.

Inuyasha: ¡Te voy a extrañar chaparro latoso! –dijo en voz baja, cargando a Shipo y dándole un abrazo muy fuerte

Shipo: ¡Suéltame perro tonto! ¡Me lastimas! –y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a Inuyasha, se soltó de su abrazo y corrió con Jaken, creyendo que lo perseguiría para devolvérselo- ¡vámonos pronto Jaken!

Jaken: ¡Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo desde hace rato! Estos niños, no respetan a nadie… -y murmurando entre dientes se alejaron volando en Ah-uhn.

Miroku: Vamos con Sango Kohaku –le propuso para dejar solos a Inuyasha y a Kagome, todavía no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero por el llanto de la joven y la ausencia de Sesshoumaru, hizo sus propias conjeturas.

Kohaku: Sí excelencia.

Pasaron varios días y la joven no se movía del lugar. No quería comer y solo tomaba agua de vez en cuando y solo por que Inuyasha le rogaba. Miles de pensamientos oscuros rondaban su mente. No sabía cómo iba a regresar a su casa y decirles a todos que estaba embarazada y que iba a tener un hijo mitad bestia. ¡Y que el padre del bebé la había abandonado!

Inuyasha: Kagome, tienes que reponerte, ¿quieres que Rin te vea así todo el tiempo?

Kagome: ¡Rin ha visto cosas peores!

Inuyasha: Bueno, hazlo por nuestro hijo que está en camino.

Kagome: Inuyasha… yo… -la joven levantó su mirada, las palabras del hanyou resonaban en su cabeza, desde el inicio estuvo dispuesto a adoptar al bebé como suyo si su hermano no lo quería, la nobleza de su corazón, arrojó una luz sobre la desesperanzada chica.

Inuyasha: Kagome, te ruego que me perdones por haber estado indeciso durante tanto tiempo, yo sé que te hice sufrir mucho, pero si tú me perdonas y estás dispuesta a aceptarme, quisiera compartir mi vida contigo.

Kagome: Inuyasha yo te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, yo… no sé que decir…

Inuyasha: Que me aceptas, eso podrías decir.

Kagome: Me gustaría decírtelo, pero creo que Sesshoumaru tiene razón, yo no pertenezco a este mundo, debería regresar a mi época… -no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida.

Inuyasha: Yo sé que tú eres diferente y que tienes una vida en otro lugar, yo no voy a obligarte a que te quedes en un lugar que no es tu mundo. Yo quiero estar contigo en donde tú estés, donde tú decidas que es el mejor lugar para ti.

Kagome: ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? –inquirió la joven, empleando las mismas palabras que Inuyasha usara para cuestionar a su hermano.

Inuyasha: Claro que lo estoy, después de todo es gracias a ti que yo estoy vivo. De no haber quitado la flecha que tenía clavada en mi pecho, hubiera seguido sellado en ese árbol para siempre.

Kagome: Pero, cómo vamos a vivir en mi época, si tú no puedes salir…

Inuyasha: ¿Podemos usarla para convertirme en humano? –la interrumpió extendiendo la mano para mostrarle algo.

Kagome: ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¡Creí que se había quedado en el otro mundo!

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru me la dio, debió haberla recogido después de que Naraku desapareció.

Kagome: ¿Renunciarías a ser un youkai completo para convertirte en un ser humano y compartir tu vida conmigo?

Inuyasha: ¡No hay nada en este mundo que desee más que eso!

Kagome: ¿Y Shipo y Rin? ¡No puedo dejarlos solos!

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru me pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de Rin, pues ella también es humana y no quiere que corra más riesgos a su lado, teme que otro youkai sea capaz de secuestrarla igual que hizo Naraku. Y dijo que convertiría a Shipo en un guerrero, por ser un demonio de raza pura a final de cuentas y vivir con los humanos lo haría débil. Yo también creo que es lo mejor para el pequeño kitsune.

Kagome: ¡Gracias Inuyasha! –dijo finalmente Kagome abrazándose muy fuerte a Inuyasha –yo creo que debemos ir a comunicarles a nuestros amigos lo que hemos decidido. 

Inuyasha: Vamos.

Ya con una Kagome más tranquila, se dirigen a donde están Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin y la anciana Kaede. Como siempre, Kirara está con su dueña. Les cuentan lo que piensan hacer y todos quedan muy sorprendidos de la decisión de Inuyasha, no sólo por querer irse con Kagome a su mundo, sino por abandonar la ambición de convertirse en un poderoso youkai usando la perla.

Al apuntar el alba al día siguiente, todos nuestros amigos están reunidos alrededor del pozo. Kagome utiliza al máximo sus poderes de miko y juntando sus manos a las de Inuyasha piden ambos con todas sus fuerzas que Inuyasha se convierta en humano. De la perla sale un brillo cegador que poco a poco va desapareciendo y conforme la luz se dispersa lo suficiente para permitirles ver, se van notando los cambios en la figura de Inuyasha. Al igual que en las noches de luna llena, cambia por su apariencia humana y ¡LA PERLA VA DESAPARECIENDO JUNTO CON EL RESPLANDOR!

Sango: ¡Inuyasha te has convertido en humano! –exclamó la bella exterminadora.

Miroku: ¡Y la perla desapareció! ¡Al fin!

Todos estaban muy contentos por que finalmente se habían deshecho de esa joya maldita que durante tantos años había traído desgracias a todos los que tenían contacto con ella. Sólo los sentimientos puros de una bella mujer fueron capaces de calmar tal poder maligno y usarlo para un fin noble. Las cosas habían resultado finalmente bien para todos. Kagome regresaría a su época a vivir su vida normal. Aunque ahora con Rin como hija y con Inuyasha como padre de sus dos hijos (contando al que viene en camino, que en realidad ninguno de los dos es suyo, pero ama a esa mujer y sería capaz de adoptar a veinte!!!) La anciana Kaede, había logrado presenciar la desaparición de la joya por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez sin que vidas inocentes es perdieran. Quizá la más contenta era la exterminadora, pues la perla había desaparecido pero su hermano seguía con vida, gracias a ese poderoso youkai que fue capaz de mostrar compasión por sus semejantes.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Rin, se despidieron de todos y se prepararon para irse a la época de Kagome. Nadie se percató de que eran observados a lo lejos.

Sesshoumaru: "Adiós amada mía, nunca olvidaré todas las cosas que aprendí a tu lado. Contigo aprendí a amar y a confiar. Ahora sé que la aparente debilidad de mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos en un campo de batalla, se puede convertir en un arma poderosa. Pero no deseo hacerte sufrir o que corras peligro por estar mi lado. Lo único que verdaderamente anhelo es tu felicidad. Por eso te doy esa libertad que tanto peleabas. Gracias por ser tan generosa. El único recuerdo que quedará de nuestro amor será ese hijo que llevas dentro y que sé que estará lejos de cualquier peligro. Tu vida tenía una ruta trazada y la mía tenía un camino propio que seguir. Cada uno llevaba su curso, como las líneas melódicas en una sinfonía, se entrelazan, a veces corren en paralelo, se vuelven a cruzar y después tienen su propio desenlace. Al final, nuestro encuentro en la vida solo fue por unas líneas cruzadas."

Sin ser visto por nadie, el gran Sesshoumaru, apoyando la mano en el tronco del árbol desde donde observaba, inclina la cabeza un poco, cierra lentamente los ojos y por su mejilla izquierda rueda una única lágrima…

FIN


End file.
